Kill to Possess her
by Kricketts
Summary: Edward will do anything to cause his twin brother Ethan pain. When Ethan falls in love with a human, Edward gets the opportunity for ultimate revenge! Pls read complete summary inside, much better description! Mature themes, Dark Edward
1. Story Summary

**These Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, This story however belongs to me!**

* * *

**Story Description:**

Edward is as vicious, evil and unrelenting as vampires come. He lives his eternity with the sole purpose of making his twin brother Ethan's (who is also a vampire) life as miserable as possible.

Ethan joined a rare coven of vampires whose way of life was to feed off of animals and not humans, and to preserve human life whenever possible, which infuriates Edward even more.

The only thing Edward hates almost as much as his brother are humans.

What caused Edward and Ethan's feud?

What will happen when Ethan finds unexpected love…with a human, Bella Swan, and Edward sees the perfect opportunity for the ultimate revenge against his brother?

Edward will do whatever it takes to possess Bella, to make her his, and tear her away from his brother.

Ultimately he plans to kill her, but wants to make the process as excruciating for Ethan as possible.

What is _not_ in his plans is to actually fall in love with Bella.

(This description really does the story no justice, but the story line has to start out slow and I wanted to explain briefly what the story is about)


	2. Chapter 1: New Orleans 1820

**These Characters belong to SM, the story belongs to me ;)**

**

* * *

**

**New Orleans-October 1820**

**Edward's POV**

I met Alexandria by chance one evening as I was riding home from a nearby town. It was late, I suppose somewhere around midnight, but I had gone to retrieve medicine for my sick father. I was exhausted from riding all day and night, and I hadn't been paying as much attention as I should have been; I almost ran her right over.

Thank heavens I did not!

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was almost translucent in the moonlight, flawless. Her midnight black hair hung all around her in a mass of beautiful waves, the contrast with her skin so great that it was breathtaking. She was the picture of a goddess, but it was her eyes that really drew me to her. They were a deep shade of crimson, something I had never seen before. The color might have even been alarming on another person, but on her it was alluring. Everything about her drew me in.

I had apologized profusely, horrified that I had come so close to causing this beautiful woman damage, but she just giggled and assured me I had caused her no harm. I had requested she at least let me bring her home safely, and she to my great joy agreed. When we arrived at her home, she invited me in for some hot tea and I accepted eagerly. I would have done anything to stay in this goddess's presence for just one more moment.

Ever since that fateful night, I had courted her relentlessly. I thanked my lucky stars that she was not already someone's bride! I fell in love with her more and more every day, there was no part of her that didn't enchanted me.

After a year had passed I decided to ask Alexandria to be my wife. I confided my plans to my brother and he confessed he had known something was different about me.

He said I walked around like I was locked away in my own mind, that everyone noticed how little time I spent at home anymore and how distant I had grown. He, although saddened by my distance from him, was happy for me and said our mother and father would be thrilled to hear that their son had found a wife.

I felt ashamed that I had distanced myself from my own beloved brother and decided to take him to meet Alexandria before I introduced her to anyone else. He was thrilled.

I had wanted to bring her to meet my family much sooner, but she was painfully shy. My love was also allergic to the sun, a rare condition, but not unheard of. I waited until the first rainy day to take my brother to her. I was so excited to hear the praise he would surely bestow onto Alexandria. I knew he would return home just as infatuated as I and would be able to tell our parents what a jewel I had found.

His reaction to my love, however, was not at all what I had expected; far from it.

When Alexandria opened the door to greet us, Ethan gasped out loud. At first I thought she had taken away his very breath with her beauty, but when I turned to him the smile that was plastered upon my face quickly drained away.

His face had gone deathly pale, his green eyes were so wide I actually thought they might pop right from his head, he looked absolutely ill. Looking for some explanation to his reaction I wondered if the rain had made him sick. Ushering him into her home as quickly as possible I hoped that the fire she had going would warm him up. Ethan went inside with so much hesitation I was starting to become irritated by his rudeness.

The whole visit he sat as far away from Alexandria as possible, his face a mixture of disgust and fear. Any time she came near him for any reason, even to hand him a cup of hot tea, he would shrink away from her. He didn't even drink the tea she had made for him… not a sip. Alexandria thankfully did not seem to notice and was pleasant and hospitable to him, playing the perfect host.

Needless to say I ended the visit early and when I announced our departure, my brother practically ran from the house. Neither of us spoke until we were home. As soon as we entered the house I turned to Ethan. At this point I was more confused than angry.

"What in God's name is your problem?" I questioned.

"Edward, my dear brother, my closest friend and confidant, you know I want only happiness for you, but I cannot agree with your marriage to this woman!" he stated, his voice full of both anger and sadness.

I could not believe what I was hearing, and was only able to shake my head in disbelief.

"I cannot in good faith speak highly of her to Father or Mother, or condone any further relationship with her," he continued softly.

"And just why the hell not?" I bellowed, anger starting to stir inside of me.

"I have a horrid feeling about this. Something is not right with that woman, she is not who you think she is," Ethan paused searching for the words.

I, however, did not want to hear any more and turned to leave.

"She is… is… evil!" Ethan exclaimed passionately.

I whipped around on my heels to face him, my face unable to hide the rage I felt tearing through me. How dare he talk about my love like that. My Alexandria!

"Hold your tongue brother, lest I cut it out!" I spat back angrily. "You do not know her as I do, how dare you speak of Alexandria like that!"

"I am truly sorry that I am upsetting you like this, but you are not thinking clearly, can you not see the signs? Her eyes…" he began, but a growl ripped from me stopping him mid sentence.

I charged towards him, his eyes growing wide with surprise and fear. I pulled myself to a stop inches from him holding on to the last shred of self control I could muster.

"Do. Not. Make. Me. Repeat myself again! You will keep your opinions of my love to yourself. If I even see you look at her the wrong way I promise I will kill you... brother or not." My voice was full of hatred and I could see the pained expression my brother now wore.

Before this very moment we had always been extremely close, besides being identical twin brothers, we were best friends.

We were so connected to one another that we often need not speak to know what the other was thinking or feeling. We had never quarreled the way other brothers did, not even as children. I had never threatened my brother before now, in any way, or ever spoke him harm or ill will.

"Edward," he said sadly.

I shook my head and stormed out before he could speak another word. I did not want to have to harm him, and if I stayed and he carried on like he had been I wouldn't have had a choice.

I shouted out orders for the servants, as I made my way outside, to bring me my horse right away and they all skittered away to do my biding.

I only waited a few moments before a small young boy brought me my horse bridled and ready to ride.

"My thanks," I said quietly to the boy and handed him some change from my pocket.

He smiled and started to speak his thanks, but I was already on my horse and taking off down the long winding pathway from the house to the main road.

I arrived at Alexandria's home in no time. It was nothing like the mansion that my family resided in; only a small two bedroom cottage on the outskirts of town. She was not poor, this I knew from the many rich and luxurious things she owned and the way she carried herself and spoke, but still she kept to herself and never ventured into town.

I reached into my pocket and felt for the ring I would offer her. I hadn't planned on doing it tonight, but I was so worked up by Ethan's disgusting comments that I was determined to make her mine right away.

I walked up to the door and it swung open before I could even lift my hand to knock. Alexandria stood before me looking even more stunning than usual. There was something different about her though… it didn't take me but a second to realize what it was...her eyes. Instead of the rich crimson that I had grown so used to, they were pitch black.

"Edward," she said in her musical voice. "Back twice in a day!"

I nodded sheepishly, "May I come in?"

She glanced nervously into the house, "Oh, I don't know if now is of the best of times."

"Are you feeling ill?" I asked, becoming concerned.

"You could say that," she answered cryptically.

"Why don't you let me make you some tea, or some soup?" I urged.

"I do not know…" she trailed off, starting to look pained.

"Please?" I almost begged.

She sighed and opened the door fully. I entered the house quickly and she shut the door behind me. I took her by the arm and lead her over to her couch and helped her to sit. She smiled weakly at me and I was sure her eyes had darkened even more right before my eyes.

"Your eyes, my love," I said quietly.

She looked down, and then after a moment she looked back up at me.

"I think you had better sit Edward, I have something I need to discuss with you," she spoke softly, soothingly, and I felt compelled to do as she asked.

I sat down beside her immediately. "What is it, love?"

She didn't hesitate. "I know what you are here for and I cannot marry you," she stated with such sadness that it made my heart ache.

"How did…" I started to question, but she held up a hand and I stopped speaking.

"I am not the woman you think I am. I will only bring you heartache," she continued.

"Alexandria, you could never cause me heartache, except by denying me what I want most in the world. For you to be my wife," I exclaimed.

"You do not understand. I am a monster," she replied angrily.

"You are no such thing!" I said with just as much anger and stood.

I began pacing the room, my hands clasped behind my back.

"Edward, you have no idea what I am, what I have done," she moaned.

"I do not care! It does not matter to me; all that matters is that you are mine!" I exclaimed again.

Suddenly, she was by my side. How had she crossed the room so fast without me even noticing, I wondered.

She placed her hands against my face; she had never touched me with her bare hands before. We had held hands a couple of times, but she had always been wearing gloves. Her hands were as cold as snow and it caused me to involuntarily shiver.

"Do you not see that I am _not_ normal? Do you not see the signs?" she questioned and removed her hands quickly.

Suddenly my brother's words echoed in my head. I shook the memory of his words away."What are you talking about? You are just cold, let me fetch you your gloves."

"No Edward! I am not just cold. Answer me this. We have spent much time together, correct?"

"Yes, of course, but…" I started, but she interrupted me again.

"And in that time, out of all the meals I have served you, have you ever seen me eat or drink?" she questioned.

I thought back to the countless lunches and dinners we had shared. O_nly we had not shared them._ She had never put any food or drinks to her lips. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

But I had noticed, I just chose not to acknowledge it... until now. "Well no, but…" I began.

She cut me off yet again, "That is because I do not eat food like you."

I stood silently staring into the blackness of her eyes.

"Ask me what I eat," she demanded.

"Wh… what?" I stammered confused.

"I said, ask me what I eat," she demanded again.

"What do you eat?" I relented.

She paused and took a step away from me. "I drink blood Edward… I am a blood drinker. Does it not all make sense now?" she whispered.

"No," I gasped and shook my head denying her words.

I had heard stories of blood drinkers. Mostly town elders and parents told stories of blood drinkers to children to get them to come inside before nightfall. But there were also very real stories of bodies turning up completely drained of any blood. There were even hunters, who were said to track them down.

"Yes," she hissed, "It is true, as I said, I am a monster!"

I slumped down into a nearby chair and put my head in my hands.

"I will gather my things together and leave town, nightfall tomorrow," she said softly and I heard her exit the room. Several minutes passed and a suitcase was unzipped, followed by the soft thumps of her tossing things into it.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I knew that this should send me running and screaming from her house. My brother had been right in some ways, she was not normal, but even now I loved her. I could never be scared of her, or want to be rid of her no matter what she was, even now I wanted her. How foolish of me. Did I have no sense of self preservation?

"Make me like you," I said finally.

At the same time I lifted my head she entered the room, we locked eyes, and I knew that I could never be without her. If she was damned to this life of darkness then I wanted to be damned with her.

"Excuse me?" she questioned clearly not anticipating this reaction.

"I love you Alexandria, with my whole heart and soul. Do you love me in return?" I questioned.

"Of course I love you Edward," she replied quickly, "or else I would have killed you long ago."

"Then make me like you so we can be together forever," I demanded ignoring her additional statement.

She began to shake her head but I leapt from my seat and approached her quickly, putting my hands on her arms lightly.

"If you love me you will change me, so that I can be there to help and protect you," I pleaded.

She looked into my eyes and studied me. We both stood silent and unmoving for what seemed like forever.

"It is painful to change," she spoke softly, "and you will be damned to the darkness forever, never able to return to your family."

I shuddered at the thought of leaving my family forever, my mother, father, and Ethan my brother. But I was willing to do anything spend forever with her.

"I want this," I stated assuredly, because there was nothing I had ever wanted more.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After Edward stormed out, I had paced the hallway nervously. I prayed he would not return to that, that, monster. I knew I should have followed him, made him understand, but I also knew he needed time to think things through.

I did not mention anything to anyone about what was happening. I hoped I could make Edward come to his senses and then I could take care of the demon quickly and quietly. No one would be the wiser, and our town and my brother would once again be safe.

When my brother did not return that night I was not too concerned. He often traveled to the next town over, to stay at a nice inn there, when he needed to get away to think.

But when Edward did not return again the next day, or night, I grew worried. Surely he did not return straight back to her; surely he was not suicidal!

When he had first told me about Alexandria I had been so happy for my brother, that he had found love. That is until I laid eyes on the woman he wanted to marry. Right away I knew she was unholy. Her crimson eyes pierced my very soul. I had dealt with her kind before; I knew what she was immediately.

Since my brother had been gone so much over the past year I had started hanging out in town often with old school mates. After a couple weeks one of my friends approached me with an offer that at first I didn't believe could be true. He was part of a secret fraternity that hunted down blood drinkers. They had sworn to keep our town safe from the demons, and I myself had sent over four of them straight back to hell where they belonged since I accepted his offer. We hadn't had any attacks around our town in months.

I felt ill knowing all this time I spent hunting these demons down, my own brother was being controlled by one. I cringed with disgust. I should have paid more attention to him. I might have been able to stop this. To save him.

She had to have put some kind of spell on him; some of these demons had powers. Something even more disturbing was the fact that she was keeping him around. I had never heard of blood drinkers being able to live amongst humans, being able to control their blood lust. And yet, Edward had spent every day for the past year with her. Why hadn't she killed him?

Anger surged through me at the thought of her harming him. I had to protect him; I couldn't take the chance of wasting one more minute. Each moment I let this demon continue walking this earth, the closer my brother would come to death.

First thing the next morning I went to my room and pulled open the trick bookcase which held all of my supplies. I grabbed my sharpest knife and some matches, everything I would need, and shut it hastily. Grabbing my coat on the way out of the house, I shouted for someone to fetch my horse.

I arrived at the demon Alexandria's house and Edward's horse was tethered out front. I cursed under my breath. If she had him under some curse, he would never allow me to get close enough to her for me to do what needed to be done. I would have to wait until he left, hopefully soon. I would make my move then.

I walked my horse around to the back of her house. There was a deep forest there and I knew I would be able to stay out of sight until he was gone. But dusk came and went as I crouched in the shadows of the woods watching intently for Edward to leave. I began to grow nervous as the time grew later and later and still Edward had not emerged from her home.

Growing tired of crouching I stood and started to stretch when I heard a terrible sound rip through the quiet night, it was Edward, he had yelled out in pain! I took off towards the house, running around to the front of the cottage. The door was locked so I tore my coat off, wrapped it around my arm, and busted the nearest window open. As soon as I had knocked enough glass out to make a passage large enough for me to climb through, I leaped inside.

Alexandria stood in a protective stance in front of Edward, who was lying on the couch, thrashing every which way and groaning in pain. Another guttural cry of pain ripped through my brother and through my very heart.

"What have you done to him?" I cried out.

The demon growled at me fiercely, baring her sharp teeth. "He wanted this, he asked for this. His change will be complete any minute now, and he will feel pain no more."

"No!" I roared and rushed towards her.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what your thinking!**


	3. Chapter 2: A monster is born

_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid, oh_

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree_

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath  
(Say goodnight)  
Safe inside myself  
(Don't be afraid)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
(Calling me, calling me)  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight  
Holding my last breath_

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

I had never experienced such pain before. It was indescribable, unending. With every beat of my heart the searing pain would rip through me. Surely it had been three days by now…but it was as if time stood still here in this hell I was in. The only thing besides the impenetrable darkness here was the searing pain hot and horrible, unrelenting.

My heart stopped…

The pain finally ceased and a refreshing cool feeling passed over every inch of my body. I relished this new feeling, it was absolutely heavenly and such a stark contrast to the previous hell. I could feel something strong begin to surge through me. I tried to open my eyes to tell Alexandria that I made it, that everything would be okay now, but I was still stuck in the same darkness I had been in. Just without the pain.

I began to panic. What if I hadn't made it? What if this was death?

My love's voice rang out inside my head, it was panicked and shrill, I had never heard her so disturbed. I tried to open my eyes once more, but the result was the same. Maybe I was dreaming this…

_'I do not have much time, he is strong and determined, I won't be able to fight him off much longer! If you can hear me, know that I love you and even in death my heart will always be and has always been yours alone. Be strong, find your way in this world, and do not hate him for this. This was always to be my fate, he is but a pawn. He loves you and is only doing this to avenge you.'_

There was a long pause and I thought she was gone. I struggled to pull myself out of the darkness but to no avail.

Her voice filled me again. Her words were rushed and full of pain, but also passion.

_'The letter will explain more, my time is almost finished here. You will find love again someday Edward. Protect it better than I was able to protect ours…'_

Her words cut me to the very bone. I did not want anyone else, no one could compare to her! Why was she speaking like this? Who would harm someone so kind and beautiful?

If this was real and I was not in some terrible nightmare, I was helpless to do anything to save her. I had wanted to become this to be able to stay with her, to be able to protect her…

Instantly fury consumed me and just as suddenly my senses started to return.

Smell was the first thing I became aware of. The most horrible rancid scent permeated the air and filled my nostrils; I wanted nothing more than to never smell something so awful again. Realization that I should hold my breath so I wouldn't have to smell it any longer dawned on me. I immediately stopped breathing.

Hearing came next. I was overwhelmed by all the sounds around me; it was hard to focus on just one thing. Simultaneously I could hear fire crackling in the fireplace as well as an even larger fire raging somewhere outside, a mouse skittered across the floor in the back of the cottage, water dripping somewhere, and then there was a man.

_'What am I going to do now? Oh God, please don't let it be true… please let him be dead, just don't let him be becoming one of… of… them!'_

I somehow knew that the man was not speaking out loud, it was the same way I had heard my love. Instead of hearing someone with my ears, it was like he was in my head with me, as if I was hearing his thoughts.

There was something about him that disturbed me. He was familiar in some way, my own thoughts were clouded however, and I couldn't place the memory.

Maybe my thoughts were clouded because Alexandria was the one my brain was urging me to focus on. I tuned the man out along with everything else and searched for her. I listened intently for her, only to be met with silence.

I became frustrated and that is when feeling came back into play. I subconsciously brought my hand to my face and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, just like I always did when I was frustrated or upset. When I moved my arm, energy coursed through my body. Wait…I moved my arm…I was moving!

My eyes snapped open and sight returned to me instantly. I sat up with ease, taking in my surroundings, I could see with such clarity that everything looked surreal; it took me a moment to convince myself that this was not all a dream. Everything looked different, I had been in this cottage every day for a year and yet I had never really seen it.

I became excited. If human eyes saw with such dullness, blindness really compared to the way I saw now, I wondered what my love would look like through eyes that could see so clearly. Alexandria had been the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen by far, with this kind of vision I would probably fall to my knees in awe at the sight of her.

Something was not right though, something was very, very wrong…

My sharp eyes scanned the room again and several emotions hit me at once as I took in the mess that lay all around me. Chairs were knocked over, as well as books, vases, and candles. There had been a struggle.

"Alexandria?" I called, launching to my feet

I thoroughly searched the entire house in seconds. I had no time to marvel at the speed that I was now able to move with, but it did not go unnoticed.

_'Did someone just call that demon's name? Was it in my head? Maybe Edward has awoken? No! He cannot become one of them… Please, God you cannot allow my brother to be taken by darkness…'_

Ethan's thoughts invaded my mind, and immediately Alexandria's words replayed in my head. Understanding hit me with such force I stumbled backwards until I hit a wall and collapsed to my knees.

No! It wasn't possible, she couldn't be gone…but I could feel her absence, and knew it in my heart. The reality that I lost her and that my very own brother had been the one to take her from me sunk in. Sorrow consumed me, so heavy I felt as if my very being would shatter into a million pieces.

The sadness I felt was so strong, penetrated every inch of me so deep, until it swallowed me whole. I couldn't bear it and so I did the only thing that I could do, I died.

I was dead and in my place a monster awoke. Fury, hate, ruthlessness, and vengeance were the only emotions that this monster was capable of feeling.

I inhaled deeply as I rose slowly. The front door swung open and _he_ stepped into the cottage, his eyes immediately locking onto mine. Anger swelled inside and a deep growl rumbled through me.

His eyes grew wide and I could smell the fear rolling off him, as well as the blood that pumped through his veins. Venom immediately began to pool in my mouth.

Alexandria was dead. I was dead. Now it was _his _turn…

* * *

**A/N: To my previous readers, thank you so much for your support, it means everything to me. To my brand new readers, welcome and thank you for your reviews and letting me know what you think! I hope everyone enjoys the story! I am going to be off this weekend and I have no plans so hopefully I can get several chapters up!**


	4. Chapter 3: The key a mortal swan

_**From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop  
At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety, the picture's there  
The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?**_

_**From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop  
At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety, the picture's there  
The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?**_

_**There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping, acidic questions, forcefully  
The power of suggestion, then with the eyes shut**_

_**Looking through the rust and rot and dust  
A small spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
And the eyes ease open and it's dark again**_

_**From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop  
At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety, the picture's there  
The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?**_

_**In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up**_

_**Moving all around, screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound the wheels go round  
And the sunset creeps behind street lamps  
Chain link and concrete**_

_**A little piece of paper with a picture drawn  
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone  
And the memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up, it can't be perfect again**_

_**From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop  
At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety, the picture's there  
The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?**_

_**From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop  
At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety, the picture's there  
The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?**_

_**In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up**_

_**Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that, I see it right through you**_

_**Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that, I see it right through you  
Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that, I see it right through you**_

_**In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up  
In the memory, you will find me, eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Edward's POV**

I crossed the room and pinned Ethan up against the wall before he even realized I had moved, my hand gripped his throat tightly and an almost inaudible whimper escaped his lips. The sound of his weakness and fear only infuriating me more I jerked him forward by the throat and smashed him back against the wall roughly. A splintering sound ripped through the room as a crack appeared in the wall from the force of my blow.

"You killed her," I growled.

"Look at what she did to you. You walk amongst the dammed now, your soul is forever lost and you are my brother no more, only a monster." His words were full of sadness, but I could see the disgust in his eyes for what I was now.

"I asked her to change me you fool, it was my choice. Alexandria did nothing to me that I did not want, that I did not ask for. _You_ took away my love, _you_ took away my soul, and _you_ are the one who made me into a monster!" I snarled.

Ethan seemed to shrink as he pressed himself as close to the wall and as far away from me as possible. "You will kill me," he whined. It was not a question, but a statement.

An evil smile spread across my face, the thought of ripping my teeth into his throat and draining him of every drop of life that coursed through him played in my mind. He shuddered violently and I tightened my grip around his throat.

"I beg you to make it quick," he choked out.

His request made me laugh loudly, "You would like for me to ease your suffering? You ask of me a favor? No…" I paused and leaned my face in closer flashing my extended fangs, "No, Your last moments will be as drawn out and as painful as possible." I growled deeply "What in the bloody hell makes you think I would let you die quickly, only to suffer for a short time, when I am left here to suffer for eternity because of _your_ actions?"

He began to shake violently with the sobs that burst from him. His continuous display of fear and weakness disgusted me beyond measure. Finally enduring all I could take of his pathetic whining I pushed his head back and pressed my face close to his neck, the smell of the warm blood that flowed through his veins was overwhelming. I growled as my teeth tore into the warm tender flesh.

Ethan's screams of pain and terror filled the small cottage. Damn it, I had missed the vein in my rush. Blood sprayed from the torn artery in his neck all over everything in our general area. I would certainly need to learn how to make eating a little less messy, but for now I was happy to have him as a practice meal.

I pushed his head the opposite direction. Studying the other side of his neck, I ran a finger over the skin locating a pulsing vein quickly, and ran my teeth across it. He tensed at the touch of my teeth on his flesh and the vein popped out even more.

I smirked and sunk my teeth in.

The blood flowed smoothly into my mouth this time. So warm and delicious…my hunger intensified and I drank deeply. Ethan's whimpers filled my ears as did his thoughts.

_'God, please forgive me for all my sins. Allow me to enter your gates of heaven, I have done all I can to rid this earth of demons and I am ready to spend eternity in your light. Amen!'_

His thoughts snapped me out of my blind rage and thirst. Thinking coherently again I realized that I could not give him death. I could not allow him to spend the rest of his eternity in comfort while I was left here to walk this earth damned forever to darkness…alone.

Immediately I tore myself away from him, allowing his body weak from blood loss to crumple to the ground in a heap. His hands shot up to his neck pressing against the deep wounds. Seconds later he began to thrash on the floor in pain as my venom started to spread.

"No! No! Kill me now! Kill me!" he begged.

I smirked and crouched beside him.

"Oh no my dear brother, I am afraid I cannot do that. I planned on killing you, but that would be an easy escape that you do not deserve. I will turn you into the very thing you despise the most and you will be damned, as I am, for eternity. But not even that will be enough to atone for what you have done. I will be there, wherever you go, and I will make sure that your eternity is full of pain, suffering, and heartache. You will never escape me brother!"

"You can't do th…" he started, but pain seized his body and he was unable to speak any more.

I knew he would be this way for three days. I dragged him into the guest bedroom and dumped him into the closet shutting the door behind me. I would need to send word to our parents so they sent no one looking for us. I searched the house for letter paper and glimpsed an envelope on the coffee table; it had my name written on the front. I went over and picked it up gently. I recognized the handwriting immediately, it was Alexandria's. Her last words whispered like a ghost inside my head, "The letter will explain more…" but the envelope was empty. My eyes searched the surrounding table for the letter; the table was empty as well. My sharp vision however, caught a thick piece of cream stationary crushed up against a corner.

I picked the letter up hesitantly…

_**My dearest Edward,**_

_**I have much to tell you and I do not know how much time I have to convey it in. Let me start by explaining why I am writing you this letter. Blood drinkers, or Vampires as we are more popularly being called in these times, have several abilities. We are given strength, quickness, and beauty to help us attract and hunt our prey. However, some Vampires awaken with special gifts. It is very rare, but it does happen. I was given a special gift; I can see things in the future that are certain to happen. Since the future is very rarely certain I do not get many visions, however, when I do there is nothing that can stop them from coming to pass.**_

_**I had a vision early this morning. I saw my end. Even though I do not know the exact moment or means to when or how it will happen it will be before another day dawns. I know for in my vision you have not yet woken… and it is this evening you are scheduled to awake. Sometime between now and then I will meet my end, my love. I apologize that I will not be around to make your transition easier. There are many important things you need to know about your new lifestyle**_**, i**_**t would take too much time for me to write it all down, so I will leave you with the name and address of an old friend whom I trust and respect greatly. I have written it on the reverse of this paper. He will be able to guide you. There is one more thing I have to tell you, I had one more vision which both pains me and causes me great joy, there will be a woman in your future. I don't know how far in the future it will be, but the world was greatly changed in my vision, this woman will set you free. Please**_

The letter ended at the commencement of a new sentence; it wasn't even signed. There was only one other cryptic sentence scrawled in sloppy handwriting at the bottom of the paper, as if it were written in a rush.

_**The past gives birth to the future, the key a mortal Swan**_

Whatever was that supposed to mean? The key a mortal Swan? It didn't matter, no woman would set me free besides Alexandria… and she was gone forever.

A bitter laugh bubbled out of me. No…I would never be free now. I went to fold the letter, but remembered that there was something written on the reverse. I turned it over.

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

_**919 Esplanade Ave.**_

_**Baton Rouge**_

This must be the friend she had written of. I folded the letter carefully and stuck it in my breast pocket. I wasn't sure if I would ever go see this Carlisle Cullen, but I would carry her last words with me for eternity.

I closed my eyes and stood still for a moment, sobered slightly from my madness by her words. I could almost see her in my mind, the way she smiled…

Ethan screamed out in pain ripping me from my thoughts, my eyes snapped open, and I realized why her letter was not complete. That is when _he_ must have arrived.

Fury enveloped me once more and I was sent spiraling back into the darkness…

* * *

**A/N: For those worried about the story changing, it hasn't and won't. The only thing that is changing are the word play and flow. The story itself is exactly the same, promise! Thank you so much for your reviews, the feedback is wonderful.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Sight

**BPOV**

My parents moved to Forks before I was born; when my grandfather, the Chief of Police in Forks, was diagnosed with cancer. At the time my parents were living in Phoenix, Charlie was a cop there and my mom Renee was a nurse at one of the big time hospitals. They moved to help my grandfather since Charlie was the last remaining Swan.

Charlie transferred to the Forks police department and Renee stayed at home to help take care of my grandfather. His illness progressed rapidly and when he died the police department begged Charlie to take his place as Chief of Police. Since they had inherited the house, and had grown fond of Forks during their short time there, my parents decided to stay.

Renee discovered she was pregnant shortly after they made their move to Forks a permanent one. My mom decided if they were truly going to stay and raise a child here, that they would need to remodel the older home.

The house Charlie had inherited was a family home on three acres of land that had been passed down from generation to generation. It had always been one of the nicest homes in Forks, but after Renee was done with it it became the largest, most beautiful home in the small town.

They practically rebuilt the whole thing, looking at the before and after pictures you would never be able to tell it was the same house, it also stuck out like a sore thumb in a town where nothing ever changed.

* * *

**Forks, November 2009**

I sighed loudly and closed the book I was reading, laying it haphazardly across my lap. Reclining against my headboard I stared at my surroundings.

My bedroom was huge, probably three times the size of a normal bedroom, I had a king size bed flanked by two night stands, a desk supported my computer, a couch faced the television that sat on a large entertainment system, there was also a dresser and huge walk in closet, and last a humongous bookcase that was placed so it formed a small cubby around a plush overstuffed chair. My favorite part of the room.

My room used to be decorated in bright hues, but when my mom died last year I had everything changed to blacks and dark reds. It just didn't feel right coming home to such a happy, cheerful looking room when I was anything but.

I stood up, returned the book to its shelf, and went over to the large window that overlooked our back yard. I stared out the window into the darkness, just like I did every night, focusing on the wooden bench swing that sat across the yard facing the house.

When Renee was alive she would go out there every night to sit and look at the stars. She would stay there for hours on end, just gazing up at the sky, a soft smile on her face as she rocked the swing lightly.

But she wasn't there now, just like she wasn't there yesterday, and wouldn't be there tomorrow. I knew this and yet I still found myself here night after night looking at nothing, but an empty swing and feeling nothing but emptiness.

I took a deep breath and went to turn away from the window when something caught my eye, stopping me mid turn. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as my eyes locked onto a shadowy figure standing just inside the edge of the forest, to the side of the swing.

I probably would have never seen the figure save for the two red orbs that blazed brightly where the eyes should have been. I felt like I was rooted to the spot, my body frozen in place. I wanted to scream out for Charlie, or run away from the window, but I was unable to do anything but stare. I was completely transfixed.

Suddenly, I was filled with the strongest urge to go and I even took a step backwards towards the door. Go where? I forced myself to question, trying to fight off the haziness that had enveloped me.

To him, he was calling me… It wasn't something I thought, it was something I knew with every fiber of my being startling me enough to pull me from the haze.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, trying to shake away whatever had come over me. When I looked back out the window I didn't see the figure or the red orbs that had consumed me. I pulled the drapes down and shivered. There was still a strong urge for me to go outside and I had to force myself to turn out the lights and crawl into bed.

I laid in my bed for hours trying to make sense out of what had happened, what I had seen and felt. It didn't make sense though and the longer I thought about it the more confused I became. Finally I convinced myself that none of it happened, that I must have just daydreamed or imagined it, but even as I finally drifted off to sleep my hands were still gripping the covers. So tightly that my knuckles turned white by my effort to root myself to the spot. I would not give into the immediate urge to go outside… to him.

_I stepped out into the darkness. The air was warm and there was a gentle breeze that made my hair flutter against the sides of my face as I made my way across the yard. The grass was cool and damp against my bare feet. I stopped as I neared the bench swing, I wanted to sit and look up at the stars like my mom used to, but he was waiting for me._

_I pulled myself away from the swing but let my fingers graze against the wood as I passed it. My heart quickened as I approached the edge of the woods. At first I saw nothing, and panic started to well up from the pit of my stomach, but before I could make another move a velvety voice called out to me._

_"Bella," he said quietly, "I have been waiting for you for a very long time."_

_My heart fluttered and I was afraid it would stop beating all together. His voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. A thousand questions swan in my head, but I would only be able to ask one at a time so I chose the most obvious one._

_"Who are you?" I questioned shakily._

_A musical laugh rang out from somewhere to my right, my head snapped in that direction, my eyes searching the darkness for him. There was nothing, only trees and plants, and then my eyes locked onto his bright red ones. I automatically took a step towards him._

_"I think," he said carefully, "it would be best for you to stay right there, love. At least for the moment." His voice rang with a warning tone._

_I forced myself to stay where I was, which took every ounce of my restraint, I wanted nothing more to go to him, it was like he was calling to me even when he wasn't saying a word._

_"Okay," I whispered._

_As much as I wanted to go to him there was an alarm going off inside of me somewhere._

_"Are you not afraid in the least bit?" he questioned darkly._

_"Of what?" I asked, genuinely confused._

_He laughed his beautiful musical laugh again._

_"There are many things about me you should be afraid of, I am probably the most dangerous thing you will ever encounter, but let us start out with the most obvious warning sign; my eyes. Any human who ever looked into my eyes immediately cowered in fear."_

_I studied his eyes, the only thing that I could make out in the darkness. They glowed bright red, like two rubies, in the surrounding blackness. Logically I knew that this should scare me, but it didn't. To me they were beautiful._

_"No, your eyes do not scare me, but… could I see the rest of you?"_

_"In due time, love. I have to go for now," he said quickly. "I'll be seeing you," he added before he disappeared._

_"Wait!" I called into the darkness._

_I took a step forward and a warm hand grabbed my arm. I spun around angrily to see who was holding me back, but when I saw who it was my anger melted away._

_"Jacob?"_

The sound of my alarm pulled me from my deep sleep. I groaned and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. I felt groggy, like I had been sleeping for days.

I finally was able to drag myself out of bed, and gathering my clothes together I showered and dressed quickly, dreading another day at Forks High School. It was the same thing every day, nothing new ever happened. The worst part was putting on a happy face and acting like the person I had been before the accident.

I hated pretending that everything was fine, that I was okay, but the alternative was worse. If I let down my facade they would force me back to the grief counselors and all the kids would avoid me again; as if unhappiness and death were contagious.

How was I to know that today not only would the town that never changed be changed forever, but a chain of events would be triggered that would bring me face to face with death, once again?


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival

**Important A/N: ****This chapter contains explicit content and adult themes. Remember while reading this story that the rating is M. Please review at the end of chapter and let me know how you feel! I will be responding to all reviews, so if you have questions ask away! **

**Also, to avoid any confusion...it seems ff has stopped allowing breaks in the story where I used to put - so now for a transition marker I have V~V instead :)**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV- **

Ethan and his makeshift family had moved yet again. I hadn't seen any of them in over seven years, which in my opinion was far too much of a break for Ethan. But as much as I enjoyed tracking the Cullens (sickening how they all adopted Carlisle's last name like they were a real family) down just to torture them, I admit that I had grown tired of it for awhile.

The last time I saw them they had been living just outside Cantwell, one of the smallest towns in Alaska, with a population of only 230 people. They had joined up with another coven of vampires who refrained from drinking the blood of humans; the Denali clan. I had tracked them there nine years ago. At first I was disappointed; there wasn't much damage that I could do in a town of only 230 people without drawling the unwanted attention of the Volturi. The Volturi being the "Enforcers" that make sure the rest of us vampires do not do anything that would expose us to the humans.

I watched the Cullen and Denali clans undetected for awhile, bidding my time, waiting for an opportunity to do some kind of damage, but quickly grew restless and bored. Just as I decided to move on for awhile, I noticed a budding romance starting between Ethan and one of the females from the Denali Clan, Victoria.

To my brother's credit, Victoria was one of the most beautiful vampires I had seen thus far. There were only two others, Rosalie one of the Cullens and Tanya a Denali, which rivaled Victoria in the looks department.

But of course, being the pathetic being that he is, Ethan did not act upon his feelings. He liked Victoria, befriended her, cared for her, lusted after her even, but he did not truly love her and therefore he would not pursue her as his mate; if even for a short time. Though Ethan was now the monster he had despised so as a human, he refused to act like it. At least that is what I gathered from his thoughts. No matter how much he restrained himself he couldn't stop the fact that his eyes would often linger on Victoria, the soft swell of her breasts, the swing of her hips. He would catch himself and focus his attention immediately on something else, but the animalistic want for her was always there. It was instinct after all.

**V~V**

I decided to make my move when Victoria went hunting alone one night. I followed her deftly until we were far enough away from the others. At first when I decided to show myself she thought I was Ethan, but quickly picked up on the key differences in us. I used all of my charm on the gullible vampire and to my satisfaction quickly had her wrapped around my finger. Soon enough she was sneaking away from the clans to meet with me at every chance in the deepest areas of the woods.

I would tell her stories of my travels, about how delicious the humans tasted and how satisfying it was to drain the life from their bodies. She admitted that she did not enjoy the blood of animals and how she longed to taste the sweet blood of humans once more. She explained that she joined the Denali clan because she hated being alone and found comfort in living in one place for longer periods of time. But I already knew all of this, what she didn't know was that I could hear her every thought. She gave me the key to manipulating her without ever saying a word.

Becoming an excellent actor over the years I pretended to court her relentlessly, professing my growing 'love' for her at each of our encounters, and how terribly I wanted her but that we had to take things slow. Once I even confessed teary eyed that I knew my brother was in love with her and how I didn't want to hurt him, he was my brother after all; sickening I know.

At times the things I forced myself to say to her made me want to claw my own ears off or in the very least cut out my own tongue. But I had to do what I had to do, and I had this sorry excuse for a woman eating right out of the palm of my hand.

**V~V**

Finally, Ethan followed Victoria one night, curious as to where she kept slipping off to. As soon as I heard his train of thought, I knew that night I would be able to bestow my revenge yet again. Ethan had grown tired of fighting off his feelings for Victoria, however superficial they were. He planned on approaching her alone and giving into what he assumed they both wanted.

I had absolutely no feelings for Victoria, quite the opposite actually. No denying she was beautiful, but her beauty was overshadowed by the fact that she was so gullible and air headed, weak and clingy, even stupid at times. Not to mention I continuously had to block her thoughts because they were extremely annoying and pathetic. She was nothing more than a tool I could use against Ethan.

As she approached our meeting place this night I met her eagerly.

_'What the hell is this? _Ethan's thoughts raced, panicked. _'Is that Edward?'_

Every night Victoria came to me hoping that I would do what Ethan would not. Tonight she would get her wish. I pushed her up against a tree pretending to greet her eagerly and a soft moan escaped her lips. She had been waiting for Ethan to touch her like this; she had craved a man's touch almost as badly as she craved human blood.

I kissed her roughly, letting my hands roam her hard ice cold body. Ethan waited for her to cry out, to try and fight me off, but of course she did no such thing. Instead, she fisted her hands into my hair pulling me tightly against her.

I tore her clothes off, tossing them carelessly to the ground. I was more careful with my own clothes making sure not to damage them as I took them off. Victoria waited impatiently for me to undress and once I had she immediately pounced on me, wrapping her legs around my waist, and desperately attacked my mouth with her own.

To Ethan or anyone else happening to be looking in from the outside it would seem as if Victoria and I were two lovers in the heat of passion. However, unbeknownst to Ethan at the moment the scene was unfolding in front of him, every single movement I made was carefully plotted for maximum damage.

I slammed Victoria's back against a tree, her legs still wound around my waist, so that her face was in full view of Ethan. My back was to him, but when she finally caught sight of him I could see him in her thoughts. I had to control myself from bursting into a fit of laughter at the expression of shock, confusion, and helplessness that he wore

Surprised and embarrassed and now being aware of his presence, Victoria started to sober and she realized she needed to put a stop to what we were doing. Unfortunately for them there was just no way I was going to let it end that easily. The fact that I could hear their innermost thoughts always put me one step ahead of my victims, and so before she could make her thoughts reality I pushed my fingers into her wet core, skillfully pumping them in and out until she could not concentrate on anything but my actions. Overwhelmed with intense pleasure Ethan was quickly forgotten and she begged for me to take her.

"Say it louder," I growled.

"Please," she begged again, this time loudly.

"Say my name," I hissed realizing that Ethan was holding on to a small bit of hope that Victoria somehow had mistaken me for him.

"Edward, please!" she screamed.

I rammed myself into her roughly and her eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly. His last shred of hope shattered, Ethan's expression and his horrified thoughts thrilled me. Finally breaking out of his paralyzed state of horror, he turned his back and ran like the coward he was. His racing thoughts were full of sadness, disgust, hurt; he was broken. My goal was complete. I had once again accomplished my vow of causing him misery.

I grinned and tore Victoria from me, tossing her roughly to the ground, not even bothering to finish what I had started with her. I had done what I came here to do; she had served her purpose and alone was the cause of no pleasure or satisfaction, mentally or physically.

She cried out in confusion, her mind racing, trying to make sense of what was happening, why I had stopped, wondering how I could do this to someone as beautiful as she was. The look on her face and how highly she thought of herself made me smirk in disgust. Though still able to appreciate the beauty of a woman after Alexandria's death, I had no sexual appetite since that day. Not to mention the fact that even if I was capable of it, finding a woman with as little substance as Victoria sexually attractive was laughable. And being the monster that I was the only mental pleasure or satisfaction I was capable of feeling was attainable only by hurting Ethan.

"Did you really think I wanted you?" I spat.

Sitting vulnerable and exposed in the dirt at my feet she drew her knees up towards her chest to try and hide some of her nakedness.

"I…I don't understand…I...I thought…" she stuttered in confusion.

Basking in the aftermath of the destruction I caused I laughed cruelly. "You pathetic, naïve, girl… I care for no one. I feel for no one, especially not one as gullible and stupid as you. I live on solely to torture Ethan for all of eternity and you my dear were just my latest tool in his destruction," I said giddily.

Although it had taken far too long, and only after I had spelled it out for her, the realization of what she had done, what had really transpired crashed over her. If she'd had an ounce of self control or dignity she could have put a stop to the events at the moment she had realized we weren't alone. Although there were many horrible and evil things I could profess to being, a rapist was not one of them. I was too smart, too witty, and too good at what I did to have to resort to such desperate measures like forcing a woman to have sex with me. If she would have fought my sexual advances it would have ended there. But too weak to fight her animal instinct, she had knowingly chosen the pleasure I was offering over Ethan. I am quite sure if vampires could get ill she would have vomited on the spot. Instead, she sobbed tearlessly as every detail sunk in and she remembered the look on Ethan's face.

I grinned as I dressed quickly ignoring her dramatic sobs. Straightening my own clothes to perfection, I scooped up her shredded linens and tossed them at her feet.

"Thanks again for helping me, you played your part perfectly," I said sweetly before I disappeared into the night.

It was always an added bonus when I could destroy someone else in the process of tearing Ethan's life apart.

**V~V**

After that night, utterly content in my victory and knowing I would be unable to top that performance anytime soon; I had disappeared from Ethan's life for seven years. Shortly after leaving Cantwell I joined forces with another vampire who was very much like myself. He went by the name of James, and for the next several years we went from town to town enjoying what it is in our nature to do; hunt and feed, but we did it with the flair of ruthlessness we both seemed to have.

A few weeks ago though I had grown restless, yet again; I began to wonder what my dear brother Ethan was up to these days. I knew it was about time to pay him another visit.

But before I tracked Ethan down I had to part ways with James. We had become somewhat friendly (_if you would call traveling with another for the sheer fact that they were just as evil and ruthless as you were friendliness_) in the years we spent with each other. However, James was rather impulsive, sloppy and did not have the patience to sit back and wait undetected for however long it took until the perfect opportunity presented itself. And that was just the way I liked to operate in order to cause Ethan the greatest amount of pain possible.

**V~V**

After getting rid of James, tracking the Cullens was much simpler than I expected it to be after 7 years of losing track of their movements. The Cullen clan had moved to Forks a week ago. I knew that everyone but Carlisle and Esme would be attending the local High School, just like they always did in a new location. The younger they appeared to be when they first arrived in a new town, the longer they were able to stay there without drawing attention to their lack of physical aging. They also always took a week moving into their new home, getting settled if you will, before they started school and work. Predictable is what they were and that benefited me greatly.

It was a Saturday night when I finally arrived. I planned to scout out the town for the rest of the weekend gathering all the information that I could, forming a mental map of the area. The more I knew the ins and outs of a location the easier it was to move about unnoticed by both any humans and the Cullens. Forks however, would be a bigger challenge than most being that there was also a third party I would need to steer clear of, the werewolves. Had I been unaware of the beasts that inhabited the reservation beside Forks, I could have easily found myself in a nasty situation. But due to the Cullens prior time spent here I was able to plan accordingly.

Around a hundred years had passed since my previous visit to this area, and upon my return I fully expected to find it greatly changed. But as I made the first run through of Forks I quickly realized that besides the more modern houses, buildings, and roadways the land itself had been left virtually unaltered, making my first task of scouting and memorizing the area extremely simple. I was finished with what I thought would take the rest of the weekend in less than two hours.

**V~V**

_The first time the Cullens had lived here was so long ago that the town hadn't even had an official name yet. Shortly after their move to the area they became painfully aware of the wolves presence as well as their hatred, disgust, and overall distrust of our kind. _

_But even through their intense hatred of vampires, Carlisle, the "leader" of the Cullens and ever the diplomat had found a way to forge some semblance of a truce with the mutts. The Cullens vowed they would not step foot on the Quileute reservation or bite/kill any of their tribe as well as any residents of the developing town bordering the wolves reservation. The wolves vowed that as long as the vampires upheld their end of the treaty they would allow them to live in peace, and to keep their secret from the humans …or some bullshit like that. It just was another example of how pathetic the Cullens were. Making pacts with some half breed mutts…I would have just killed them all and been done with it._

_Hmm… maybe that would be an option for destroying Ethan's life, yet again. I could start a war between the Cullens and the wolves. Not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all._

A sudden movement snapped me out of my deep thoughts and I realized that I had been leaning against a huge tree just inside the edge of the forest. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts about the Cullen's beginning here, the wolves, and the new idea about starting a war, that I hadn't even been aware I'd stopped walking.

Fully alert now, a second movement drew my gaze to the upstairs window of a house where a young girl stood gazing out in my direction. Instinctively I pressed myself flat against the tree, but I realized rather quickly that it wasn't I the girl wasn't looking at; she was staring longingly at the swing a couple feet away from me.

Normally, humans were of absolutely no interest to me and at this point I would have moved on, but instead I curiously studied the girl's face. She wasn't as young as she had first appeared to be, the sadness on her face had made her seem younger upon first glance. I was transfixed by the longing in her huge brown eyes. It was the same look I'd seen on my own face at times when I unexpectedly caught my reflection somewhere.

Something about the girl called out to me and I was unable to move away, instead I felt myself take a step closer, moving just a bit further from the safety of the shadows. She had begun to turn away but her eyes caught mine. I knew she could see me because she turned fully back towards the window, her eyes locked onto mine, her body tense with alarm.

Since Alexandria I hadn't felt anything besides anger, hate, or disgust unless I was causing someone pain. But staring at what should have been an insignificant human girl something in me softened, like ice beginning to thaw. Overwhelmed, I pushed the disconcerting feeling aside and focused instead on the anticipation of her reaction to seeing me. I waited for her to scream or run away at the sight of my red eyes, but she just stood there with the strangest expression on her face.

A light breeze kicked up then and I could suddenly smell her from where I stood. She smelled absolutely delicious. I wanted her, craved her and so I began consciously willing her to me, urging her with my mind to come to me, but suddenly I was painfully aware that I had been doing that since the moment I laid eyes on her. I just hadn't acknowledged that I was doing it until now.

She took a step backwards and excitement swelled through me, she was going to come to me…

Something had been nagging at me though and belatedly I realized that I couldn't hear her. There was no way to be sure if the reason she was stepping away from the window was to come to me or to instead run away from me…because her mind was completely silent.

I was confused and taken aback and could feel myself quickly losing control to my growing hunger. The girl squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head, and at that moment I forced myself back into the darkness and took off into the night.

**V~V**

The blood lust was worse than it had ever been and I needed to feed...immediately. I ran until I reached a nearby town where the night life buzzed. Instead of playing my usual games I grabbed the first human who stumbled past the dark alley I was waiting in, draining him quickly. As I dropped his lifeless body to the ground, staring down at the dead human, I felt anger rise up in me.

Why hadn't I allowed my hunger to take over back there? Why hadn't I just gone up and killed the girl instead of fighting my instinct and traveling so far out of my way to hunt and feed? And even more important, why the fuck couldn't I hear what she was thinking? What in bloody hell had come over me?

Frustrated and angry at my softness towards the girl I quickly made my way back to Forks. I would finish my mission with Ethan, and then I would return and kill the girl who was now haunting my every thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. FF has been acting up lately and it has been hard for the athuors to update :( I have also heard you all haven't been getting story alerts which stinks. Hopefully they will straighten out the bugs soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness of my past

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave_

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

The move back to Forks went as smoothly as possible. We were able to get settled in quickly and had the whole weekend to relax before starting work and school. However, I wasn't thrilled about moving back to this particular place. Don't get me wrong, I love the area with its lush landscaping and plentiful game…I just don't love the wolves that live next to the town. Although we have a standing treaty with them, the idea of living somewhere you not only have a group of people…animals…who know what we are, but who hate us with a passion, isn't my idea of a good time. I get enough hate from Edward as it is.

Speaking of Edward, he hadn't been causing hell for me lately. It makes me uneasy when he disappears for long periods of time because when he finally shows up again he is even more evil and volatile than usual. Seemingly to make up for his absence.

I hadn't seen him since… since…Victoria. So it had to have been about seven years now? The mere thought of what he had done to her made me sick with fury. He had hurt me of course, but he had left Victoria completely broken. She had never been the same and I doubt that she ever would be.

She left right after the _incident_ and we never heard from her again. Tanya, a friend of ours said she heard from an acquaintance that Victoria went back to hunting humans, becoming a ruthless killer. The news made me ill; it was my fault Edward hurt her and now the blood of every human she killed not only stained her hands, but mine as well.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was even more overcast than usual this morning. I didn't get a chance to turn on the news to see if it would rain, I was running late, so I grabbed my raincoat just in case as I scrambled out of the house.

I threw my backpack and coat in the passenger seat and started up my old truck. The truck had belonged to Charlie's best friend Billy and was beyond ancient, but Billy's son Jacob had fixed it up as much as possible for me when Charlie bought it.

Jacob Black was not only the son of my dad's best friend; he was…or rather _used_ to be my best friend as well. We were born only two months apart, Jake being the oldest, and we had always been best friends. It had been that way since as far back as I could remember.

**V~V**

_Every time our family and the Blacks got together our parents would, without fail, tell us the story of the day Jacob and I had become inseparable._

_The story was usually told after dinner when we were all gathered in the living room. Charlie, Renee, Billy, and Sarah would all be scattered on the couch, talking and joking, and Jacob and I were usually on the floor in the middle of a game of cards or some board game._

_My mom would always begin by suddenly clapping her hands together, excitedly. "The day you were born Bella," she would say with a soft smile on her face, waiting until Jacob and I stopped what we were doing. _

_We both knew what was coming, everyone did, but I don't think any of us minded. Jacob and I always stopped to look up at our parents. It was one of those stories you could listen to over and over again, just because it was comfortable. It made you warm inside. Cozy, like the feeling you get when you stumble across a favorite toy you had forgotten about or an old picture that you always loved looking at._

_"Your dad and Billy were out fishing early one morning when I started having contractions," she would continue once she had our attention. "So I called Sarah up and she promised she would be right over. On her way, she saw some boys playing and paid them to go down to the river and find Billy and Charlie to let them know she was taking me to the hospital. Even though Jacob was only two months old and technically not supposed to be in the delivery room, I told that nurse I would __not__ push unless she allowed Sarah and Jacob to stay. Finally, when the doctors and nurses realized I was not exaggerating, they wheeled in a newborn bassinet and laid Jacob in it so Sarah was free to hold my hand and coach me through the labor. Your dad and Billy rushed into the room just as you made your way into the world. You were screaming bloody murder as soon as you came out, you should have seen your dad's face."_

_At this part of the story Charlie would shrug his shoulders looking embarrassed and everyone would laugh, Sarah would pick up where my mom left off._

_"A firecracker from the start, you continued screaming the whole time the nurses cleaned you off and got you dressed. When the doctor handed you to your mom you calmed down a little, but still wouldn't quit crying. Renee tried feeding you and rocking you, but nothing seemed to work. Then she handed you to Charlie and you started screaming at the top of your lungs again; Charlie looked like a deer caught in the headlights holding this tiny bundle of spitfire. He was so nervous."_

_The adults would all have another good laugh at Charlie's expense before my mom would pick the story back up._

_"So anyways… throughout this whole ordeal little Jacob was in the bassinet, as quiet as could be. I could see his little head moving side to side looking for what was making all the racket. He looked so worried...it was adorable. Jokingly, I told everyone we should set you down with Jacob and maybe he would be a good influence for you. Sarah, however, thought that was a bright idea and taking you from Charlie, laid you next to Jacob in the bassinet. You were still crying when she laid you down and I guess you startled Jacob because then he began to cry. Sarah went to pick you back up, but as soon as you heard Jacob cry you turned and opened your eyes, looked at him, and quit crying. Sarah stepped back and as soon as you quit crying Jacob quit crying and turned his head to look at you. You both just stared at each other wide eyed until neither one of you could keep your eyes open. I swear you both fell asleep at exactly the same moment."_

_My mom would pause, grinning from ear to ear at the memory, and then my dad would finally speak; his voice was always thick with emotion_

_"When it was finally time for Sarah and Billy to leave we all walked over to the bassinet where Jacob and you were sound asleep. Somehow you both wound up right up against one another, your hand was curled up against Jacob's cheek and his hand was curled up right underneath your little chin. Your mom took one look at you both and said that you two were always going to be just like that. Connected. No matter how old you grew or where life took you, and even though you both had families who loved you more than anything you two would always find the greatest comfort in each other. The two of you would be inseparable for the rest of your lives."_

_I don't know why the story choked Charlie up so much, but he always got a little teary eyed at the end and then Billy with his usual booming voice would jump in._

_"And Renee was absolutely right. Just look at the two of you now!" he would point out gleefully._

_Somehow at the end of the story Jake and I always found ourselves curled up together, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around me, or we would be laying next to each other one of each of our legs entangled with the others. Neither of us would realize it though until Billy pointed it out and we would pull apart quickly, rolling our eyes and brushing it off like it was no big deal. That would cause our parents another good laugh._

_Eventually, once the embarrassment wore off, Jacob and I would get back to whatever game we had been playing and our parents would go back to talking about whatever it was they talked about until it was time for the Blacks to leave._

**V~V**

I would love to say that Billy was correct in saying my mom was right. That everything had turned out just the way she had predicted...Unfortunately...she was wrong.

**V~V**

_We __had__ been inseparable for sixteen years. We spent every moment together possible, sharing everything with one another. There were no secrets, no lies, none of the drama that usually plagues childhood friendships. Our parents even started to whisper about the possibility of Jacob and I getting married one day. I dated boys at school and Jake dated girls in La Push, but every relationship we were in ended with our partners being jealous about the amount of time Jake and I spent together and how close we were. I think even Jacob and I began to believe we would end up together one day. _

_We started to develop our relationship beyond just friendship the summer we turned fifteen. It started off with Jacob planting a sloppy kiss on me one evening before he went home. I had been too stunned to kiss him back, or say anything, and he rushed off quickly looking extremely flustered. _

_The next day when he came over we didn't say a word about what happened the night before. We went about our plans as usual, going down to First Beach to look for seashells for my collection; while we were walking our hands found one another's. We walked like that, silently holding hands not even picking up seashells, just staring straight ahead until we reached the end of the beach where it met the forest. We turned toward each other and both leaned in at the same time for a much less sloppy kiss than the night before._

_From then on we were a different kind of inseparable and our parents couldn't be more thrilled._

_We both knew our mothers secretly planned the wedding even though it would have been years and years before, __and if,__ we actually would have gotten married._

_Our budding romance lasted exactly one year._

_Since mine and Jacob's birthday were only two months apart, Jake's on May 3rd and mine on July 3rd, our mothers decided to pool their resources and have a giant combined sixteenth birthday party. They set the day of the party right in the middle of both our actual birthdays, June 3rd, 2008._

_I invited all my friends from Forks and Jacob had all his friends from La Push. Our parents rented out the town hall, got a DJ and even had the party catered. It was more like a prom than a sixteenth birthday party._

_The night was absolutely perfect though. Everything was beautiful, the food was great, the DJ played all of our favorite songs, all of our friends showed up, and everyone had a wonderful time._

_Jacob pulled me aside towards the end of the night, away from everyone, and told me he loved me for the first time. He told me that he had always loved me, but he was just too afraid to tell me. He confessed that he had always been jealous of any guy I ever dated and never really liked any of the girls he dated. Not in the way he liked me anyways._

_I knew I loved him too and even though I had never admitted it even to myself, I had been jealous of the girls he dated as well. I told him I loved him too and that was when something significant changed between us. _

_Somehow the world felt brighter, clearer, like it had just been waiting for us to get to this moment. We kissed and it was like nothing either one of us had felt before; even with each other. It was magical._

_Just when I thought things couldn't get any better our parents stopped the party to tell us they had a surprise for us outside. Jake and I along with all of our friends followed our parents out front._

_Parked right in front of the building were two brand new Mustangs, Jake's and my dream cars. My car was a bright cherry red and Jacob's was midnight black. Both of us were stunned and speechless, we never expected to get cars much less our dream cars._

_When we were finally able to regain our composure, we thanked our parents profusely and then begged our parents to let us take them for a quick test drive. It had began to rain though a few minutes before the big reveal and our dads thought it would be better for us to wait until it stopped, our mothers reminded us we still had over a hundred guests; it would be rude to leave._

_We reluctantly agreed and went back to the party, but were unable to fully focus on the party the rest of the night thanks to the excitement of knowing that soon we would get to drive our cars. _

_Luckily the rest of the night flew by in a blur and soon enough we found ourselves alone with our parents. The guests had all gone and even the DJ was packed up and headed out the door._

_Charlie and Billy, knowing how excited we were, told Renee and Sarah to go ahead and take us for a quick test drive; they would finish cleaning up the party. It had stopped raining and the last thing I heard as I rushed out the door, Jake leading the way his hand wrapped tightly around mine, was Charlie yelling for us to drive careful and that the roads would still be wet._

_Jacob, although eager to drive his own car, insisted on being in the car with me for my first run so that he could explain all the features to me. Our mothers thought it was sweet and giggled like school girls as they climbed into the backseat letting Jacob ride up front with me._

_After Jacob thoroughly explained every feature of the car he finally let me put the key into the ignition. I went to put the car into gear, but he grabbed my hand and scolded me for not buckling my seat belt. Renee and Sarah started laughing again and Jacob turned around and made them put on their seat belts as well, which in turn made them laugh even harder. Once we were all buckled in he finally let me pull out of the town hall driveway. _

_Fifteen minutes later, in the blink of an eye both, our worlds came crashing down and nothing in our lives would ever be the same._

_Everything was going smoothly; we had just turned around to head back to the town hall when suddenly Jacob's body went rigid. He looked like he smelled something awful and even began to shake. I could have sworn he even growled, but before anyone could ask him what the heck the matter was something flew across the street so quickly it was just a blur. I remember thinking that it had a vaguely human form. Before we could process what had happened a huge wolf like creature bounded into the road running the same path as the first object; as if it were chasing after it._

_My headlights must have surprised or stunned the second creature because it froze right in the middle of the road. I heard Renee scream and Jake yelled for me not to slam on the breaks because we would hydroplane, but it was too late. Out of confusion and panic I had already slammed on the breaks._

_The car squealed and swerved out of my control. Everything had happened so quickly, from the time I saw the first thing dart across the road until I lost control, it had only been a matter of seconds. I jerked the wheel to try to keep the car on the road, but instead the car must have hit a groove in the side of the road and flipped, sending us rolling down a ravine._

_The sound of screaming, metal crushing and glass shattering was all I remembered before the car hurtled into a tree sending me spiraling into darkness. I don't remember anything that happened after we hit the tree. All I know about the rest of the night is what I pieced together from others._

_The car had wrapped around the tree and was damaged in such a way that no one should have been able to get out. The car had also burst into flames upon impact, leaving us all trapped in the inferno of the wreckage._

_I was told that Jacob escaped somehow; he only had time to pull one of us out before the car was so engulfed with flames there was no possibility of even trying to pull anyone else out. No one knows how Jacob even managed to get himself out in the first place, much less drag me from the wreckage._

_Everyone who saw the aftermath said that it should have been completely impossible for anyone to survive. The papers called the fact that Jacob and I lived a real life Miracle, and news stations around the country ran stories showing pictures of the wreckage and the two teenagers that somehow survived it. _

_I had broken bones everywhere and my right shoulder was burned pretty badly; they thought that was sustained when Jacob dragged me out of the car. People debated for weeks about how Jacob had managed to get me out of the car. They said that my door was completely ripped from the car and tossed several feet away from the wreckage; but it was done so after the car had caught fire because the door was burned badly. The car did not catch fire until after it had hit the tree on Jacob's side which completely caved in where he would have been sitting._

_The only injuries he sustained where a broken left arm and a fractured left leg, he was burn free except for his hands, which they figured must have been burned when he pulled me from the car. But the only way that it would have been possible for him to pull me from the car is if Jacob had been the one to tear the door from the car, which would have explained the burns on his hands. However, logically the doors would have been welded shut by the heat from the burning car; it should have been impossible for anyone, much less a sixteen year old boy to tear the door from the car._

_The police and firefighters arrived on the scene less than ten minutes after the crash, tipped off by a guy named Sam Uley from La Push who had placed a call to the fire department saying that he had been driving and saw a huge explosion and smoke in that general area._

_A police officer, who interviewed me later, said he was one of the officers first on the scene. He told me that when he pulled up, Jacob was huddled up against a tree yards away from the wreckage with me unconscious cradled in his arms, begging me to hold on. He was amazed that Jacob was able to carry me so far from the wreckage with burnt hands, a broken arm and a fractured leg. _

_The officer, the media, Charlie, Billy, everyone…they all wanted to know how we survived, they all wanted answers. But neither Jacob nor I remembered anything after we hit the tree. Neither one of us knew what happened or how we survived, and frankly I couldn't have cared less. The only thing I knew, the only thing I cared about, was that both our mothers were gone. _

_Each one of us blamed ourselves for the loss of Renee and Sarah. Charlie and Billy said they should never have allowed us to drive at night on the wet roads, if anything they should have been the ones in the car. I blamed myself for panicking, for letting the accident happen in the first place, and Jake blamed himself for not being able to save our mothers._

**V~V**

That all happened a little over a year ago; I haven't really seen or talked to Jacob since our mothers' funeral.

We tried once, after several months had passed, to see each other. Jacob came over to watch a movie because Charlie had to work late and didn't want me to be at home alone.

I thought I would be okay. I thought I would be able to hold it together. But as soon as Jacob came in and kissed me on my cheek I just about broke in two. It was too hard for me to see him, to be with him. Looking at him all I could remember was that night, everything about him reminded me of our mothers. I would never be able to look at Jake and not be reminded of that night, so I ran. I ran up the stairs to my room locking the door behind me. It was easier to run away than to face the pain.

Jacob didn't follow me, he never came back and I never asked him to. Our sixteen year bond that had forged by our mothers placing us together at my birth was severed by their death.

I pulled up to the school feeling drained by my memories and turned the truck off.

I lowered my head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself; I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I had to get a hold of myself; it wasn't working very well though. I could feel the despair rising up from the depths I fought so hard to keep it in. Tears clouded my eyes threatening to spill over and I could feel my hands shaking. I was losing it.

A sharp tap on my window made my head snap up towards the sound. I couldn't believe what I saw before me, it took my breath away...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support. I know I have a couple new readers to the story as well, to you I say WELCOME and thank you for giving this story a chance!**** I always enjoy feedback and interaction with you guys (old and new) so don't hesitate to tell me what you think or ask questions or just say hello!**


	8. Chapter 7: Confusion

**Jasper's POV**

I left for our new high school before the rest of my family. Ethan usually rode with me and Emmett would wait for Rosalie, who took forever to get ready, but this morning Ethan still hadn't gotten back from hunting with Carlisle, and Rosalie of course still wasn't ready… so needless to say I was riding solo.

**V~V**

I pulled into the parking lot and took in Forks High School; it looked like any normal small town school, and exactly as I had pictured it. Just as I was about to get out of my car thinking how uneventful this place seemed, another car pulled into the parking lot and parked a couple spaces down from mine. The girl who was driving looked horrified and I could see her shaking. Concerned, I looked to see if anyone had been following her, but no other cars passed on the street. I looked at the girl again, she had her head down with her forehead pressed against the steering wheel, her brown hair hiding her face.

I exited my car quickly and made myself walk at human pace over to the girl's truck, just in case anyone was watching from inside the school. I second guessed myself as I approached her car. What if I scared her? This was a new school after all and I wasn't naïve about how we came across to the humans. Although we were naturally beautiful and the humans were drawn to us, their instincts were right to be afraid or cautious of us.

I could feel the girl's emotions hit me as I neared the car. I was overcome with such sadness, anger, and grief that I knew I had no choice but to help her…

I tapped what I thought would be lightly, on the window, but it made a sharp rapping noise in the silence of the empty parking lot. The girl sucked in a breath sharply and her head snapped up towards me. She looked surprised and as soon as she locked eyes with me I pushed the negative feelings away and flooded myself and her with calmness.

She stared at me wide eyed for a moment and other emotions started to mix in with her new feelings of calmness. She was confused for one; I'm sure because she had no idea who I was. Then there was the slightest hint of lust, which wasn't an unusual emotion for humans to feel around us, however, to this girl's credit the feelings of lust were extremely minimal; barely there at all.

Suddenly, she realized that she was staring and became embarrassed, and fumbled to get the door open. I stepped to the side so she was able to open the door, but as she lowered herself out of the truck immediately her scent washed over me. She smelled absolutely delicious, in response venom pooled in my mouth.

"Yes?" she questioned, her voice shaking slightly.

I realized that I was still connecting her to my own feelings and she had been bombarded by the several emotions that had hit me when her scent did. She was extremely confused and I was beginning to think that approaching this girl in an empty parking lot probably wasn't the brightest idea.

I forced calmness through the both of us once more and she visibly relaxed again. I could do this. Sure she smelled delectable, but I was better than this, I could control my urges. I had come across very few humans who carried a scent as appetizing as hers, but they existed and I had been able to control myself the one time I had come across one before.

Carlisle had prepared us for the two types of humans that would threaten our lifestyle the most, Sirens and Singers. Sirens were like this girl, they carried such a strong, sweet scent that it would tempt any vampire beyond the normal blood lust we felt when around humans. He wasn't positive what made these rare humans (Sirens) smell better than the rest, but he had a come to the conclusion that they were the second kind of human he would warn us about, a Singer, only slightly less potent to the ones they didn't actually belong to.

Singers are extremely rare, and by no means does every vampire have one. But if a human was unlucky enough to be a Singer their blood and scent actually called or "sang" exclusively to one individual vampire, hence the name. If a vampire came across _their Singer_ it would be next to impossible for that vampire to resist draining them. A Singer that crossed paths with a vampire that they didn't belong to would still be much more tempting to all of our kind than normal humans, thus making them a Siren to all but the one they actually belonged to as a Singer. At least this was Carlisle's theory. Regardless of what made them the way they were, Singers and Sirens were extremely rare, and very dangerous.

* * *

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the car feeling extremely calm, even though the most beautiful boy I had ever seen stood in front of me. Suddenly, I was overcome with a strong want, a borderline hunger, but also restraint. The boy in front of me looked the way I felt and I was confused completely by what was happening.

"Yes?" I questioned, my voice shaking from the conflicting emotions that were surging through me.

Calmness swept over me again and the boy took a deep breath, smiling, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry to bother you. I, uh, well… I saw you pull in and you looked ill, then you put your head down and just sat there. So I just wanted to…to… make sure you were okay," he fumbled over his words and I could almost feel how flustered he was.

Now, I was the one who was embarrassed. Heat crept up my neck and into my face; I knew I was blushing. Anytime I was embarrassed or nervous about something I blushed like crazy and I hated it!

"Oh," I said dully, trying to think up something to say other than the truth. "I just…well I…have a horrible headache," I said lamely, my face felt like it was on fire.

The corners of the boy's mouth twitched and I knew he was trying to hold back a smile. He knew I was bullshitting. Instead of calling me out he just nodded and pretended to accept my explanation.

"I'm Jasper," he offered.

"Bella," I said, sticking out my hand.

Jasper eyed my hand wearily, he looked like he was debating whether to take it or not. I felt like a complete idiot standing there with my hand out, but he finally reached his own out barely grasping mine before withdrawing his hand quickly. There was something off about him, so I studied him more closely. He was tall and lean, with slightly wavy honey blond hair, his skin was extremely pale and flawless, and his eyes were a bright golden color. I had never seen someone like him, so beautiful, and perfect... it was disconcerting.

"You must be new here," I managed to spit out.

"Yes, I just moved here with my family a week ago," he replied, almost carefully.

"Would you like me to show you to the office?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"That would be wonderful, but I should wait for the rest of my fam…" he was cut off by a red BMW convertible that looked brand new roaring into the parking lot. It came squealing to a stop next to his silver BMW sedan which I hadn't paid much attention to before; it also looked brand new.

I glanced back at my old truck and groaned internally. When I looked back towards Jasper, a girl and another guy were approaching him quickly.

"Already making a new '_friend'_ huh bro?" asked a tall, burly, and extremely muscular guy as he came over to Jasper and clapped him roughly on the shoulder. I knew that had the guy clapped me on the shoulder like that, I would have been sent flying, but Jasper didn't even waver. I took it that this was the family Jasper had been about to talk about. Jasper's brother had the same golden colored eyes matched with curly brown hair.

Jasper looked nervous suddenly and I knew he was probably embarrassed being caught talking to someone as plain and uninteresting as me, especially when he and his family where obviously gods.

He nodded his head slightly and introduced me to them.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie," he said gesturing to each of them.

I glanced at the girl, Rosalie, who was basically scowling at me. Even with the mean look on her face she was still breathtakingly gorgeous. She surely had to be the most beautiful girl in the world because I couldn't remember seeing anyone that would compare. She, like Jasper and Emmett, was tall, extremely pale and had those same golden colored eyes. She looked more like Jasper though, than Emmett, due to her long wavy honey blond hair. She had curves in all the right places and with her flawless skin she could have been a super model.

I was stunned by the beauty of the three of them and growing ever more self conscious by the second of my lack thereof.

"Nice to meet you," I forced myself to say.

Emmett grinned brightly. "Nice to meet you too, Bella," he said enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but smile back at this huge bear of a guy. Sure he looked intimidating at first, but I could tell that he was probably a big softy at heart by his easy manner and infectious smile.

Rosalie looked disgusted by Emmett's pleasantries and opened her mouth to say something, which by the looks of it wasn't going to be nice, but another guy was approaching the group and she turned to look at him, as did Jasper and Emmett.

I honestly think my jaw actually dropped as I studied the newest addition. He was tall and slender, but through his tight white t-shirt you could see he was muscular. He wasn't as tall or built as Emmett, but taller and more muscular than Jasper. His skin was pale and flawless, his features were perfect and angular, he had high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips. His hair was messy, tousled like he had just rolled out of bed, and an unusual shade of bronze. It stuck out every which way, but God was it sexy! He was the epitome of perfection, like the Greek god Adonis come to life… and to think, when I first laid eyes on Jasper I had thought nothing could get better than him, boy was I wrong...

"And this here is Ethan!" Emmett's voice boomed loudly, pulling me back from the daze I had fallen into.

Ethan, he even has a sexy name…

"Ethan, this is our new friend Bella," Emmett said brightly. Rosalie's eyes bugged at Emmett's words, she snapped her head towards him shooting daggers with her eyes, if looks could kill…

I don't know much about what happened next. It all happened so quickly… too quickly…and I would spend the rest of the day replaying what I did catch, over and over again in my head.

Ethan had started to smile, but just then the wind kicked up and my hair was blown everywhere. I couldn't see them anymore. My hair was in my face and I was desperately trying to push it back, but the wind was so hard that every time I managed to get the hair out of my face it would be whipped right back. There was some kind of commotion, I could hear an almost snarling sound and fast low murmurs as if people were talking, but I couldn't make out their words. Then there was a loud rumbling noise that sounded like a motorcycle, a crashing sound, someone yelling loudly...

I caught a glimpse of Ethan, teeth barred, his face contorted in a horrible expression. In the next glance Emmett and Jasper were blocking my view and I couldn't see Rosalie anywhere. Next thing I knew, I was grabbed and pulled backwards, someone had taken hold of my arms and then scooped me up. Before I even knew it, I was in the passenger seat of my truck, I heard the sound of tires squealing, several sets, and then the world outside was flying by in a blur. We were driving... fast.

I didn't understand what was happening. It had all happened so quickly and my mind was trying desperately to catch up, to make sense of things. I was stunned and extremely confused...yet again. I turned to the person who was operating my truck.

Flabbergasted, I asked, "Jacob?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me say it so you don't have to, I AM AN AHOLE! If you still feel like telling me what an ahole I am feel free I deserve it! I'm so sorry I left the story hanging. I promise I will try and update regularly! If you only knew how crazy busy my life is, you would still think I was an ahole for not updating or at least dropping a line, but you would forgive me...so please forgive me :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Jacob

**Jacob's POV**

I had been out of town for the past week and a half, helping my sister Rachel pack her things to move back to La Push. She was more than capable of packing by herself, but what she was not capable of was driving the huge U-Haul truck she had rented all the way back to the Rez.

Needless to say, I hadn't been able to phase into wolf form while I was away and that had put me on edge. I hated being out of the loop and away from the pack! Before I left, though, Sam assured me that if anything happened at all, they would call me. You'd think that would put me at least a little at ease, but it didn't. I was six hours away, if something happened I would never get there in time. If anything happened to Bella or my dad because I wasn't there…

I shook the thought from my head. It was over now, we were almost back home and I'd be back in action soon.

After Renee and my mom died a part of Bella died too. Hell, part of Charlie, my dad, and I all died, but Bella took it harder than anyone. She locked herself in her room for weeks after the accident. She refused to come out and all Charlie would hear coming out of her room were sobs. Every day I would beg at her door for hours on end for her to let me in. Every day my pleading was met with deafening silence.

Finally, Bella started coming out again after Charlie broke down and threatened to have her hospitalized because he felt she wasn't eating enough. I was ecstatic when Charlie told me she was out, but my happiness was short lived. She had given into Charlie but with strict orders that I was to stay away. He assured me that it would be temporary, and to just give her a few days. But it had already been weeks since I had seen her and I didn't know how much longer I could stand it. It was driving me crazy, not seeing Bella, not being able to be there for her like I always had been. I _needed_ her too… and she wasn't there, wouldn't talk to me.

Four painstaking days went by before I got the call I had been waiting for. Charlie had been staying home with Bella as much as possible, but there was an important case and he had no choice but to work late. He didn't want Bella to be home alone at night all by herself, in the state she was in, and asked me if I could go over until he got home. Even though I was hoping he was calling me to tell me Bella asked for me, I would take whatever I could get. I was in on my way the moment we hung up.

Bella answered the door, she looked horrible. She had lost too much weight, Charlie had been right; she couldn't have been eating like she was supposed to. There were huge dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks were hollow and she was ghostly white. Her hair hung around her, so tangled, it seemed like she hadn't brushed it in weeks. I tried to hide the horror I felt at the sight of her and it took everything in me to stay calm for her.

I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, even though I ached to wrap her in my arms and never let her go. She broke down. Tears began to flow down her face and sobs racked her body. She looked at me with such sadness and grief that it broke my heart. She turned without a word and took off up the stairs. I heard the door to her room slam and then the click of her lock. It would do no good for me to follow her; she wouldn't let me in… I didn't think she would ever let me in again. That thought alone almost killed me. I needed Bella to survive, as much, if not more than I needed air to survive.

I spent the rest of the night on the front porch waiting for Charlie to come home. When he arrived I explained what happened and he nodded solemnly.

"Jake, as Bella's father I have to do the best I can to protect her. Right now, as much as it pains me to say this… you are not helping her. I need you to stay away from her until she is ready to see you," he said softly, I could hear the pain in his voice.

I couldn't speak, I just nodded.

"I'm so sorry son, I know this is hard for you," he began, but I interrupted him.

"Goodnight, Chief," I said quickly and jogged over to my motorcycle.

I stopped and gazed down at the bike. I had sold the car I had got the night our mothers died because it was too painful to look at, too painful to drive. Every time I looked at the car my insides would ache as the memories came crashing back. I realized that was what I was doing to Bella now. Every time she looked at me her insides would ache, because I reminded her of that night.

I mounted my bike and drove home. As much as it would tear me apart, practically kill me, I would stay away until Bella was ready. I knew she would be ready one day though; she couldn't want to stay away from me forever. Could she?

In reality, I couldn't stay away from Bella, so I did the only thing I could. I was there every single night checking on her; especially when Charlie worked late. I was almost always in my wolf form so I didn't need to worry about her or Charlie catching me. I would always be there to protect her, no matter if she wanted me or not… I really had no choice.

**V~V**

_The members of the wolf pack were unique and that uniqueness was not restricted to the fact that we changed into wolves. There were several other factors that came with being a werewolf. Our temperatures ran at a steady one-oh-eight, we healed extremely quickly, we didn't age while we were part of the pack, while in wolf form we could hear each others' thoughts and speak to each other through our minds regardless of distance, and we did a little something called imprinting._

_Imprinting occurs when we came into contact with the person we were destined to be with forever. You might have known this person all your life, or you might have just met them, but once you imprint you are never the same. You don't live for yourself anymore you live for the other person. Once you imprint nothing else in the world matters more than that person; even the pack. You would do anything and everything to protect them, at whatever cost, and you had no control over it. It was pure instinct._

_There had been vampires in the area for the first time in our generation and the boys who would become the pack started changing. Sam was first, he phased for the first time six months before I did. When Sam phased and the elders realized what was happening they gathered the boys they knew would, or could, eventually turn together, to explain what was going on. It was risky gathering us together before anymore of us actually changed, because the fact that some members of our tribe where able to turn into wolves was a very closely kept secret. However, when Sam phased for the first time he was with his girlfriend Emily and since he had no idea what was going on or how to control himself, he ended up badly injuring her. Emily's face had a several permanent scars from where Sam scratched her. To prevent anything like that from happening again, the elders made the decision to tell the rest of us so that we would be better prepared to cope with the change when it happened._

_We were also warned to tell no one the tribe's secret, which none of us had a problem doing, and once we phased for the first time it would actually be physically impossible for us to tell anyone. The elders wanted to make sure that no one betrayed the tribe's secret; the only people who knew the secret were the elders on the tribal council, members of the pack, and their imprints._

_Jared was the next to phase, followed by Paul, my best friend Quil, and then my other best friend, Embry._

_It was hard keeping the secret from Bella. She could see the changes in me and often joked about how fast I was growing, that I needed to stop eating so much._

_I phased for the first time the day before my sixteenth birthday party. Then, when I saw Bella the next night, I became the first member of the new wolf pack to imprint. I always knew from the moment I heard about imprinting that it would be Bella, but actually imprinting felt like the whole earth shifted. Bella became the center of my universe, she was all that mattered._

_That night, as I rode beside Bella in her new car with our mothers chatting away happily in the back, I thought things couldn't get any better. I planned ways to tell Bella what I was, to tell her how we would spend the rest of our lives together, and I was off in my own little world when I caught the scent of a vampire. My body went rigid and I began to shake, but I knew that if I phased now I risked harming Bella and that alone kept me in my human form. _

_I saw the bloodsucker race across the street in front of us with a wolf following close behind, it was Paul, I could tell by his dark gray fur. Instead of continuing to chase the vampire Paul just stopped, frozen in Bella's headlights, I tried to coach Bella not to slam on the brakes, but it was too late and the road was wet. The car hydroplaned, and then catching a rut in the side of the road it started rolling down the hill. I braced Bella with my arms, as much as possible, shielding her from the breaking glass and keeping her neck from snapping as we hit the tree._

_Bella passed out from the impact and as I turned to check on our mothers, the car burst into flames. Renee's neck had broken, she was already gone, my own mother was unconscious, but I could hear her heart beating. Flames were consuming the car and instinct kicked in, no matter what, I had to get Bella out! I crawled through the broken windshield and by the time I ripped Bella's door from the car and tossed it aside, the car was almost completely engulfed by flames. I pulled Bella out and ran with her, just as the car exploded behind us. Cradling her against me, her breathing was shallow and I begged her to hold on as I sat with her against a tree._

_I wanted to run back to the car and pull our mothers out, even though I knew it was too late, but I could still smell the vampire and was unable to leave Bella's side. Above all, Bella's safety was my number one priority. I watched horrified as the car burned, powerless to stop it._

_A huge black wolf appeared seconds later…Sam…phasing into human form he quickly reminded me that we had to protect our secret. I was to say that I didn't remember anything and since I had no injuries, except for minor burns on my hands, Sam broke my arm and leg. We knew they would heal quickly, but hopefully they could have me back on the Rez before then. The cuts that I had received, crawling out through the shattered windshield, were already healed._

_Sam left me and moments later the police and firefighters showed up. I was still rocking Bella back and forth in my arms, begging her to hold on just a little bit longer. I had already lost my mother and Renee, I couldn't lose her too. They took her in an ambulance immediately and then loaded me into another one. _

_They took Bella to Forks Memorial Hospital and on my instructions they took me to the La Push clinic where I knew the tribe's secret would be safe..._

**V~V**

I pulled the U-Haul into the driveway of our house. I turned and smiled at Rachel halfheartedly.

"Welcome home," I said quietly.

My dad, who had been in a wheelchair for years due to his diabetes, wheeled himself onto the porch. I locked eyes with him and I knew something was wrong. I flung myself out of the truck leaving Rachel stunned and staring after me.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Jacob, quiet now, there's no need for your sis…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Tell me!" I roared, I could feel myself start shaking.

"The Cullen's are back," he told me quietly.

That was all I needed to hear and I ran to the garage, grabbed my bike and took off. I heard Billy calling after me, but I didn't have time, I had to stop Bella before she went to school.

I knew all about this coven of vampires who had lived in Forks once before. I knew that a couple of them pretended to be high school students when they moved to new places; the pack had researched them, just in case they ever moved back. My great grandfather had made a pact with the Cullen's since they supposedly only drank the blood of animals, but they were still bloodsuckers and they were going to be around Bella!

Her truck was gone when I pulled up to her house. "Fuck!" I cursed loudly before taking off again.

I pushed the bike to its limit as I sped towards Bella's school, tearing into the parking lot just in time to see Bella standing alone with a group of vampires. The wind was blowing extremely hard and her hair was in her face, preventing her from seeing that two male vampires were restraining a third. He was trying fiercely to get to my Bella while a female vampire stood off to the side, smirking, with her arms crossed.

I jumped off my bike while it was still moving and heard it crash into something as I grabbed Bella jerking her into my arms. I had no time to waste, if I hesitated just one second around such a large group of vampires, I would phase ready to fight, leaving Bella vulnerable.

I had her in the passenger seat of her truck and I was speeding away before either of us could form a coherent thought.

Bella looked dazed and confused and I was shaking violently as we sped towards La Push. She turned her head towards me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Jacob?" she questioned breathlessly.

I didn't know how much she saw, or if she could even comprehend what had just happened, all I knew was that she was safe for now and that I wouldn't rest until I killed that fucking filthy bloodsucker that had been trying to get to her.

* * *

**A/N: See two updates in two days...am I winning back your love yet? Hello, to the new readers, I hope you enjoy the story so far and know that I love feedback :)**

**How excited are you guys getting for Breaking Dawn?**


	10. Chapter 9: Conflicted

**Edward's POV**

Ethan knew I was close by, he could feel it, and his frantic thoughts pleased me beyond belief. Oh, how I enjoyed getting him all worked up!

I followed Rosalie, Emmett, and Ethan by foot when they left for school. I liked to keep a close watch on them the first couple days, listening in to their thoughts for anything I could use to my advantage.

I hid in the shadows of the forest's edge, watching as Rosalie roared into the parking lot and whipped her car into the space beside Jasper's car; Jasper had left before everyone else. He hated being late and waited for no one, Ethan usually rode with him, but he and Carlisle had stayed out longer than usual hunting. Ethan was so worked up about my presence that he needed to feed more than usual to allow him to be around humans all day, without any slip ups.

For someone who hated what we were so much, he seemed to have the most problems sticking to his alternate diet. He had never tasted human blood; he had always been able to control his urges thanks to Carlisle. Out of everyone in their little family though, Ethan was the one who craved it the most.

I didn't think Ethan would ever give in and drink from a human, no matter how much he craved it… until today.

Jasper was standing a few parking spaces away from where Rosalie, Emmett, and Ethan were getting out of their car. He had his back turned and looked as if he were talking to someone. Thunder rumbled somewhere far away and I could smell the storm rolling in. It was already extremely overcast and the wind was starting to pick up, gusting in bursts here and there.

Ethan's phone rang and he told Rosalie and Emmett to go ahead, he would catch up in just a moment. He answered the phone, I was honing in on Ethan, wanting to eavesdrop on his conversation. Who knew, it could provide useful information for the future? The other two walked to where Jasper was still standing, something catching them off guard as they approached. Both of them stiffened noticeably, drawing my focus away from Ethan and onto them.

_'What the hell is Jasper doing with a human girl?'_ Rosalie demanded, in her head. If there was anyone who shared my distaste for humans, it was her, but then her next thought really caught my attention. 'M_mm, she smells so g…oh shit a siren…'_

_'Who's the cute girl Jasper's mackin' on? Oh man, she smells good… too good, maybe I could… NO! Chill out, it'll be okay, you can handle this, Rosalie and Jasper aren't freaking out, stay calm, distract yourself…'_Emmett thought, as he clapped a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Already making _friends_ huh, bro?" he said jokingly, but I could hear the tension in his voice.

Jasper could feel Rosalie and Emmett's tension and he became nervous.

_'She really is a siren; look at the way they're acting. This is not good at all, everyone it too tense, I have to get them away from this girl before something bad happens,'_ Jasper's thoughts were panicked.

I wondered if the human, whom I still hadn't gotten a look at, picked up on the chaos developing around her. I tried to listen to what was going through her mind, but the only thoughts that I could hear in the vicinity were Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and even Ethan. I couldn't see or hear this human… it was like there was no one even there!

This time, I was the one who tensed up. _What the hell_? I tried to probe the area for the human's mind, again, nothing. I was beginning to feel frustrated, then the memory of the girl I saw when I first arrived in Forks entered my mind. It couldn't be…

"Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie," Jasper said, gesturing to the two vampires.

I instinctively leaned forward, anticipating being able to hear this human and finally getting some proof there really was someone there.

"Nice to meet you," the girl's voice was soft and soothing somehow.

My eyes closed involuntarily as I savored the sound. I had never heard a voice so beautiful, it bewitched me. I wanted nothing more in that moment than for her to keep speaking and I hadn't even realized that I had begun smiling. Not the smile that came from savoring the pain I caused others or just the pain of others in general, not the smirk that appeared before I caused someone harm or drained a human of their blood, but a genuine smile, something that hadn't graced my mouth since my human days.

I felt light, as if I had been floating, when Emmett's voice filled my ears. The smile flew off my face, replaced by an angry scowl, as I was brought crashing back to reality. I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? Had a fucking human's voice really just cause me to react like some lovesick human with a pathetic crush?

"Nice to meet you too, Bella," Emmett said, enthusiastically.

His thoughts and the way he was speaking to this girl perplexed me. It seemed that every second longer he spent around her, the less her scent affected him. He was even becoming _fond_ of her.

Emmett was very picky about whom he liked. He didn't even know this girl, and yet, he was already feeling extremely protective of her. He kept his body angled between Rosalie and the girl; he wanted to be able to stop her if she gave into the siren's overwhelming scent. He didn't want Rosalie to harm the human, not because it was the way they lived or to protect their secret, but because he liked her.

Jasper even seemed enamored with the human, having frantic thoughts about the girl's safety since Emmett, Rosalie, and Ethan had arrived. Neither Emmett nor Jasper's thoughts about this girl were romantic, although they both considered her rather pretty; their thoughts were protective, brotherly even.

Rosalie noticed Emmett's protective stance, which pissed her off even more, and was thinking up bitchy things she could say to send this girl running. When Ethan finally made his way over to the group, all three of them turned to watch his approach, waiting to see his reaction to the siren. I was in awe; she was effortlessly already causing more trouble than I had ever been able to in such a short period of time.

I finally had a clear view of the girl. It was her, the girl from the window, the one I couldn't hear. _Well, no shit Edward, did you really think there would be two humans in one town that could block you completely? Making you act like a love sick puppy when you've never even met one human, or vampire, who could do that in all of your existence,_ I questioned myself bitterly.

Why did this human girl, Bella, seem to draw me to her? Even before I knew it was her today, I had been captured by the sound of her voice and the first night I had seen her, she had caused me to behave oddly as well…

She looked different than I remembered, she definitely wasn't as young as I had assumed, and she was actually very pretty, beautiful even. Her eyes were as I remembered, huge and brown, but not the dull faded brown you saw on most humans, hers were rich and deep and filled with the same sadness and longing that they held that first night. She was slender and her skin was a creamy ivory color, which contrasted beautifully with her thick, long dark hair and dark eyes. She had delicate facial features, which would also explain why I had thought her so young the first time I saw her, and her lips were full and pink.

Color flushed her cheeks as she studied the approaching Ethan. I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I could read this girl's emotions in her eyes and the way she was looking at him stirred something in me. I didn't understand what I was feeling, was it jealousy?

"And this here is Ethan!" Emmett's voice boomed loudly, pulling me out of the daze I had fallen into.

_'Are they talking to a human girl? Wow…'_ he thought, immediately captured by her appearance. _'She is exquisite…'_ his thoughts continued, as I contained the growl that threatened to escape my lips.

_'Mine,' _I thought, instinctively.

"Ethan, this is our new friend, Bella," Emmett continued.

_'Bella…beautiful…'_ Ethan thought, silently appreciating her beauty and immediately thinking of ways he could spend more time with her. It took every ounce of my self control not to interfere in their little meeting.

He began to smile, just as a huge gust of wind swept around them picking up Bella's hair and sending it flying all around her face, blasting her scent in Ethan's direction.

As soon as Ethan caught her scent, he transformed from the Ethan he was so careful to be into the monster he had been trying to conceal all these years. Growling, he launched himself forward, teeth barred. His thoughts were crazed, frenzied… animalistic. He wanted nothing more than to tear into the girl's neck, to drain her completely of the warm fragrant blood that called out to him.

_Protect her_, every inch of me screamed and my body lurched forward, but thankfully Emmett reacted first. He threw all of his massiveness into Ethan, sending him reeling backwards, giving Jasper time to join him and help restrain Ethan. Rosalie let out an amused snort and stepped to the side, smirking, unwilling to help in anyway.

I forced myself back into the shadows, probing their thoughts for any signs that they had noticed me. They hadn't, too caught up in Ethan's drama, thankfully.

I had almost given myself away to the Cullen's, ruining everything, and for what? To save some human girl?

But, I knew deep down, even if I wasn't going to acknowledge it, that she wasn't just some human girl. Human girls didn't torment me the way she did, human girls didn't cause me to feel emotions or thoughts other than hunger.

The wind was carrying her scent all the way to me, interrupting my thoughts, and just like the first night she smelled undeniably delicious. Venom pooled in my mouth like water, but I had smelled humans like her before, she was a siren, one of the very few that I had come across.

A grin spread across my face, as understanding sank in, Bella was a siren all right…I looked at the hectic scene, at Ethan's crazed eyes…but she was Ethan's s_inger_! At first the thought had thrilled me, this would surely ruin him, but what would be the source of his ruin? Not just a human girl, drained and discarded, but Bella would be the one left lifeless. _Fuck_. The realization sent a surge of both panic and anger through me.

My thoughts were again cut short, when a motorcycle roared into the parking lot, the stench of one of the wolves from La Push hitting me. I groaned internally at missing the warning signs. There had been a deep rumble in the distance but I had disregarded it as another roll of thunder, distracted by the scene unfolding in front of me.

The mutt jumped from the bike, sending it crashing into Jasper's car…_nice aim_…and scooped up Bella. He had her in the passenger seat of her truck, himself at the wheel, and was taking off in such a short span of time that his speed could have been compared to that of a vampire. Well, vampires like the Cullens; I was much faster than the rest.

His thoughts had been focused, 'Vampires…BELLA…get her and get out… don't phase…stay calm…Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…SAFE…'

My emotions were conflicted over this new turn of events, yet again. It seemed that's all I was capable of experiencing now, conflict.

I was thrilled by yet another opportunity to hurt Ethan; this would surely cause a war between the Cullen's and the wolves. When I first arrived in town, I had considered starting a war and here Ethan was giving me a helping hand to do just that. However, my happiness gave way to worry, and what could only be described as queasiness, when I thought through the consequences of said war.

What would happen to the girl, Bella, she would be affected by this war and nothing good could come of her being caught in the middle. I didn't know how that mutt knew her, why he saved her, or who she was to him, but she was obviously pretty important. The way he had thought her name over and over, how it calmed him just to touch her, how it pleased him to know she was safe, stirred what was becoming a more and more familiar emotion to me during my brief stay in Forks… jealousy.

I cupped my face in my hands and leaned against the nearest tree, taking a huge breath and letting it out slowly. For once, in my very long life, I was utterly disorganized, perplexed, baffled, bewildered, and dazed, at a complete loss. I did not know what to do or how to understand what I was feeling, what was becoming of me?

Looking back towards the parking lot, the Cullen's had left and I laughed with disbelief. What the fuck? I hadn't even heard them leave...before now nothing ever got past me without my knowing it. I must be completely losing it…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing :) I can see how we all can't wait for Breaking Dawn...but how about Hunger Games?**


	11. Chapter 10: I used to know you so well

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
there is something I see in you  
it might kill me, I want it to be true_

* * *

**BPOV**

One minute I was having a conversation with the most beautiful people I had ever seen and the next I was kidnapped by, none other than, Jacob Black. I was so stunned that all I was capable of doing was staring at him all wide eyed and confused, but the longer things had to sink in, the more my confusion gave way to anger.

"What the hell was that?" I finally managed to cry out.

Jacob's jaw clenched tightly at the sound of my anger; his face was hard. Before I even spoke, I could tell that he was upset, no, furious and I had absolutely no idea why.

"Hello!" I bellowed loudly, trying to get him to acknowledge that I was speaking as we crossed the invisible boarder into La Push. He was giving me the silent treatment, like I was the one who did something wrong. I groaned loudly at his childishness. "Can you hear me, or have you gone deaf as well as insane?"

Once we were inside the Rez (a nickname all the local kids called La Push, short for reservation) he seemed to relax, but not by much. He still didn't answer my question and I was becoming more and more frustrated; even angrier than I had been. He turned right on a crossroad heading in the opposite direction from his house, which I had figured was where we were going.

"Earth to Jacob!" I practically yelled. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

He still didn't acknowledge me, so I gave up. I crossed my arms and huffed loudly, maneuvering myself so that my back was turned to him and I was staring out of the window. "When Charlie finds out about this, you're in deep shit," I muttered, mostly for my own benefit, but loudly enough for him to hear. I thought he might have even snorted with bitter humor, but I didn't turn to see.

After several more minutes of driving, all spent in silence, he finally pulled my truck into a small parking lot. I stared at the familiar surroundings; I had not set foot in La Push since the accident. Had it not been for Jake practically kidnapping me, I probably would have felt comforted; it was almost like coming home after a long absence. But, I was pissed!

I heard Jacob suck in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"Bella…" he said quietly, after a few minutes, his voice shaking nervously

Damn right, he better be nervous, Charlie was going to flip when he found out about the little stunt Jacob had pulled. Now, I was the one who didn't acknowledge him, _he_ was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

"I'm sorry Bella! I wasn't trying to… to ignore you, I… I just… I needed to calm down, I had to focus on calming down," he stuttered, sounding very un-Jacob like.

I turned in my seat and glared at him, my arms still crossed tightly against my chest.

"What?" I questioned, in confusion. "What the hell do you mean _you_ needed to calm down? What is your problem? What are you doing?" I yelled the multiple questions at him, throwing up my hands. "You. Just. Kidnapped. Me!"

"Listen, I don't know how to explain this to you and trust me there is a lot of explaining to do; not just about this either," he said, looking torn.

"Damn right you got a lot of explaining to do! I guess you better start talking then," I snapped.

He sighed, suddenly looking tired. "Come on, let's go for a walk," he suggested, pushing his door and getting out before I had a chance to object.

I thought about refusing to follow him, looking towards the ignition, but he had taken the key. Besides, curiosity always got the best of me; it was one of my biggest downfalls. I shoved my door open and slammed it roughly.

I glared at him as I stomped towards where he was waiting for me. I knew I was being a bitch, and acting like a snotty child, but for God's sake the boy just kidnapped me… in front of three of the hottest guys ever, especially that Ethan.

Thinking Ethan's name brought his face to my mind, but instead of envisioning perfection, his face was contorted with fury, teeth barred; I shuddered involuntarily. Had that really happened, had he really looked like that? It could have been my imagination, or maybe my brain didn't process what I had seen, through my windblown hair, properly. I was confused and the details were blurry. Truthfully, I had no idea what had happened, except that I was here with Jacob.

Jacob… I studied him, as we walked silently towards the beach. I hadn't seen him in roughly a year and boy had a year changed him… dramatically so. I knew he had started going through a growth spurt right before our birthday party, but wow… seriously?

He was well over six foot now and was wearing baggy black jogging pants and a tight black t-shirt. His arms were now covered in huge bulging muscles, there was no hiding his sculpted chest and stomach under that tight t-shirt; and I had thought that boy Emmett was ripped… ha!

My eyes traveled up to Jacob's once boyish face. All the childhood chubbiness and roundness was gone; the lines of his jaw and cheek bones were now defined and chiseled. His copper skin was clear and bright; it set off his dark eyes and long dark shiny hair perfectly. There was nothing boyish about him now; he looked well beyond his age; more like a man. A very, very, very _hot_ man I might add.

Jacob glanced over at me and smirked. He looked cocky and I realized that he had caught me practically drooling over him. My face flushed red and I immediately scowled at him. This made him burst into laughter and sweep me up in his arms into a tight hug.

"Aww Bells, I missed you so much," he breathed.

I wanted to stay mad at him, I mean, he did just kidnap and embarrass me. But being back here in familiar surroundings, smelling the comforting scent of him, his warm (very warm) arms wrapped around me, what could I say? It felt like home. I let myself relax against him for now, I could be mad at him again in a minute.

When I didn't try and fight him off of me he held me even tighter.

"Jacob," I whispered, after a few minutes. I was remembering just why I hadn't been to La Push or seen him in so long, the memories that had made me so distraught this morning surfaced once again.

He sighed and kissed the top of my head gently before releasing me, although I could feel the hesitation in his arms as he let me go.

"I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do right?" he said, smiling with an almost hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, and don't think you are anywhere near off the hook yet!" I reminded him carefully. The hopefulness on his face drained away, replaced by seriousness.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't want to let her go; it felt so right having her in my arms. Actually, it felt more than right; it gave me a sense of peace and happiness that I hadn't felt since, well, since I imprinted.

The worst part of imprinting is that it doesn't necessarily mean you will be with the human you imprint with. It means that _you_ belong with them, it binds _you_ to them, they are _your_ destiny, but you might not be theirs. Now, it is very rare for the person you imprint with to not want you back, because you are simply meant to be together, but sometimes something earth shattering (like the deaths of our mothers) happens and the human you are imprinted with can't handle it. Because they aren't bound by the imprint like the wolf is, they start out on a different path. I refused to let that be what was happening between Bella and I, well, at least I refused to acknowledge it.

I had no idea what I was going to say to her. I mean, I did just practically kidnap her after she thought I hadn't been around for a year. How did you explain to a human who had no clue of the kinds of supernatural things that existed in this world, that you were a werewolf that had appeared out of nowhere to save her from being breakfast to a group of bloodsuckers?

"Okay, well I guess I should start from the beginning of this mess. I have to warn you though most of this, well actually all of this, is going to sound pretty unbelievable."

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. I could tell she was still extremely pissed off and my chances of this going over well were slim to none.

"Try me," she challenged.

I took a deep breath. "Bella, I am not who you think I am," I started, but was cut off by someone yelling my name loudly.

Bella and I both turned around to see Sam, Quil, and Embry jogging towards us. _Sonofabitch_ I thought angrily. _What now?_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Jacob! Jaaaaacooob!" someone was yelling from somewhere behind us, interrupting what Jacob was about to tell me.

We both turned to see three large guys running towards us. I didn't recognize them, but they were definitely from La Push.

When they finally stopped in front of us my eye widened in surprise. These three abnormally huge guys were Sam, Quil, and Embry! I had known them all my life, and a year ago none of them were this grown looking…just like Jacob. What the hell were they feeding them on the Rez, steroids with every meal?

"Jacob, we need to uh talk to you, alone," Sam said, seriously.

"Can't you see I'm busy at the moment guys?" Jacob replied, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"It's important," Embry added. Before looking at me sheepishly. "Hi Bella!"

"Hey," I said and offered him a small smile, it seemed like it had been years ago that we had all been friends.

Embry returned my smile, but his face was written with worry. Quil and Sam nodded at me too, but didn't smile; they both just looked serious and a little angry.

_What the hell was going on today? Had everyone completely lost their minds? _I wondered.

Jacob groaned. "It had better be very important!" he growled, before turning to me. "I'll be right back," he said softly.

"Okay," I said, simply.

Then, Jacob walked back the way we had come with the others, I sighed and walked over to a huge log to sit down. I gazed out at the water trying to make sense of all this. What could Jacob have to tell me that I wouldn't or couldn't believe? What reason could he possibly have to kidnap me? And how in the hell did all those boys get so big?

Jacob interrupted my thoughts; I hadn't even noticed him approaching.

"Bella…"

I looked up at him, he was smiling, but I could tell he was just trying to hide what he was really feeling. I could see the fury that burned in his eyes. He was pissed.

"Yeah?" I questioned, wondering if he was mad at me for some reason or if he was mad at his friends.

"I have to go. I have to take care of something," he said apologetically. "Embry is going to follow you home."

"What? Jacob, I have to go back to school. I can't go home, Charlie's already going to be pissed when he gets a phone call saying I wasn't there for first period!" I said, with a mixture of panic and anger.

"Bella, please just…" he started, but Embry interrupted by walking up and placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"You know, maybe it would be best for Bella here to go back to school?" he suggested, calmly giving Jacob a knowing look.

Jacob studied his face for a moment, like he was trying to figure something out and then his eyes widened in understanding, like some secret message was exchanged between them. "Yeah, your right Bella, you should go back to school. Embry will follow you to make sure you get there safely and I will see you later tonight."

"Why would Embry need to follow me, what is your problem?" I questioned sternly. "I think I can make it to school safely on my own, I mean I've been driving myself to school for years now without Embry's help," my voice was bordering on snarky again.

"I'll explain later, Bella, now get going," he took a step forward and pulled me to him, "Just give me a chance to make this right Bella. Just give me a chance," he said softly, before his lips crashed down on mine.

I didn't pull away, but I didn't kiss him back, well, not really anyways. He finally pulled back and looked me in the eye; his were so intense it made me breathless.

"You mean the world to me, I am not going to let you go without a fight," he vowed. Suddenly he grinned brightly. "I love you, Bells," he chimed as he walked away.

I looked at Embry who had a giant smile plastered on his face and shook my head.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you boys, but I am so confused right now it's not even funny."

Embry just laughed, "Come on Bella, let's getcha back to school!"

As I walked towards the parking lot with Embry, I happened to glance back towards the woods were Jacob had been walking with Quil and Sam. Three wolves were now racing towards the trees and the boys were nowhere in sight. I gasped and Embry glanced towards me and then to where I was looking. The wolves had already disappeared by the time he had turned his head.

"What?" he questioned, looking concerned.

"I just...I saw..."

"What?" he asked again, a little more urgently this time.

"No...Nothing, it was nothing," I said shakily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said and started walking again quickly.

What had I just seen? Three wolves exactly where Jacob, Quil, and Sam had been, so what? Wolves were seen a lot, especially around La Push, so why did I feel like it meant something important? I bit my lip. And where the hell did the three guys go to in that split second when I turned away from them? Ugh! I shook the thoughts from my head. My brain was on overdrive and it was going to have a melt down if I tried to process everything right this minute. I distracted myself by thinking about what I would say to the front office to explain why I was late and how I would explain myself to the new kids who I had so rudely disappeared from. They must have thought I was a freak!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I will try to get another chapter up asap!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Meetings

**Ethan's POV**

I cupped my face in my hands and groaned loudly. I was currently sitting across from Carlisle in his home office. He had been working today but Esme called him home when she heard the details of my downfall this morning.

"Ethan…you have got to understand that this is not your fault, this does not mean that you are weak or that you can not control yourself! This girl is your Singer for goodness sake, there is nothing you can do about that and your reaction to her is normal, and quite frankly to be expected upon coming face to face with your singer!" He said trying to sound soothing and reassuring…it wasn't working though

"I…I turned into a monster! I almost tore that poor girl apart! Then what? Surely I would have put our family in danger of being found out…and she would have been…been…dead!" I cried out my face still pressed into my hands

"But you didn't, the girl is alive and well, and our secret is safe" he said calmly.

"What about the wolf that showed up? And what happens now? I surely can't attend the same school as this girl; I can not be trusted to be anywhere near her! Besides she calls to me even now...Emmett and I have been hunting for the past three hours, I have drank until I couldn't possibly down another drop of blood, and yet I still thirst like never before, but it's only for her, she is the only one that could end this fire in my throat! Do you know how much effort it is taking me to just sit here now, when every part of me wants only to go, to track her down and drain her?"

"Honestly I don't know what we are going to do about the wolf. Surely he saw that Emmett and Jasper were restraining you, and you did not do anything to put the pact in jeopardy…yet. They might be angry and on edge with us for awhile but they will get over this incident in time." He sighed loudly "As for you…only you can decide where to go from here Ethan. You know that if you feel there is no choice but to leave that we will all go with you. We've done it before for others in this family, I am sure no one will complain about moving again, if its what is best…"

Rosalie burst into the office with Emmett and Esme hot on her heels. She looked furious and both Emmett and Esme looked worried.

"Hell no, I'm not moving again! I hate moving when we _have_ to do it, and we just got here. I wanted to move here because I missed it, and you can not tell me that some little pathetic human girl is going to run us out of town. Let him drain the stupid girl and satisfy his thirst, that's the only good thing singers are for anyways! We'll just cover up her death and no one will be the wiser and we can go on living happily here in Forks, no worries!" she had started out angrily and loud but as she spoke her solution to my problem her voice became sweet and happy

I admit that I entertained her idea at first. It would be easy for me to hunt and drain the girl, and then cover up her death, make it look like an animal attack or some kind of accident…then she materialized in my thoughts, not the beautiful girl I had seen before I freaked out, but a dull lifeless body, drained of life, lying motionless on the ground. The thought alone was unbearable… "No!" I yelled in a burst of panic.

Everyone looked at me slightly startled by my dramatic outburst. "Absolutely not! Singer or no singer, we have chosen another lifestyle, we do not hurt humans, and we do not feed off of them." I continued in a much calmer tone "I will not hurt her…I just can't…."

The room was tense, emotions were running high, and Rosalie especially was giving off strong hateful vibes. Jasper peaked his head into the room and everyone was immediately overcome with calmness.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly

"Yes, thank you Jasper" Carlisle said and smiled

Rosalie still looked pissed, but she wasn't giving off such strong hateful vibes anymore at least.

A loud knock on the front door made us all turn in surprise. Everyone looked confused; no one ever came to our house, at least unexpectedly.

"Wolves?" Esme questioned sounding a little disturbed

"No…I don't hear a heart beating" Carlisle said and stood "Vampire…"

"Edward…" both Emmett and Jasper said at the same time

Rosalie shook her head "No that asshole would have just pranced in here like he owned the place, do you actually think he would have enough manners to knock on someone's door and wait patiently to be invited in" she snorted bitterly "I. Don't. Think. So!"

After another second passed as we all debated silently who would be here, Rosalie rolled her eyes "Well is anyone going to go answer the door?"

Carlisle held up a hand in a stop motion "You all wait here; I'll get it and find out what's going on"

He exited moving at vampiric speed and we heard the front door open not even half a second later.

"How can I…Oh…" he started but then stopped abruptly

"Hi Carlisle" came a perky voice "Told ya I'd be back someday…"

* * *

**BPOV**

The school day dragged by slowly. I asked around but no one had seen any new kids. There were rumors that a Doctor and his wife had just moved to town with their children but no one had actually seen them yet. I figured that their children must be the group I was talking to this morning. They must have left after I did…but why?

After the final bell rang I made my way quickly out to my truck. Mike, the only guy I ever seriously dated besides Jake stopped me by stepping in my way. I groaned internally, how much more shit would I have to put up with before this day ended?

"Mike" I said carefully

"I've called you only like what…a billion times? How come you can't call me back?" he whined

"I…I've been busy" I stuttered, ugh I was such a horrible liar

Mike wasn't a bad guy; he was just…well…clingy.

"Oh…" he said and paused for a moment "Homecoming's coming up…" he continued

"Yeah" I said dully and added silently, _Oh please if there is a God just give me a break don't let him ask me!_

"I want you to go with me" He said in a tone that really wasn't questioning

I raised my eyebrows "Well, I, uh, it's just…I don't even know if I'm gonna go…" I muttered

"Come on Bella, you have got to start doing stuff again. You never go out with us anymore, you go straight home after school, you don't return anyone's phone calls, and everyone is getting really worried about you. We are trying to give you space, all of us, but come on, everyone misses you like crazy. _I _miss you like crazy!"

His eyes were sad and his face was pained. I felt bad; I had pretty much been ignoring everyone. Sure, I went to school with a fake smile plastered on my face. I would smile and nod when asked questions but I never really talked or put up an effort to associate with anyone. I sighed.

"Can I have a couple days to think about it?" I asked with an air of defeat

"Yeah! But only if you promise to really consider it! And we don't have to go as you know 'together' we can just go as friends, if that makes you feel more comfortable." He said enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear from my concession

I rolled my eyes playfully and although I tried I couldn't keep the smile from overtaking my face as well, he was just so damn excited. "Okay, I promise that I'll really consider it" I said truthfully

_Would it really be so bad to get dressed up and go out with all my friends, and act like everything was normal again…at least for one night? _I questioned myself

"Great! Alright! Okay, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then" he said happily "Later Bella"

I laughed and waved as I started back towards my truck "See ya Mike"

I actually felt kind of happy as I started the truck up and pulled out of the parking lot. The smile drained off of my face though as I realized that the old car that had pulled out after me, and was now following me was Embry.

_What the hell? _I thought angrily. _Just chill...maybe it's just a coincidence, he's not really following you home, you're just being paranoid!_ I told myself, but the farther I drove, the closer I got to being home, I knew I wasn't just being paranoid…he was really following me!

I pulled over on the side of the road abruptly and bolted out of the truck as soon as I put it in park, not even bothering to shut the door. Embry pulled his car over as well and I stormed angrily towards him as he jumped out looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" He said worriedly and looked around crazily like the reason I had jumped out of my car was something besides the fact that he was following me.

I threw my hands up in the air "What do you think you are doing?" I yelled...actually, borderline screamed...angrily

Embry shrunk back, eyes wide, looking like he was actually scared of me. If I wasn't so angry the look on his face and reaction would have been funny. I mean Embry wasn't a little guy anymore, he was all muscle and towered over me, and probably could have knocked me out in one blow and here he was looking terrified of little old me!

"I…I…I was just, I was, well I" he stuttered

"You were following me home" I stated for him

He didn't say anything just nodded in agreement.

"Why?" I asked in a less angry voice

"Because Jacob asked me to make sure you got home safe" he admitted and fury overtook me once more

"WHAT?" I yelled "What is going on with you people? What the hell Embry? Why would you have to make sure I got home safe? Do I not get myself home safely every day just like I get myself to school safely everyday, without any help from you, Jacob, or anyone else for that matter?"

He nodded and then straightened his back, suddenly looking determined. "Yes you do…under normal circumstances. But this isn't normal circumstances and Jacob has every right to be worried about you right now, and to want to make sure that you are safe" He said looking and sounding much older than he was. It was hard to remember that he was a whole year younger than Jacob and I.

I narrowed my eyes "So then make me understand, tell me what's going on"

He opened his mouth like he was going to tell me, and then promptly shut it. He sighed, "I can't…Jacob will have to be the one to do that" he said sounding a little defeated.

"Fine!" I said pissed off yet again, I was getting sick of all this bullshit top secret stuff "You go tell Jacob that until I know what is going on that you all better stay away from me. No more following me around, no more kidnapping me, no more anything. And if I see you or anyone else following me around I will call Charlie and let him know that you all are harassing his 'little girl'…got it" I demanded

Embry looked torn "Fine, but just know that if Jacob kills me for not watching you then my blood's on your hands" he said all pissy, got in his car and spun his tires as he turned around and drove back towards La Push.

As soon as I walked into the house I heard the phone ringing. I picked up the phone on the table in the front hallway and said "Hello" pretty snarkily expecting it to be Jacob calling to bitch me out.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Charlie said sounding worried at my tone of voice

"Oh, yeah, sorry dad, I thought you were…Jacob" I admitted

"Why would you be talking that way to Jacob?" he questioned

"Long story, I'll fill you in later" I sighed

"Hmm…alright, well I just wanted to let you know that I have to work late. I want you to stay inside though, lock all the doors and the windows, there have been several unexplained deaths in the surrounding areas and all of the heads of the police departments in our area are meeting tonight to try and figure this out."

"None in Forks or La Push, right" I said getting a little worried

"No! No honey none at all here, the closest one was two towns over. We actually think that they were animal attacks, nothing you need to worry about. They all happened outside, we kind of think that it might be a rabid wolf or something, that's why I want you to stay inside."

"Okay, no problem. I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright…oh hey, did uh Mike ask you anything today?" he said cryptically and I narrowed my eyes

"Oh my God, you knew?" I complained

Charlie stifled a laugh "Yeah Bells, Mike asked me for permission to ask you to the dance. He's a good kid, and I think it'd be good for you to go!"

"Ugh, yeah he asked, and I told him I'd think about it"

"You will think about it, won't you kiddo?"

"Daaaaad!" I groaned

"Okay, okay, I'll butt out. Call me if you need anything. Night"

"I will, goodnight dad"

We hung up and I rolled my eyes. Of course Mike would ask Charlie, because he knew Charlie would put pressure on me to say yes. What an ass!

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Sam had called a pack meeting tonight to discuss the new bloodsuckers in town, and the events of this morning. We needed to come up with a strategy with how we were going to handle this. The elders of the tribe were going to attend as well, since we were still relatively new in dealing with these kinds of things. I was in the middle of making phone calls to let everyone know to attend when Embry practically burst into my room looking pissed off.

"What are you doing here?' I demanded "You are supposed to be watching Bella until the meeting!"

"I know but she caught me"

"So what, what the hell does that matter?"

"So what? So what that she was fucking pissed and she may be little but when she gets angry it gets kind of scary! Besides she threatened to call Charlie and tell him we were stalking her or some bullshit"

I couldn't help but grin "Yeah that's my Bella alright" I said and laughed

Embry scowled at me "Dude, you could have at least warned me, ya know!"

"It's alright, my dad actually just talked to Charlie, apparently there have been some deaths in the surrounding towns and he said that he told Bella to lock all the doors and stay inside. She'll be fine until I can get over there after the meeting and explain things. But you know what Charlie said? They think the deaths were caused by rabid wolves or wolf…so that means we need to stay extra hidden when we phase…we don't want people to start shooting at us."

"Yeah…rabid wolves…geez…" Embry said rolling his eyes

"I think it's bloodsuckers. I think they are the ones causing these deaths!" I said firmly and Embry nodded in agreement "Alright help me finish contacting everyone so we can get this over with and I can go explain things to Bella. The more she knows the safer she'll be."

"Tell me what you need me to do." He said and I started giving him names of the pack members I hadn't reached yet

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in a night...I think yes! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Homecoming

_I remember when_

_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place_

_Even your emotions have an echo in so much space_

_And when you're out there, without care_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly_

_And now that you are having the time of your life_

_Well think twice_

_That's my only advice_

_Come on now_

_Who do you, who do you, who do you,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_HAHAHA_

_Bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control?_

_Well…_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_Just like me_

_My heroes are at the heart_

_To the life I wanna live_

_And all I remember is thinking _

_I wanna be like them_

_Mmhmm_

_Ever since I was little_

_Ever since I was little, it looked like fun_

_And as no coincidence I've come_

_And I can die when I'm done_

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe you're crazy_

_Maybe we're crazy_

_Probably…_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was just about to take a shower when the course of my life changed...yet again.

I turned the water on, turning the hot knob as far as it would go, I pulled the lever that changed the flow of water from the bathtub to the shower, and the bathroom immediately filled with steam from the hot water. I smiled widely, the one thing besides shopping and getting made up that I absolutely adored was taking a steaming hot shower! I had just grabbed a fresh towel out of the closet when a vision took over, sending me reeling into darkness. The picture appeared quickly though replacing the darkness almost immediately…

_I was couched in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a beautiful forest, over what looked to be a deer. I could see someone watching me intently as I feed from it and I turned my attention to him. I had never seen him before now, but the sight of him made me giddy almost. I watched as the me in my vision finished feeding and stood slowly, a lazy smile spreading across my lips. I turned and faced the boy knowingly; he grinned and motioned for me to come to him. He was beautiful with his wild blond hair and bright golden eyes, he was tall and lean but strong looking. I was into his outstretched arms in a flash, and he wrapped them around me tightly pulling me as close to him as possible. I tilted my head up to look at him, he leaned down painstakingly slowly and licked a drizzle of blood off that was still on my chin. Suddenly, just as I thought things might get a little more heated, another boy exited the forest coming towards us quickly…I knew this boy…Ethan…_

My vision ended, fading back into darkness, and then my room started coming back into focus. I leaned against the wall and breathed deeply to calm the excitement I was still feeling from the vision.

I was excited because I had finally had the vision I had been waiting for, for practically forever, the vision that would lead me to my mate. I was also very pleased because I figured once it happened, once I finally saw my mate, it would take me a least a little while to figure out exactly where to find this person, but I knew all I had to do was track down the Cullen's and I would find the man of my dreams…_well_…I thought and laughed quietly at my own corny joke…_maybe more like the man of my visions._

I had been with the Volturi for nearly eighty years now. Before I was asked, or more like summoned to join them, I had been living as part of Cullen family. The Cullen's were not my biological family, none of us were actually related, but I say family because we were more than just a 'coven' of vampires. We considered each other family more than friends and each of us even took the Cullen name.

Carlisle Cullen was the one who turned all of us…well except for Ethan; he was also both the oldest vampire and the oldest human when he was turned, so naturally everyone except for Esme looked to him as a father figure. Esme was Carlisle's wife, the second oldest vampire. She played the role of our mother, and she did it well, she was naturally very maternal. I honestly think that all of us considered Carlisle and Esme our parents for all intents and purposes.

Then there was Ethan who was the third to join the Cullen's. He came to Carlisle after his brother turned him in a fit of rage, Ethan did not like to talk about what happened with his brother Edward, but Edward made sure he was not forgotten. He followed our family wherever we went trying to destroy Ethan, and sometimes us or others in the process. Edward did hurt Ethan on numerous occasions but he never succeeding in completely destroying him because Ethan had all of us to help him pick the pieces back up. Edward also played a pretty big role in my decision to take the Volturi up on their offer.

Rosalie was the next to come into the Cullen family. Carlisle found her one night beaten almost to death in a back alley. She was moments from death but pleaded with Carlisle to save her. He turned her in hopes of finding a partner for Ethan, but after her change it seemed that they despised one another. Rosalie is quite the bitch (for lack of a better word) but once you get past her snootiness and her higher than thou attitude, she isn't so bad, just ask Emmett!

Rosalie had been hunting with Ethan when they stumbled upon Emmett who was as good as dead. He had been mauled by a bear, and surely would have died had Rosalie not dragged him all the way home and begged Carlisle to change him. Carlisle changed him, but Rosalie was the one to nurse him throughout the change and teach him our ways afterwards. They were inseparable from the start, and eventually married.

I was the next and last to come. I remember very little from my human life, bits and pieces here and there. What I _did _remember was mostly of the visions I had, although while human all of my visions were always cloudy or hazy…almost dreamlike.

When I was a little girl I would often see vampires in my visions, although I did not know what they were then. I would see them attacking people and biting them, and draining the person of life. When I would tell my parents that I saw things in my head, they said I had an over active imagination, and I believed them…for awhile anyways. When I was older and more aware I realized that my visions were not the result of an over active imagination, but that each time I would have one, the event I saw would come true. The people who died in my vision always turned up dead a day or two later, sometimes sooner.

One of the last visions I had while human, was of my best friend Chelsea being attacked on her way home from church by a vampire. I had the vision in front of my parents at the dinner table, and when I finally came to my father was shaking me and yelling at me to wake up, and someone, who I later realized was me, was screaming bloody murder. I told them what I saw, I told them they had to save her, and they had to tell her parents not to let her go to church. Church was every Saturday evening, and it was Friday night. My parents said absolutely not, they were not going to scare Chelsea and her family over some silly daydream, and my father said that he would be taking me to see the family doctor on Monday morning since my over active imagination obviously had not faded with age as they had hoped. They also forbade me from leaving the house until Monday when I would go with my father to go see the doctor, so that I could not spread around my nonsense.

Chelsea was found dead early Sunday morning, her throat ripped out, in the back of some alley. When my parents heard the news they packed my things and drove me straight to a psychiatric hospital several towns over. I was only thirteen years old.

My memory from that day on is completely blank up until Carlisle came to work there, when I was around sixteen. When I try and push myself to remember what happened in those four years it's like I hit a brick wall, absolutely nothing...no visions, no thoughts, no feelings, just darkness. Carlisle seems to think that I blocked my memory out because horrible things went on in that hospital. When he came to take over, all the patients were malnourished, bone thin, beaten and bruised, some patients complained of rape, but the staff just laughed it off and said that we were all nothing but a bunch of crazies.

Even after Carlisle my human memories are few and far between, until the end. Most of them are of the sessions we had together, or of visions that I had. I knew what Carlisle was the first time I met him, after all, I had been seeing his kind in my visions since I was a small child. Immediately I knew there was something different about him though, and I was never once afraid of him.

As our sessions went on I came to realize that it was his eyes. The old adage _'The eyes are the windows to the soul'_ was indeed true…well at least in the case of vampires. Instead of the blazing red and full of darkness eyes of the vampires in my vision Carlisle's eyes were golden and full of light. I felt safe when I was with him, safer than I had ever felt in my whole life, and after a year I told him I knew what he was, but that I would never say a word to anyone.

He wasn't surprised I knew, from hearing about my visions he knew it was only a matter of time before I figured out what he was. He promised he would never hurt me, and that he knew I wasn't crazy, that my visions were a form of something called premonitions. Even though he was convinced I wasn't crazy, I still wasn't so sure. I also wasn't sure if being crazy was such a bad thing, after all it brought me to him.

Carlisle had a session with me every day, and would sneak me chocolates and other treats because he said I was too small for my age. He felt bad that he could only change so much at the hospital and made me promise that I would tell him if anyone tried to hurt me. Things went great except for the times when he was gone. He would leave for a weekend every month, and during those weekends I remember nothing again just like before he came.

I had my final two human visions right before one of those weekends that he was to be gone. These two visions were not only the last that I would ever have as a human; they were also very different from any of the others I had ever had.

The first vision was slightly out of focus like all the others, but instead of being in third person, just watching things take place, I was me. I was seeing, feeling, smelling everything as if it were really happening to me.

_I was alone in my room, my knees pulled up to my chest, I was shaking violently, and the look on my face was pure terror. I could hear the footsteps echoing down the hall, getting louder and louder the closer they came. A shadow blocked out the light that seeped under the door and the footsteps stopped, I began rocking back and forth whispering "Please no, please no, please no, please no..." The door swung open and a humongous man came in shutting the door quietly behind him."Now you be a good little girl and don't go making any noise, ya hear?" he said softly as he approached my bed. I scrambled to the farthest corner of the bed and pressed myself as close to the wall as possible shaking my head no violently, and the man just smirked. "Oh! You want to play games, huh girly?" he laughed and then grabbed my feet and jerked me towards him. I slid on my back until he was towering over me and he grinned again, but this time I could see the nasty yellow of the grimy film on his teeth, and smell his putrid breath. I let out a horrified scream that echoed off of the walls. This made him furious and he punched me in the face so hard that one of my teeth fell out. I tried to scream again but he slammed a hand down over my mouth so hard it made me dizzy."Shut the hell up you crazy bitch! If you make another sound I will slit your fucking throat!" He growled and pressed a knife against my neck, I could feel the blade dig into my skin and I knew I was going to die. His hand was so huge it not only covered my mouth, but my nose and chin as well. He ripped my pants down with one hand, while keeping the other firmly over my mouth and it was getting hard to breath, my vision blurred with the lack of oxygen. Suddenly the worst pain I had ever felt seared through me, shooting down my legs and into the pit of my stomach. It was like I was being torn in two, and I knew what was happening. I tried to scream, to cry, to make any sound, but all I could do was choke on my own effort._

My vision faded into darkness and then reality came rushing back. I was on the floor in a brightly lit hallway screaming and thrashing and two nurses were trying to calm me down. When I realized that it was just a vision, I finally started to calm, but not by much. It was all too real, and although it hadn't really happened…yet…with the imprint it left on me it might as well have. The nurses dragged me into my room locking the door from the outside.

Later that same night as I was putting on my night clothes I had my final vision. This one was different from the others in the fact that it was crystal clear. Nothing about it was hazy or dreamlike. I was sitting in a warm cozy home, smiling and laughing with a group of people. Something about me was different though, and when I focused on myself I knew what it was immediately. I was a vampire, but my eyes were a bright golden color…just like Carlisles'. I looked at the others in the room and noticed that the two women and the two boys were also vampires and they all had golden eyes. Just then Carlisle waltzed in and patted my shoulder smiling, leaned down and gave one of the women a kiss and sat down with us. He said something and we all erupted with laughter and then my vision faded into darkness, and I was back in my cold dank room.

I sat on my bed for a long time trying to decide what to do. I happened to glance at the mirror over the small wash sink, and suddenly I knew what I had to do. I walked calmly over to the mirror, reached up and punched it as hard as I could. It cracked but didn't break so I hauled back my fist and punched it again. This time it broke into several pieces. I smiled as I quickly picked up the biggest shard and slashed one wrist and then the next.

I knew better than to cut across, I would bleed alright, but I surely wouldn't die if someone found me in time, so I cut downwards, that way I would die or somehow my vision would come true and I would be with Carlisle and the others. Either way, the first vision I had that day would not come true, either way I would be safe at last.

Carlisle told me what happened after I passed out from the loss of blood. A nurse finally came in and found me, but after examining me thought it was too late and pronounced me dead. But when Carlisle examined me in the morgue he detected that I still had the faintest of heartbeats. He said that he just couldn't let me die, in those two years he had been working with me, he had come to see me as a daughter. So he snuck me from the hospital and changed me, and I began my new life with them.

To my delightful surprise I learned that the golden color of their eyes meant that they did not attack humans like the vampires I saw in my visions as a child. They drank only of animals, and lived closely with humans, helping them whenever possible.

Ethan and I were the only ones left without mates, and to both Carlisle and Esme's disappointment we were not meant for one another. I loved Ethan with all of my heart, and I know he felt the same; we shared a very close connection. But it was purely a strong brother/sister bond that we shared and nothing more.

My visions as a vampire were very different than the ones I had while human. They were clear and sharp; I could see every small detail as if I was really there. Also with Carlisle's help I was able to begin to control my visions. Of course I'll always have visions that just come to me, but with his help and a lot of practice, most of the time I was able to meditate and open my mind to see what was to come. I could see vampires very easily, but humans took a lot of effort. I learned that I had to be very careful with my visions though, because they were not entirely certain, I only saw the course that someone was on while they're on it, if they changed their minds, no matter how small, their whole future could shift.

My family relied on my visions to keep us safe. I watched to make sure the humans did not become suspicious of us and if they did we would move on. I watched for local vampire attacks that could draw attention to our kind, and cause the deaths of innocent humans and we prevented them. I was extremely protective of my family, they had done so much for me…and so when Edward came along under my radar and slaughtered the neighbors on both sides of us, I took it extremely hard and blamed myself. For some reason I was unable to see Ethan's twin brother in visions. It was as if he wasn't there at all. Carlisle and Ethan along with the others tried to assure me that this wasn't my fault, but I just couldn't help but feel like I failed them.

The Volturi summoned me shortly after the incident with Edward. I hated leaving the Cullen's, they really had become my family in the almost fifty years I lived with them, but the Volturi needed my help and promised I could return to the Cullen's anytime I wished. Besides…I felt like I didn't deserve to be a part of them anymore, I had let them down. Then the Volturi threw in another incentive, something I couldn't resist…a link to my human life, but it was even more than that.

They had a letter that had been sent to them over eighty years ago. It was addressed to Alice Cullen and the note on the back of the envelope read

_**My dearest Aro,**_

_**You must think me odd sending a letter to your address for someone who does not live there. Alice Cullen does not exist yet but she will and she will live with you someday in the future. I will be gone by then but there are some things that I would like to share with her. If you could please see that she gets this one day, I would be forever grateful.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alexandria Brandon**_

Of course everyone was sad I was leaving, and begged me not to go, but I assured everyone that I would return one day…

The Volturi was not pleased with my decision to return to my old life, and pulled out all the bells and whistles to get me to stay. I was determined however, and they finally relented and wished me well.

It was less than a week later that I had made arrangements to fly to Washington, where I had found out the Cullen's were living in a small town…Forks. I knew the area well; I had lived there with them before. I was a little uneasy going back to Forks, the only others that I had found that I could not see besides Edward lived there. Werewolves…

I packed all of my things the night before my flight and opened the hidden vault in my closet. There was only one thing I kept in that vault, the only thing out of all my expensive possessions that was worth protecting. The letter my great, great aunt Alexandria Brandon had left for me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. As for the ones with concerns about Jacob in the story...all I will say is to trust me, and that this is indeed a Bella/Edward story :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Internal Battle

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left

I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me right beneath my skin  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first

but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
I feel the light betray me

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I got some of my sense back I took off to go hunt. The further I got away from Forks the easier it was for me to think straight, to feel like my old self again. I had the perfect opportunity in front of me, and I would hardly have to lift a finger this time to make sure Ethan suffered; he would practically do it to himself!

That mutt from La Push had seen Ethan lose his cool, and by the look of things he was none too happy about it. Matter of fact…I thought and smirked…the dogs were probably having some kind of pow wow right now to discuss what to do about it. That particular mutt had a strong affection for that girl…

I tried to avoid thinking her name, but my subconscious pushed it to the surface and screamed it, to both my great frustration and disdain…_Bella!_

I groaned. Her name alone stirred something in me, but I fought back, I was NOT going to let some human_...Bella, _my subconscious corrected loudly again but I went on pretending to ignore it…cause me to go completely mad. Was I such a weakling that I would succumb to this…this…insignificant human?

Anger overwhelmed me. A new plan formulated, fueled by my hate towards Ethan and my anger towards the girl…_Bella..._for disrupting me so.

If something were to happen to her…say being bitten by a vampire, then an all out war would begin. I wouldn't let Ethan be the one to drain her though, that would cause too much pleasure for him, even if it was brief. At least this is what I told myself to cover up the strong possessive feeling I felt for Bella, and the anger that tore through me when I imagined Ethan tilting her head back and cutting the thin flesh of her neck, Ethan being the one that that sucked the warm delicious blood out of her. No…I would do it…_Mine_…I would kill the girl…_Bella!_... and the wolves would think it had been him.

I thought about my reaction towards her earlier and although the thought of her actually being dead still sent a pang of some unfamiliar emotion off inside me, it didn't cause nearly the pathetic mental breakdown as before. But this new voice inside my head was growing continually more and more persistent, and pissed me off even more. It was like having someone else inside my head trying to contradict every thought I had about the girl, _Bella!_...I practically shouted her name this time before the voice could, and was finally met with silence. I smirked having outsmarted my own subconscious…but my satisfaction was short lived. Saying her name purposefully silenced the unwelcomed voice, but it also sent a thrill through me that I chose to ignore.

I shook my head at the weak behavior that I had exhibited, and part of me was still exhibiting against my will. I didn't know what was causing me to behave in such a way, to get so emotional over a mere human girl, but I did know that I would not let it happen again.

But did I really have a choice? The question caught me off guard, and thankfully the scent of humans washed over me and I was able to focus on the hunt instead of myself.

**V~V**

I came across a cabin soon enough, and could hear two heartbeats. A man and a woman, and as I got closer I could hear them, they were talking lovingly to each other, making plans to be married, trying to agree on a date.

"How about Christmas Eve?" The man suggested

I ripped open the back door and strode in, a sneer plastered on my face. Their faces went from shock, to fear and then the man became angry shoving the girl behind him protectively.

"Who the hell do you think you are barging into someone else's home?" the man demanded

"Funny you should worry about such trivial things like who I think I am." I paused and brought a finger up to my chin and tapped it in mock thought "Maybe, you should worry more about what a shame it'll be that neither one of you will be making it to Christmas Eve…"

**V~V**

It was hours ago that I had left the cabin in the woods and made my way to the house where I first saw her. The girl who would aide me in Ethan's undoing.

I was perched in a tree fairly deep in the woods, but where I had a clear view of her. I didn't know how much time had lapsed, but the sun was all but gone leaving the sky blazing orange behind it.

I watched her as she sat at the kitchen table, her hair draped around her in a curtain of mahogany silk. I assumed she was doing homework because of the books and papers she had spread out in front of her, but then again most of the time she didn't touch anything and would sit for long periods looking lost in a deep thought. I was frustrated and disturbed by the fact that I couldn't hear what was going on inside of this girls head.

I had been so resolved once out of Forks on how to handle this situation. It seemed the farther I had gotten away from her the more the effect she had on me dissipated, although not completely. I had the false sense that I could return, stride into her house and do to her exactly as I had done to that sickening couple. How wrong I was…

As soon as I had laid eyes on her my previous resolutions were dissolved immediately. The longer I studied her, the daylight slipping away quickly, the more I became transfixed by her once more. Everything in the world, even the past, the present, the future...it all disappeared, nothing mattered; I saw or heard nothing, but her. Bella…_my _Bella.

Whatever subconscious voice had plagued me earlier was fully conscious now. I physically ached to be closer to her, my body called out to hers, and when it was becoming almost unbearable not to go to her she suddenly looked up. She only gazed outside for a moment before she stood and walked quickly over to the glass backdoor.

She placed her hands against the glass and studied the sky and the trees, it was a beautiful fall evening, the wind was but a slight breeze, and as she stepped out into the dusk it lifted her hair gently and made it flutter around her softly.

My fingers twitched, I had the strongest urge to touch her hair, to brush it away from her face. The wind also carried her delicious scent to me and I breathed it in deeply. It didn't have nearly the effect on me that it had the first night, although she would probably always smell quite delectable it was like I was almost becoming desensitized.

My body reacted before I commanded it to and I was out of the tree making my way towards her when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks, every muscle in my body tensed and I suppressed a growl that vibrated through me.

"You should probably stay back for now…" Ethan spoke softly to her, with more control than I thought would be possible for him

I was overcome with such a strong wave of fury, it was almost impossible to control myself, to keep myself still and un-noticed. I was angry that I had been so engrossed with Bella (I completely gave up with calling her that girl) that I once again missed out on something I should have noticed. No one ever surprised me; I could hear and smell someone, even vampires coming long before they came anywhere close. I was angry because he had interrupted me, and most of all I was angry that he was even here, that he dared to not only come here, but to speak to her; a growl threatened me again, and it was harder this time to keep it contained…_mine_…I pressed my lips tightly together unwilling to give away my position.

I waited for Bella, _my Bella_, to cower in fear or to run from him, but she stopped and stared in his direction looking…happy? She didn't even seem to be startled by his presence, almost as if she had expected him to be there waiting for her, almost as if she had come out looking for him..._or someone..._

The fury was not just a single wave now, it was an ocean of anger, jealousy, possessiveness, and I was drowning in it. I did not want her to look at him like that, I did not want him any where near her. I was being irrational again and I knew it, but she was mine, not his, _not his_…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I try to respond to you guys as much as possible but life is super busy so if I didn't get to you last time hopefully I will be able to this time :)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Truth

You're a canary  
I'm a coal mine  
cause sorrow is just all the rage  
Take one for the team  
you all know what I mean

And I'm so sorry, but not really  
tell the boys were to find my body  
New York eyes, Chicago thighs  
pushed up the window  
to kiss you off

The truth hurts worse  
than anything I could bring myself to do to you  
The truth hurts worse,  
than anything I could bring myself to do to you

Do you remember the way  
I held your hand  
under the lamp post and ran  
home, this way, so many times  
I could close my eyes

The truth hurts worse  
than anything I could bring myself to do to you  
The truth hurts worse  
than anything I could bring myself to do, to you

* * *

**APOV**

I could hear everyone upstairs; I took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door. They all quit talking and moving and became still.

"Wolves?" Esme half whispered sounding a little disturbed

"No…I don't hear a heart beating" Carlisle said and then I heard him stand "Vampire…"

"Edward…" both Emmett and a male whom I did not recognize said at the same time

"No, that asshole would have just pranced in here like he owned the place, do you actually think he would have enough manners to knock on someone's door and wait patiently to be invited in" Rosalie snorted bitterly "I. Don't. Think. So!"

After another moment of silence had passed she spoke up again "Well is anyone going to go answer the door, geez" I could see that Rosalie was still her usual bitchy, snarky self, I smiled widely…and I missed it! Matter of fact I missed them all, and hearing their voices just drove that point home even more.

"You all wait here; I'll get it and find out what's going on" Carlisle said and I could hear him descend down the stairs

"How can I…"he was already speaking as he pulled the door open, but then stopped abruptly, his eyes growing wide "Oh…"

"Hi Carlisle" I said trying to swallow the huge lump of nervousness that had swelled in the back of my throat "Told ya I'd be back someday…" I tried to sound like my usual self, but the truth was I didn't know how they would all react to my sudden reappearance; I mean it _had _been forever since I had seen or talked to any of them! Not to mention although they say it wasn't my fault, what happened before I left, I never forgave myself and I wondered if they had.

I could not debate their feelings for one more millisecond because Carlisle pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. The hug was genuine, and his face was full of happiness. And when he finally eased away from me, both of us grinning like fools, all of the others were surrounding us.

Esme looked like a proud mother hen, positively beaming with happiness. Ethan, Rosalie, and Emmett looked surprised, but a happy surprised. There was something else though in Ethan's eyes something I couldn't quite name, but I knew something had happened and I immediately thought about Edward. Had he done something again?

I wanted to question Ethan, to find out what was wrong, but something moved on the stairs and then my eyes met _his_…he was standing on the stairs looking a little confused, but when our eyes met we both smiled simultaneously.

Emmett broke our exchange by grabbing me up into a big bear hug.

"ALLLLLICCCEE, we missed you so much!" He said enthusiastically still squeezing me tightly, my feet dangling at least a foot off the ground. If I was human he probably would have A.) Suffocated me, B.) Broke all the bones in the area his humongous arms were wrapped around…or C.) All of the above.

Even though he couldn't break me, he was still holding me so tight that my voice came out strained and breathless sounding "I…missed…you…gu…okay…too tiiight Em!"

Everyone laughed as he sat me down carefully. "Sorry Alice" He said and looked embarrassed for all of half a second, before a huge grin broke out on his face "Ya know… maybe if you weren't such a Pixie, it wouldn't have been so bad." He busted out in laughter at his own joke, calling me the name that he had coined for me when he and I had first met, causing everyone to laugh again. God I had missed them!

"I missed you guys more than you'll ever know" I said and tears that would never fall clouded my eyes. Esme rushed to me and embraced me tightly (but not nearly as tightly as Emmett) pressing her cheek against mine.

"Oh honey, we do know, we do! We missed you just as much!" she breathed her voice thick with emotion.

After Esme let me go, Rosalie strode over looking just like her usual supermodel self, she wasn't smiling though and I became nervous again.

"Let me tell you something Alice Cullen…" her voice was stern and even a little angry. I could see everyone's smiles slip from their faces, as she continued to drag out her dramatic pause. "If. You. Ever. Leave. Again…" she paused again, but grinned suddenly "I will just die! Seriously! You know Esme is always too busy to go shopping, and do I even need to remind you what it's like trying to take _Emmett_?" she said with disdain and threw and dirty look at him. Everyone looked relieved and smiles were back on their faces as well as mine.

"If it makes you feel any better, none of the Volturi liked to shop either" I said and giggled as we both hugged.

Ethan tapped Rosalie on the shoulder after we had spent a few minutes gushing about some of the new fashion items we couldn't wait to go buy…you know, girly talk.

"My turn!" he said and she gave me one last squeeze and stepped aside.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me into a tight hug. After a minute he whispered "You know you didn't have to go…we didn't want you to go…right?"

I bit my lip trying to hold back the emotion that surged through me. "I know…" I lied.

"Every day that you were gone, every one of us missed the hell out of you!" he added

"Same here" I said honestly.

"Well…" he said and pulled away, pivoting so that he was standing beside me and grinned "Alice, this is the newest edition to the Cullen clan, Jasper"

_Jasper…_I played his name over and over in my mind as he made his way off the stairs and over to where we were standing. I decided that I liked the name…a lot. It was fitting for him.

"And Jasper this is Alice…" Ethan said and took a step back to let us get acquainted.

"Nice to finally meet you, Alice" Jasper said offering me his hand; his voice was sexy and smooth, and it sent a shiver down my spine. I definitely wouldn't mind listening to him talk for eternity!

"I've heard a lot about you" he added as I took his hand and shook it gently, not wanting to let go. Apparently he didn't want to let go either, and so we stood there our eyes locked on one another's, our hands still clasped together…A new feeling spread through me, I felt completed somehow…whole.

"Nice to meet you too" I finally managed to squeak out; he brought my hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips to it softly. When he kissed me I swear I could have died of happiness. I could hardly wait to get, uh… '_Better acquainted_' with him.

But sadly that would have to wait. I was sure everyone had a ton of questions about what I did while I was gone, why I was back all of the sudden, etc…and I of course wanted to know what everyone was up to. Right on queue Carlisle interrupted Jasper and I by clapping his hands together loudly

"Well, why don't we go into the living room so we can all get each other up to speed?"

Jasper lowered my hand and we both pulled our hands apart slowly. I wondered if anyone else noticed the rather intimate exchange between Jasper and I, but when I turned to look they all were already filing into the living room.

I offered him a remorseful smile as I turned to follow the others and he looked just as wistful that we could stay there in that moment as I did.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the loveseat, Rosalie curled up on Emmett's lap on one end of the couch, and Ethan sat on the opposite end.

I took a seat on the old overstuffed leather chair I had always favored, and then Jasper walked in looking apologetic.

"I'll let you all get reacquainted, I'm just going to go, uh…read" he said quietly

"No!" I said maybe a little too forcefully because he cocked an eyebrow and a slight smile played on his lips "I mean you don't have to go…you are a part of the family now, right?" I said trying my best to recover from my over obviousness

_Play it cool Alice! _I silently scolded myself, but I was never one to be able to hide my emotions well.

"Yes, please stay Jasper. You are both part of this family!" Esme said graciously, while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Jasper said looking satisfied. He chose to sit on the chair that sat directly opposite from me.

As I told everyone about my stay with the Volturi, I could feel Jasper's eyes on me at all times. I would meet his eyes every so often and we would both smile slightly. I felt connected with him already, like we both shared some inside joke that no one else was in on.

When I got through answering everyone's questions I told them it was their turn, that I wanted to know everything that happened while I was gone, but I wasn't pleased by a lot of what I heard. Apparently Edward had made a lot of trouble while I was gone, especially when they were staying with the Denali Clan in Alaska.

"So how long have you been here in Forks?" I questioned not only because I was curious but because I wanted to turn the topic away from Edward.

Rosalie made a snorting sound and scowled. I raised my eyebrows and Emmett just shook his head.

"A week…today would have been our first day of school, but now it just might be one of our last days here" Rosalie said grumpily

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked, stunned.

Ethan cleared his throat uncomfortably and lowered his head into his hands "There was a girl there when Emmett, Rosalie, and I arrived for school, talking to Jazz…" he mumbled and paused taking a deep breath and looking up from his hands.

I glanced over at Jasper quickly, unable to suppress the jealousy that surged through me. I knew that the feeling was uncalled for, out of line…but I just couldn't help it. Jasper's expression was neutral but I could see that his body was tense.

"She was my singer" Ethan continued sounding a little shaken

"What?" I cried out snapping my attention back towards Ethan.

"Yeah I almost tore the poor girl's throat out…if Jazz and Em wouldn't have held me back and that dog wouldn't have showed up…"

"What? Okay rewind…start from the…" I started but I was catapulted into darkness as a vision took over.

_The darkness faded into twilight. Trees were the first thing I noticed, and then a girl standing with her back to me. I could sense someone else, and when I focused my sight through the trees I could make out a dark shadow standing inside the forest. _

"_You should probably stay back for now." Ethan said softly, and to anyone he would have sounded calm but I could hear the nervousness in his voice._

"_Why?" the girl questioned_

"_It's just…safer that way" he responded carefully_

_They conversed for awhile, Ethan edging his way out of the forest. He was fully visible to her now. _

"_I know what you are." She blurted rashly and then cupped her hands over her mouth_

"_You do, and what might that be?" Ethan asked trying to sound nonchalant but his body was rigid with stress._

_The calm vision suddenly burst with activity, several things happening simultaneously. _

"_Bella!" A male voice roared from somewhere around the front of the house but sounding a little far off, his voice panicked and quickly coming closer. Ethan crouched automatically in a defense position and I caught a flash of red from further inside the trees, and then my vision went black._

I opened my eyes, but instead of having a view of the living room, my whole field of vision was filled with only Jasper's face. I could feel his hands on my arms and wondered how long they had been there.

"Are you okay Alice?" he questioned his voice filled with worry

"Ye…yeah, I'm fine." I said a little confused

He stepped back quickly and everyone else looked rather amused which caused me to raise my eyebrows.

Jasper turned and looked at the rest of the family, now looking more confused than worried.

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear "I told ya she was fine bro, see, Alice here has visions from time to time. You'll get used to it" he said with an air of laughter

I looked back to Jasper understanding what happened finally.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

"What, okay rewind, start from the…" Alice's sentence was cut off when her face went slack, her eyes wide.

Jasper tensed immediately and bolted up looking to the rest of us, panic clear in his eyes. I think that his reaction caught all of us off guard and we looked at him a little dumbfounded.

Anger flashed across his face and he was kneeling in front of Alice in the blink of an eye.

"Alice! Alice!" he called bringing his hands up to her arms and shaking her gently

"What's wrong with her? Somebody help her!" he cried out

"Dude, she's fine, this is nor…" Emmett started but Jasper cut him off

"Why isn't anyone helping her, what is wrong with you all!" he cried

Carlisle cleared his throat and stood to make his way over and explain things to him but Alice slumped back in her chair, her eyes closing for a minute, signaling the end of her vision.

Her eyes eased open and she looked confused seeing Jasper in her face. It was all I could do not to burst into laughter and I could tell that Emmett was holding back the same compulsion; Rosalie was squeezing his arm and giving him a dirty look.

"Are you Okay?" Jasper questioned his voice full of worry and shaking with emotion.

"Wh…ye, yeah…I'm fine" Alice replied still looking confused

Jasper back away from her quickly looking confused now himself, and embarrassed.

"I told you she was fine bro, see, Alice here has visions from time to time, you'll get used to it," Emmett said trying to hold back laughter.

Alice's eyes widened as realization of what took place dawned on her

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jasper, I should have warned you about that. It always freaks people out the first time that happens in front of them"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Jasper mumbled sounding highly embarrassed.

"So what did you see?" I asked trying to focus the attention off of poor Jasper, I could tell he had a thing for our Alice, and had really been concerned for her.

Her eyes locked on mine and her expression grew serious.

"Is your singer's name Bella?" she asked

I nodded surprised "Yeah"

"You won't hurt her" she said and it felt like someone was twisting everything inside of me into a knot, it felt like the whole world froze around me

"What?" I demanded angrily "Are you crazy? You obviously have no idea how close I came to killing her this morning"

She looked at me half disapprovingly and half angry "You. Won't. Hurt. Her. Is what I said and I meant it. I saw you talking with her, alone, outside of her house. It was dark out and you were wearing the same clothes as you are now. I'm almost sure it was tonight. She said she knows what you are…"

"What?" I demanded yet again. None of this was making any sense

"I don't know, that's what she said, and before I could see anymore some, someone…a male, yelled her name from a ways away and then my vision went black…I think it was one of those wolves…" she said and sighed

I looked to Carlisle and Esme, both looked nervous. "Do you think she really knows what we are?" I questioned "How could she?"

"I don't know…but there is only one way to find out" Carlisle said

"Oh, no, no…I can't…I'll kill her, there's no way" I said panic stricken

"You are not going to hurt her, I promise! If you decide to go to her house you'll be able to control yourself…" she paused and her eyes lit up as she came up with something else "and if you want I can go, I'll come with you! I can stay hidden just to be there just in case!" she added enthusiastically

"You said that a male called her name and then your vision went black, which means…"

"Yes…probably one of the wolves" she stated matter of factly

"Then it's probably the same one from earlier…if they're going to be coming, I probably shouldn't go…I think I've already caused enough trouble with them" I said grabbing at any excuse I could to not go through with this. Alice was sure that I wouldn't kill the girl, but I wasn't, matter of fact I was about a hundred percent sure that I would.

"Maybe Jazz and I could distract him…or them" Emmett volunteered

I brought my face down to my hands and groaned.

* * *

**BPOV**

After I hung up with Charlie I brought my book bag into the kitchen and tossed it on top of the table. I had homework to do, but I felt restless for some reason. I glanced around the kitchen and decided that I'd make a sandwich. I hadn't really eaten at lunch, I was too stressed out. Maybe after I got some food in my stomach I would be able to sit and concentrate.

I made the sandwich and went to put the meat and cheese back into the fridge and grab a mountain dew, but to my great dismay there was none in there. I groaned in frustration, I really needed my mountain dew fix, and slammed the refrigerator door. I glared over at the sandwich not even wanting to eat it anymore, suddenly a little light went off in my head.

Hadn't Charlie told me that he had bought extra soda because there was a big sale, and that he put the extras in the basement? I couldn't remember how long ago that was…lately my days were spent in a hazy blur and I could barely keep my days straight. It could have been months ago that he said that. It was worth a look though, right? Definitely!

I made my way down the stairs that lead into the basement. I couldn't remember the last time that I had been down there.

Once I made my way down to the bottom I felt along the wall blindly for the switch. When I finally found it and flipped it on I sucked in a rush of air, surprised by what greeted me. Directly In front of me stood a whole pile of presents that were wrapped in all different kinds of pretty wrapping paper.

I stared at the gifts, frozen, mountain dew completely forgotten, my back pressed against the wall, my face in an 'O' of surprise, for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to do; it was like my whole mind just turned to mush.

These were the birthday presents that I had never gotten around to opening. Anger consumed me, I had told Charlie to get rid of them…he had kept them…something in me snapped. Too much shit today to remind me of that day, first Jacob, then La Push, now this.

I stomped over to the presents and grabbed a couple off the top of the pile, and threw them to the ground furiously. In a full blown hissy fit I kicked the ones closest to my feet screaming loudly as I did so, then picked up another present off the pile and pitched it straight into the wall. How dare Charlie keep this shit! I picked up another present planning on slamming it against the wall too when the familiar scrawling on the card tapped to the front froze me again.

This one was from Jacob.

I stared at it for awhile and then sunk down to the floor clutching it against my chest. I didn't try to hold back the tears that stung my eyes; I just let them poor down my face as I sobbed out all the frustration and anger.

I didn't know how much time elapsed, me sitting there just bawling my eyes out, Jacob's gift crushed against my heaving chest.

I must have cried myself to sleep because sometime later as I edged back toward consciousness the first thing that I noticed was cold and stiffness. I finally pried open my heavy swollen eyes; I could feel the cold of the cement floor against my side. I had lain down, and was crunched into the fetal position, still clutching Jacob's present tightly against my chest.

I sat up slowly and lowered the gift to my lap. I tore the card from the wrapping paper slowly and opened it. I took a deep breath as I read the simple mass produced front.

_For a very special someone…_

I opened the card.

_Happy Birthday!_

The inside stated simply. On the opposite side Jacob had scrawled a note in his messy handwriting.

_Bella,_

_I debated on what to get you; I know you would be pissed if I spent any money, so I decided on this. There are some things that I have to tell you that might be a little difficult to swallow, and I figured that if you had this it might make things a little easier. I'll have to have it back, it belongs to the tribe but I want you to read it. I'm in love with you, hopefully I've already told you that before you read this haha. I know we are young, but you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I know you'll understand you were always the one who knew me better than anyone else anyways. Besides this will clear a lot of stuff up._

_You have my love, my life, forever_

_Jacob_

Fresh tears were rolling down my cheeks by the time I had got to the end of his note. I tore the wrapping paper off of the gift. It was a very old leather bound book, engraved in the front were only three words.

_Quileute Tribe History._

I sat on the basement floor for the next hour and a half reading all the places Jacob had left scraps of paper to mark the places. When I finished I lowered the book to lap feeling a mixture of emotions.

**V~V**

I was sitting at the kitchen table finishing my homework when dusk set in. I looked out the window at our backyard. There had been a nasty storm earlier in the day but it had long since passed and things were calm and pretty in the twilight.

The sky blazed a beautiful color of orange-ish red, there was a slight breeze that stirred the trees creating a rain of reds, browns, and gold's as the changing leaves fluttered from the branches. The bench swing rocked gently back and forth, stirring that familiar longing in my chest.

I hadn't even realized that I had gotten up from the table and made my way to the back door until my hands were pressed against the cool glass. It wasn't just the familiar swing that my mother had loved so much that was calling to me…no there was something else, something more. I felt the need to be out there, and the longer I held back the stronger the urge became, it was like an itch that needed desperately to be scratched. As I unlocked the door a sudden burst of excitement rushed through me. I pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool breeze; I let out a deep breath and tilted my head back, feeling immediately better. My hair danced around my shoulders and face as I took another step in the direction of the swing.

The anxiety that I had felt before inside was gone, the itch had been scratched. It felt so right being out here for some reason and I was overcome with such a sense of peace and calmness. That's when I saw him. I could feel his eyes on me; I glanced to the right of the swing into the woods. I could just barely make out his form in the fading light. Instinct told me that this was not right…that I should be afraid, but I wasn't. Matter of fact I was completely the opposite, I felt relieved at his presence.

I took another step forward but his voice stopped me.

"You should probably stay back for now…"

I bit my lip, unsure of how to react to this. If the crazy things that were going through my mind were actually true then maybe it was best for me to keep my distance.

"Why?" I questioned

"It's just…safer that way" he responded carefully

A shiver ran down my spine. Safer that way…this was all just impossible.

"Your name is Ethan, right?" I asked, changing the subject for the moment. I needed to ease myself into all of this.

I heard him sigh deeply "Yes, Ethan Cullen…and yours is Bella…correct?"

I nodded "Yeah"

"Bella…?" he said in a questioning tone and it took me a moment to understand what he was asking.

"Oh, uh, Bella Swan." I replied

"Swan…hmm…"

"What about it?" I asked curiously

"It's nothing…just familiar somehow, is all." He responded his voice sounding guarded again

"Oh…" I said dully

He moved out of the shadows a little and I could make out more of him. I remembered how beautiful he was when I saw him this morning, and again I felt insecure about my own average looks.

"When did you move back to Forks?" I said trying to break the silence.

I heard him draw a sharp breath "Back?"

"Back?" I parroted the question, confused

"Yes, you asked when I moved back to Forks…what makes you think that I have lived here before?" he questioned his voice dark. He moved closer yet again and now I could make him out perfectly.

I felt my eyes widen, and I wondered if I had really said back. My cheeks burned brightly with embarrassment. I had tripped myself up, and now I had to decide if I should cover up my verbal diarrhea or just come right out with it and risk all me being very wrong, and Ethan thinking me completely insane.

But this was insane…I was insane for thinking this, believing this. There was no way…but before I could finish the thought, my mind replayed the short scenes of the event in the school parking lot. The way Ethan had looked, his face distorted…

"I know what you are." The words just tumbled out of my mouth, totally caught me off guard, so much so that I slapped a hand over my mouth which I didn't seem to have any control over at the moment. I could feel my whole face burning.

"You do, and what might that be?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant but his body had stiffened and his face was hard, unreadable.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them back up looking him square in the face. "A vampire."

I waited for him to laugh, to get angry, to tell me how stupid or ridiculous I was, deny it...but he said nothing, he didn't even flinch at my words. We stood there for a long moment staring at each other, the silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. He took another step forward, so that now he was completely out of the woods and only a few feet away from me.

"Well?" I questioned finally

"Shouldn't you be scared if that is what you believe that I am?" He questioned calmly

I was about to answer his question but I had not moved my eyes from his and they were rapidly changing color, they had been a bright gold that got darker and darker and now were fading into the blackest black that I had ever seen.

"Your eyes…" I said instead

He looked taken aback for a moment, and then took a step backwards. "You should go inside." He said forcefully

"What? Why? What's wrong?" I questioned

"Now!" he demanded loudly

Instead I took a step forward, closing the space between us. He went completely rigid, and I heard him whisper faintly "No…"

I was cradled in his arms in an instant. I don't even know how I got there. His face looked torn for a moment and as his eyes seemed to grow impossibly darker he lowered his face towards me. Alarms were going off inside me and panic was starting to set in. Was he going to kill me because I knew what he was?

A loud growl ripped through the air and Ethan was ripped away from me just as his mouth grazed my neck. I didn't understand what was happening; my brain was a frazzled mess.

I had not even comprehended that I was in someone else's arms until she spoke directly beside my ear.

"Get him away from here!" she directed and a dark shadow dragged him off faster than my eyes could follow. I did however catch a glimpse of a pair of ruby red eyes, eyes I had seen before…my body responded to it immediately. Had the girl, whom I had no idea who she was, that I had never seen before, not been holding me back, I would have ran after him. I could feel the pull of the one with the red eyes. I had thought that Ethan was the reason I had come outside, but I knew now that wasn't true.

Actually I knew nothing; the events of today had proved that over and over again. Everything I had thought to be true my whole life…wasn't. I couldn't trust the way I was feeling because this was all insanity.

"Are you okay?" The girl who was holding me questioned sounding genuinely concerned.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the update...but I don't know unless you tell me by reviewing ;)**

**A big thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, it's greatly appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 15: Whirlwind

Yo, give it up, cause I know what you got  
You can ride to the top, but you can't ride on my cock, yeah  
So give it up, yeah, c'mon! C'mon!  
And when the lights off, I'm gonna show you how we sleep the role

I'm the last one standing, yeah  
And I ain't never scared, yeah!

Smash it up, smash it up! I'm gonna kick it down  
Be cool tonight,  
Don't wanna start a fight  
Smash it up, smash it up, you know I'm kicking it down  
Aaaah, one two three go!

I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
So what, you got a crew?  
I got a crew, too!  
I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Half crashed up joints in Tokyo  
And I may not be loved,  
But they  
Always recall my name

I'm the last man standing, yeah  
And I ain't never scared, yeah!

Smash it up, smash it up! I'm gonna kick it down  
Be cool tonight,  
Don't wanna start a fight  
Smash it up, smash it up, You know we're kicking it down  
Aaaah, one two three go!

I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
So what, you got a crew?  
I got a crew, too!  
I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Come on everybody  
My brothers and my sisters now  
You know that  
We don't need no money,  
Tonight we're gonna kick it down

Come on everybody  
While they sleep we rule the streets  
And you're not alone  
Cause when we roll we roll deep yeah  
Come on everybody  
Tonight there's gonna be no beef  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Oh, oh-whoa-oh

Smash it up, smash it up! I'm gonna kick you down  
Be cool tonight,  
Don't wanna start a fight  
Smash it up, smash it up, tonight we kicking it down  
Aaaah, one two three go!

I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
So what, you got a crew?  
I got a crew, too!  
I'm not street, but I do what I gotta do  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was listening intently to the exchange between Ethan and Bella when I sensed someone approaching.

I was torn between finding out who was stupid enough to be coming closer and closer to where I was hidden, and continuing to listen to what was going on with my douche bag brother and my Bella. My choice was made up for me when her thoughts intruded the privacy of my head, but not before I caught Bella saying that her name was Bella Swan…Swan…why the fuck did that word call out to me like some kind of old friend?

_Edward, I know you can hear me coming. It's Alice…I need to talk to you_. Her thoughts echoed in my mind. So Alice was back with the Cullen's now hmm…

"I have nothing to say to you." I snapped at her, irate not only by the mere presence of her, but also because she was prying my attention away from something that somehow felt very important. How the hell did she know I was here, and why if she did, didn't she warn the others, bring reinforcements or some shit…maybe she did, maybe I was being set up?

"It's about Bella…"

Hearing Alice say her name caused me to stiffen, "What about her?"I growled

"Well it is not just about Bella, I have a letter from someone and I think that you need to see it. It's from Alexandria…"

I whipped my head around to glare at her, there was no way in hell that she had a letter from Alexandria…Alexandria, her name replayed in my head again and again until it had wrapped itself around me and threatened to consume me.

I had blocked out her name and any thoughts of her for so long…I had shut myself off from that time in my life a long time ago. Who the fuck did this little bitch think she was, coming to terrorize me? I am the one who does the terrorizing…no, I would not let someone like her…a filthy fucking Cullen, get to me! I wasn't weak like them. I wasn't like them at all!

I spun on her ready to tear the fragile, weak, so called vampire to shreds, but Ethan's frantic thoughts not only stopped me but wheeled me back around in his and Bella's direction. He was losing control…he was going to bite her…

I could hear Alice behind me gasp and whimper something to the effect of "this wasn't supposed to happen…" but I had already sprung into action. A growl tore through me, pushing itself forcefully from my lips, as I simultaneously took off towards them.

Ethan's loss of control fueled every pounding footstep until I had torn him away from her… "Mine" I snarled in his ear even though I hadn't even meant to say it aloud.

Apparently Alice had caught up and had caught Bella just before she crashed into the ground. I rejected the urge to tell her thank you and clamped my mouth shut.

"Get him away from here!" she directed

"Gladly" I spit as I drug Ethan backwards into the woods, he was thrashing and growling and trying desperately to get back to Bella. The scene was eerily similar to this mornings events.

I couldn't help the fact that I practically felt the same way that he did but for completely different reasons. Everything in me wanted nothing more than to go back to Bella, my Bella, and make sure that she was indeed okay. My eyes were locked onto her wide, scared brown ones as I had to drag both myself and Ethan away.

Once I had lost visual contact I took off full speed, dragging my brother behind me. He was strong in his efforts to get away, but no one in world would have been strong enough to escape the pure fury that pushed me forward.

I don't know how long I had run, or where I was, all that I knew was I had been going for at least thirty minutes at my full speed which was faster than most, and that I would be far enough away from Bella for Ethan to get to her in some off fucking chance that he was able to get away for a brief moment, but that was highly fucking unlikely!

I threw him against a tree, and pinned him up against it by his throat. He had stopped freaking out once he wasn't able to smell her anymore, but his eyes were pitch black, and would be until he fed…if he ever fed again that is.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" I screamed at him "Did you really believe that you, YOU, were strong enough to be just mosey on up to the person who you know is your singer?"

His face was a mixture of shock, anger, and there was even relief which irritated me. It irritated me because I knew he hadn't meant to harm her, from his thoughts before he went apeshit I knew that he was really starting to like her, and that is why his relief pissed me off.

"I…I didn't mean…" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you knew damn well that you wouldn't be able to control yourself! You almost fucking bit her! You could have killed her!" I roared gripping his throat impossibly tighter

Now he was the one who was surprised, his facial expression reeked of it …

"I would ask what you are even doing here, but that we both know would be pointless…" He began and then paused for a moment while I sneered at his failed punch line "so instead I will ask the next most obvious question…Why the hell do you care so much about what happens to some 'pathetic, weak' human anyways? Aren't you the one who kills them every day?"

Somewhere in my brain I knew that he was only quoting what I had said about humans to him a billion times over the years, but hearing him say those words associated with my Bella sent me over the edge again…

A sharp low growl rumbled from me as I jerked him away from the tree and threw him clear across the clearing, right into another tree. He scrambled up quickly and crouched into a fighting stance, and I mimicked him preparing for the obvious battle. I knew that I would finally be putting him out of his misery…for good…

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I were in position waiting for Alice's vision to come true. If she was right then one or more of the wolves would be showing up soon to interrupt her and Ethan from getting information about what the human girl, Bella, knew about what we were.

Jasper was waiting perfectly patient (as usual!), while I on the other hand could hardly stand staying hidden, just waiting around for all of the exciting action that would surely happen if the wolves did show up!

Finally, just when I thought that for once Alice might have been wrong, I caught wind of some seriously offensive odor that I associated with the wolf from this morning. I bounced up, mentally jumping for joy at the fact that I would finally get to have a little fun. Jasper stood and rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm, but then smiled when I looked hurt by his lack of, causing my previous excitement to return.

An old truck turned down the street, and the offensive smell grew stronger. I cringed away from it, suddenly thinking that this may not be so much fun if I had to smell that shit the whole time.

"Let's do it!" I said and raced out in front of the truck, Jasper hot on my heels. Just as we figured the driver slammed on the brakes, the truck squealing to a halt, we heard the door burst open behind us and there was the sound of clothes bursting to shreds as I assumed the driver morphed (hey I don't know what the fuck else to call when a so called man changes into some kind of wolf!) into wolf form…

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I had not one ounce of control over myself until I was too far away from Bella to even catch a faint hint of her scent. By the time I was fully conscious of myself, my actions, and my surroundings again I was being thrown against a tree by Edward.

In some small, subconscious part of my brain, I was aware of everything that had happened, but it was dreamlike and hazy. My bloodlust had taken complete control over me just as it had this very morning, and although I was not in the right state of mind at all, and I could very well be mistaken…I could have sworn when the person (whom I now comprehended was Edward) had yanked me away from Bella he had growled 'Mine' into my ear...but that just made no sense at all.

Edward held me against the tree roughly by my throat. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he screamed in my face, his eyes blazing with a fury so intense I do not think I had ever seen that look in someone's eyes before…not even Edward's which says a lot.

"Did you really believe that you…YOU, were strong enough to just mosey on up to the person who you know is your singer?" He continued, and it suddenly really sunk in that _he_ had saved Bella from _me,_ which made me not only uneasy, but shocked and relieved as well.

"I…I didn't mean…" I started to try and defend myself but he interrupted me

"Don't give me that bullshit" he spit out angrily "you knew damn well that you wouldn't be able to control yourself! You almost fucking bit her! You could have…killed her!" he roared gripping my throat even tighter

His words, facial expressions, the fury in his eyes, all this because I almost bit a human…I was caught completely off guard. This was Edward, Edward who not only terrorized and killed humans left and right every single day since his change, but also ruthlessly hunted and terrorized myself and the rest of the Cullens…

"I would ask what you are even doing here, but that we both know would be pointless…" I began and then paused studying his reaction carefully, he just sneered "so instead I will ask the next most obvious question…Why the hell do you care so much about what happens to some 'pathetic, weak' human anyways?" I said parroting the same phrase that he himself had used in reference to the humans he killed. "Aren't you the one who kills them every day?"

I could see him snap before he ever even had a chance to utter the sharp low growl that seemed to rise up from the very depths of him. Something I had said hit some sort of nerve, and he jerked me up away from the tree and sent me hurling clear across the small clearing we were on the edge of. I went smashing right into another tree, taking it down with me.

I stood up quickly and crouched into a fighting stance. I don't know what the hell had him so riled up about this human girl…Bella, but I was sure now that it had not been my imagination that he had said 'mine' as he grabbed me away from her. I smirked as he mimicked my form, obviously preparing for some kind of fight.

I for one was tired of his shit, and I wasn't as weak as he thought I was. Part of the weakness that I had always displayed was out of both the hatred of what I had become, and what I had done to my brother's love. My brother had been good…before I took Alexandria from him, and I was ashamed that I had turned him into this monster, and secretly knew I deserved what he dealt me.

But the Cullen's and the innocent humans that he terrorized as well did not deserve his wrath, and it was time for that to end. Besides, I didn't know why he felt so possessive over this girl, Bella, but she in no way, shape, or form was his! Matter of fact if she belonged to anyone, since she was my singer then she would belong to me…not him…never him, I would not let her become his latest victim.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are amazing! Alright, so I'm asking for your help...I need a good new book to read! In your review give me the names of what I should read next!**


	17. Chapter 16:Confrontation & Understanding

**Edward's POV**

Both Ethan and I were crouched down low, silently sizing one another up. I had no doubt that I would not lose to my brother…but there was something else, something I couldn't quite place yet…something in the air was not right and it was making me feel uneasy. It felt like something was changing…something was….. coming.

I broke out of my own crouch as soon as Ethan propelled himself towards me soundlessly. Had he been any match for my speed we would have met in the center of the clearing, or at least a little off center, but instead we came together a noticeable distance from the center on the side from which he was traveling.

The silence of the clearing was shattered when we collided, our bodies coming together with a loud crash. To humans it would have sounded like a loud crack of thunder, but from my senses I knew there was no humans anywhere around to hear any noises we made, part of the reason I chose this spot.

Ethan wasn't so silent anymore as we both struggled for control in the fight, he was snarling and growling, and with the fight that he was putting up (which surprised me beyond belief) I almost missed the approach of the others that I had sensed way before they got anywhere near enough for me to smell and hear…_almost_…

"Sonofabitch" I growled when I recognized the internal thoughts of the three that were rapidly making their way straight towards us. Ethan must have thought that I was cursing because of him; mentally he was smug, which made me smirk at his undeserved confidence.

"I'll admit that you are better than I thought, brother…but you are not _that_ good!" I reprimanded as I drove the point home by gaining control and slamming him down onto his back with a loud thump. I pinned him beneath me just as the others broke into the clearing.

Their thoughts and expressions were not at all what I was expecting; they were surprised to see us. Obviously they had no idea we would be here, they had not been looking for us, they had been running away from something…

I turned my focus to the last of the three that had been approaching to see what, or who it was that the others had been running from. This one had not been far behind the others but had slowed down to almost a stop suddenly. This one's thought process was crazed, frantic, while Emmett's had been amused and excited before he had seen us, and the one called Jasper's thoughts had been focused…I was pretty sure whose thoughts the third one belonged to but I took in a deep breath of air to be sure, and was met with the unmistakable sickening odor of mutt.

I jerked Ethan up with me in one fluid motion. "We've got company." I hissed into his ear and spun him to face Jasper and Emmett's surprised faces; his own face became a mirror of their surprise. He hadn't sensed their approach, he had been to busy struggling to get out from beneath me. It didn't take but a moment for the scent of the slowly closing in dog to catch his attention and focus the other's attention back to the more pressing matter.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Emmett roared at me _I'm going to fucking rip this asshole apart I am sick of his shit! Following us from…_his thoughts followed the spoken question but was cut off by Jasper.

"I'm sure that is a pertinent question but we need to take care of the wolf first…"

_Mother Fucker… _"Right…" Emmett hissed and sent a look my way that said that he would not forget to deal with me later, his thoughts said as much as well.

I smirked "Well you don't have much time at all before the mutt catches up, and he's called for back up…the rest of them shouldn't be too far off but I can't smell them yet…and _this_ is not my problem, so you all have fun with that." I had already turned my back on them and was on the opposite side of the clearing before I had the sudden urge to fuck with them just a little bit more.

"I'll be seeing you soon Ethan..." I added simply, and flashed a wicked smile before spinning on my heels and taking off, leaving faces filled with anger, shock, and fear in my wake yet again.

I could hear a lot of commotion as I left the scene, and I could hear in Emmett and Ethan's thoughts that they had both went to go after me but Jasper stopped them and redirected their attention to the approaching wolves.

I would have loved to stay and rip the wolves to shreds, _especially_ that fucking mutt who was involved some way or another with Bella…but what made me able to be so spectacularly cunning, and inflict as much damage to my prey (usually Ethan and his pathetic family) as possible, was the fact that I am a quick thinker and I thought about the whole picture, not just petty whims and impulses.

By Emmett and Jasper's thoughts I knew that they were not looking for an actual fight with the wolves, they were trying to drawl them away from Bella, they weren't thinking about the reason but I assumed that it had to do with Ethan being at Bella's house. They wouldn't physically hurt the wolves unless they absolutely had to, and so they most likely would have stopped me had I tried.

If the wolves were going to live for the moment I absolutely did not want them to have any clue about me. They would be able to smell me around town, but being an identical twin did have several benefits, one being that we smelled basically the same to other's unless they were looking for the very slight difference intentionally, and even then they would have to know that I existed or else it would smell like Ethan just very slightly off. This could definitely come in handy for me in the near future…

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

Edward took off leaving us behind to deal with the approaching trouble, which was not surprising or out of character for him. The anger of seeing Edward was radiating from Emmett and I knew that he would like to get his hands on him just as much as I would…but Jasper was right, we did have a more pressing issue to deal with at the moment.

Right on cue with my thoughts, the wolf that had been chasing Emmett and Jasper slinked out from the shadows of the forest's edge.

"Jacob?" I questioned quietly, both Jasper and Emmett had made their way over to my side once Edward had made his exit.

"Yeah…" Emmett replied eyeing the wolf warily

I knew that we could out run them but Emmett and Jasper had already lead him what I assumed was pretty far from Forks. He obviously wasn't just going to give up and head back…my thoughts were put off track as the wolf that was Jacob kept inching slowly forward, and two more wolves crept out of the woods flanking him in what would be considered a v shape.

"Guess Edward wasn't fucking with us when he said that the wolf called for backup, no wonder he waited so long to make an appearance, he must have been waiting for the others" Emmett whispered too low for the wolves to hear.

"So what's the plan?" I questioned

Jasper looked at us and then took a deep breath "Let me try something." He looked back at the wolves that had come to a halt, and looked like they were having their own silent conversation.

"I know that you must be upset about this morning's event, but we want to apologize and assure you that it will never happen again. Our family does not wish to break the treaty that we made with your tribe, you all know what we are and although we do not feed off of humans we are what we are, and there are things we can not help…" Jasper paused when the wolf in the front, Jacob, snarled bearing his teeth and the other two flanking him did the same.

"I'm _not _saying that we can't help not biting humans" Jasper continued his voice strong and confident, I could feel him start to work his powers as a feeling of calmness spread through me and everyone visibly relaxed…even the wolves stopped snarling "I think that we have made it very clear that we are willing and capable of doing just that, but there _are_ circumstances that are beyond our control. Vampires can have something called a singer, it is _extremely_ rare and if we were to happen upon our singer it is almost impossible to control our urges around them, they make it so that we can not think straight and our nature takes over. That is what occurred this morning, but you were there Jacob…"

At the mention of the front wolves name he snarled and took a menacing step forward towards us. Jasper held up his hand, another surge of calmness washed over me, and he continued.

"You were there; you saw that the rest of us would not allow Ethan to hurt the human…Bella. We would never allow harm to come to any human in our presence. We will take precautions now that we know that Bella is Ethan's singer. What happened this morning will not happen again, no harm will come to Bella…not because of Ethan, or any of our family…we swear it to you.

I could feel the wolf, Jacob staring at me, and I could feel both of my brothers also turn to look at me expectantly. I gave a quick nod and then looked down. None of them knew why Edward and I had been here, none of them knew that what happened this morning _had_ happened again and that I had been even closer to giving into my urges. I had almost killed Bella…_again_.

Jacob snarled and leapt forward as if to attack, the other two wolves followed his lead, Emmett, Jasper and I automatically shifted into fighting stances…but it was if they hit a brick wall, all three of the wolves came to a complete stop at the same time.

Although they were in their wolf forms I could still see the fury blazing in Jacob's eyes which were fixed intently on my face. After a heavy moment in which it seemed we were all frozen waiting for the wolves to advance again, they suddenly spun around and took off quickly into the woods, and for the first time I noticed that the two that had been with Jacob had a black bag tied to both of their hind legs. I wondered absentmindedly what those bags where for.

There was a collective sigh of relief once they were out of sight, we honestly did not want to break the treaty and disappoint Carlisle, but if they would have attacked we would have had no choice but to kill them. We quickly noticed that something wasn't right though, we could still smell them strongly…it was as if they were still just inside the dark shadows of the woods, their scent was not fading at all as it should have been if they were really leaving.

A big dark figure slipped out of the shadow of the woods and moved just far enough out of the darkness so that we could make him out. It was Jacob, the same boy who had saved Bella this morning. He was only wearing a dark pair of loose black sweat pants, no shoes or shirt.

"I want you to know that we do not trust you filthy bloodsuckers…I do not believe your claims that you will not allow what went on this morning to happen again."

Emmett growled and took a step forward but both Jasper and I put our hands on his arm to calm him. He stopped and glared at Jacob who was glaring right back at him.

"The _only_ reason that we are not going to tear you to shreds right now is because we have been ordered to stand down…_But, Do. Not. Fucking. Try. Me._" He said emphasizing each word, "I _will_ be watching you, _all_ of you. You are damn right no harm will come to Bella, she is _mine_ and I will make sure that none of you come so much as a foot from her. Stay the fuck away from her, and I don't want to hear her name come out of any of your disgusting mouths ever again! Better yet get the hell out of Forks while you still can, and never come back! Treaty or no treaty, orders or no orders, if I see any of you near her ever again your ass is mine and there will be nothing of you left for anyone to save!" His voice was full of fury, and the whole time he spoke his eyes never left mine. When he was done he took a moment to glare at Jasper and Emmett and then stalked back into the forest. After a few more moments we could smell the three of them get father and farther away until we knew they were really gone.

* * *

**BPOV**

Ever since she had shown up she had been asking me the same question in different ways. Are you okay? Are you all right? Are you sure you're okay? Did he hurt you? You are not going to pass out or anything? Are you sure? Not even a little? Your one hundred percent okay? In between all the 'are you okay's' I managed to find out a little information like her name and that she was a Cullen with gold eyes just like Ethan's, and even a promise that she would explain everything to me once she had me safely inside. She had finally let me go to begin walking to the house after the first ten 'are you okay' questions and then proceeded to follow right beside me her hands held out towards me as if she were preparing to catch me if I happened to suddenly pass out.

When we had made it halfway up to the house, I noticed that she was suddenly not right beside me anymore. I turned and saw that she was frozen in place a couple paces behind me, her eyes wide and unseeing her mouth frozen open in a wordless question. Now it was my turn to rush to her side and ask her if she was okay, which in any other situation probably would have made me laugh.

She came back to, almost immediately and when I asked again if she was okay she frowned.

"Oh it's nothing...I just uh...well it's a long story, but basically I have...uh...visions..."she explained briefly and then her face filled with concern again and she ushered me into the house at a faster pace than before. I wanted to ask what she meant and about a million other questions but she had told me that once she got me settled inside she would explain things and so I figured that I would just be patient.

"You're sure that you are unharmed?" The pixie like girl, whom I now knew was named Alice, questioned for the hundredth time as we entered my living room.

"Yes, I was fine the first time you asked and I am fine now, and I'll still be fine in five minutes" I assured her, she gave me an apologetic smile and nodded her head.

"Alrighty then…if you are sure…It would be best for me to leave, now." she said quickly and took a step back.

"Wait!" I cried out sharply throwing my hands up in a stop motion. She simply raised one of her perfect eyebrows in question.

"You promised that you'd explain everything…" I reminded, noting the edge of hysteria that was laced into my words. I was tired of not knowing what the hell was going on, and apparently there was more than I ever thought possible in this world, especially in this small town of Forks. I had so many questions...

Alice seemed to contemplate my words for a moment "I know I promised, but I really can't stay much longer…for several reasons…" as she said this her golden eyes darkened, and even though it was a minor change that most people would have never even noticed, it sent a wave of fear crashing over me. I felt my body instinctively tense up and stiffen, because of Alice's kindness and worry over my well being, I had been lead into a false sense of comfort, I had forgotten that she was a just like Ethan…she was a vampire and although small and innocent looking, she was dangerous.

My face either showed my emotions or she could sense the change in me, probably both, because she looked at me sheepishly. "I would never hurt you Bella…not on purpose anyways…" then her face brightened suddenly "I have an idea, I'll be right back!" she declared and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, reappearing almost in the same second an arms distance in front of me.

"Here…" she said holding out a small piece of paper to me, I looked from it to her and I could tell that she was worried that I wouldn't take it. I finally reached out trying to repress the fear that was making my heart hammer against my chest as I stared into her ever darkening eyes, and took the paper. She looked relived when I took it and smiled, but another emotion was behind her smile…sadness?

"It's my cell phone number; you can reach me anytime day or night. Your…_friend…_will be paying you a visit soon, if you still have questions after that I will tell you anything you want to know." She looked like she wanted to say more but decided against it, smiled again still somewhat sadly and was gone before I could say anything more.

I wanted to take a long hot shower but the events of the day and everything that I had learned weighed heavy on my shoulders, it took the very last ounce of my energy to drag myself up the stairs and into my room. I may have been physically unharmed, but I was a broken, emotional mess.

I was so exhausted that I could not even make it to my bed, and just barely made it to my over stuffed reading chair before I collapsed, sighing loudly as I sank down into it. My head lolled back, resting heavily against the back of the chair.

I desperately wanted to try and sort through all the new information I had received today, to try and somehow make this all make sense, but my eye lids were just as heavy as my head and they drooped closed against my will. With a soft sigh of surrender I gave in and welcomed what I hoped would be a black dreamless sleep.

_"__Bella…Bella__!" Someone yelled sounding far away. I was standing on the edge of the woods my eyes locked onto the red pair across from me. I didn't break his gaze to look for the person who was calling me, something told me that he would finally show himself if I just waited a few more moments._

_"__Bella…Belllla__!" the voice sounded closer and more frantic, and my body jolted as if some invisible force had taken hold of me. "No!" I cried out panicked. I didn't want to be taken away from the hidden one with the red eyes, but the invisible force was tugging at me harder now._

_"Don't go…" came the silky voice of the shadowed figure that always seemed to be just out of my reach. I could feel him come closer…if I could just stay for one more minute I would see him, all of him...but I felt a final jerk, and I was sucked into blackness._

Someone was kneeling in front of me; their big hands were warm against my shoulders, jerking me back and forth. My eyes flew open, but the brightness of the room made me squeeze them back shut immediately.

"Bella…Oh Thank God!" came a very relieved voice, the same voice that had pulled me from my dream, the voice that I would know anywhere.

"What the hell?" I croaked my voice still thick with sleep "I'm awake for God's sake Jacob; you can quit shaking me now!" I complained

The shaking stopped immediately and I tried opening my eyes again, slowly this time to give my eyes a chance to adjust to the light. While my vision was coming into focus, I felt Jacob push my hair back and he tilted my head first to the left and then to the right. Apparently satisfied by whatever he saw…or didn't see…he released me and let out a sigh of relief as he sat back on his heels.

"You scared the shit out of me!" He sighed, his voiced dripping with pure relief

"Is that so? Hmm…I didn't know that I was so scary while I slept…maybe Charlie could set me out on the porch at Halloween and I could just pretend to be asleep, apparently I could scare the living shit out of all the little trick or treaters…then Charlie wouldn't have to go through all that trouble dressing up in his lame outfits and jumping out from behind the bushes when the kids ring our door bell…"

I knew I was being a tad bit snarky, but hey, it was true. Every year Charlie dressed up in what he thought was scary outfits and tried to scare the kids who came trick or treating at our house…at least that is what he used to do…back when my mom was alive. Who knew that the real way to scare the shit out of someone was to have them walk in while I was asleep?

Jacob looked at my little rant, his face full of disbelief.

"What?" I questioned, now fully awake.

"That's not what I meant Bella…you know that's not how I meant it…"

"What then, how could I have possibly scared you when all I was doing was sleeping…_peacefully_ might I add, before someone busted in and disturbed me?" I questioned angrily. What the hell was his problem?

"Who was in here?" He asked instead of answering me.

"What?"

"Who else was in this house tonight?"

I raised my eyebrows "Just me…"

Jacob sprung up back onto his knees and leaned in closing the space between us "We have a _lot_ to talk about, and if you are going to want me to answer questions honestly to you, then you are going to have to do the same with me. Please don't lie to me Bella...I know that things aren't what they used to be…what they _should_ be, between us, but you have got to trust me, and you have got to tell me the truth. Who was in this house with you?"

I didn't know what to do, didn't know what I should and shouldn't share with him. If all of this that I had experienced tonight was real, if the things written in the book that Jacob gave me were real, then I knew that Jacob…a werewolf, would not be pleased to know that any vampires lived in Forks…_Oh! My! God!_

"You…you…oh my God, this morning…"my words were stuttered out in disbelief as today's events, everything that had happened came together in my head. It all made sense now, Jacob showing up at my school and 'kidnapping' me from the Cullen's, his driving me to La Push, the wolves, him having his friends follow me…everything…

"This morning, the reason you showed up, the reason you took me away from the Cullen's...It's all true isn't it?"

Jacob registered this new understanding in me and his face was a mixture of relief and fear. "Isn't it!" I demanded

Jacob nodded his head solemnly "Yes…"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17: Departure

**Edward's POV**

After going to Port Angeles to hunt I returned to the small cabin deep in the woods where I had killed the couple. I knew if I was going to stay in this area for an extended amount of time I would need to find a permanent address, but I doubted anyone would be looking for the couple anytime soon and it would be an utter atrocity to let this perfectly good cabin go to waste.

Always the one to think ahead, I had taken the couple out the night I had killed them, to a location I knew had plenty of large animals. I had brought along their hiking gear with me as well, and made it look as if they were hiking and were attacked by some wild animal. Then I had cleaned the cabin of any evidence that they had been killed there, which wasn't much, for I am very neat with my food!

I went into the bedroom and set my duffle bag onto the bed. I dug out a clean black shirt and a pair of jeans and set them out next to my bag. I needed to shower and change into clean clothes, and then I needed to sit down and rethink my strategy, obviously things were not going to be as simple as I first thought when I came to Forks.

I stripped off my clothes which had become quite dirty during my little scuffle with Ethan, and tossed them in a pile on the floor. I took a longer shower than usual, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on my skin. My mood had improved considerably now that I was full, and clean, but my somewhat positive mood was short lived.

I heard her thoughts as she made her way towards the cabin, and cursed loudly. "Fuck!"

_Bloody Hell…this Bitch really is starting to piss me off! _I thought as I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bedroom. I threw the front door open just as she stepped foot on the front porch and glared at her.

"Either you have a death wish, or you are secretly in love with me…which is it?" I questioned her my tone icy

She didn't look offended by my words, or even surprised. "You know it's neither, I told you before that we needed to talk…" she said calmly

I remembered our conversation in the woods and sighed "This had better be good, I have shit I need to take care of, and you have already wasted enough of my time!" I said and stepped aside so that she could enter.

Once she was inside I slammed the door shut and made my way past her over to the couch, and sat on the arm of it facing her. I crossed my arms over my bare chest and smirked as she finally registered that I was in only a towel. She averted her eyes quickly looking embarrassed.

Enjoying her discomfort I toyed with her "If you want to see more all you need to do is ask…" I said and placed my hand on the edge of the towel like I was going to undo it.

"No!" She cried out quickly sounding horrified, which made me laugh. She looked angry when she realized that I was only teasing her and huffed. "Now you're the one who is wasting time. Do you want to hear about the letter I have from Alexandria or not!"

Alexandria's name sobered me, and drained the smile from my face. "If there is such a letter than let me have it…" I barked.

Expecting her to do just that I held out my hand in anticipation but she shook her head. "No."

"What the fuck do you mean, No? Why are you here then? Why even tell me about the damn thing if you don't mean to give it to me?" I said my voice rising with anger as I rose quickly from my sitting position "You do not want to fuck with me girl!" I said and took a menacing step towards her.

"If you would let me get a word in than I would explain what I mean." she said calmly

"You have one minute to explain, before my self restraint is exhausted." I threatened.

She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath like she was readying herself for what she was about to say "One of the reasons I went to live with the Volturi was because they had a letter that was sent to them before Alexandria died, it was addressed to me…"

"Why would she have sent you a letter?" I demanded. What possible reason could Alexandria have had to send someone like Alice Fucking Cullen a letter?

"She was my great, great aunt. Before I was a Cullen, my name was Alice Brandon." she confessed "There are things in that letter that you should read..." she added hurriedly knowing my patience was an all time low.

"Then just give me the fucking letter already." I growled, pissed off by her revelation for several reasons. I was irritated because I felt that I should have somehow known before now that Alice was related to Alexandria, and I was down right pissed because I fucking hated Alice Cullen and despised the fact that she was part of someone whom I had loved so much!

"I don't have it anymore…" she stated quietly

I snapped.

I closed the space between us in a split second, she didn't have time to do anything before I had slammed her against the wall, pinning her there with the back of my left arm pressed against her throat.

"Then where the hell is it?" I said slowly, my voice low with fury, I was tired of her games and barred down on her harder.

"I sent it to the Volturi addressed to you, just like Alexandria did for me. If you want to know what it says then you will have to go there and get it." Her voice was strong, confident, and unafraid…but her thoughts betrayed her, she was terrified. Rightly so too, she had seen my work, she knew what I was capable of.

I didn't have to ask why she had done this, I already knew. She wanted me away from Forks, away from Ethan, away from…_damn it! _She realized I was listening to her thoughts and started singing an old song in her head before I could hear anymore.

I smirked and put my face impossibly closer to hers. "You think you are so clever…what makes you think that I would go right now after the letter, that I won't kill you right now for fucking with me, finish what I came here for in the first place, and then go get the damn letter?"

She was nervous because she _didn't_ know if I would do just that regardless of what she said, but she had obviously thought of this possible outcome and planned for it.

"I spoke with Aro…_you see_…it seems that he and I developed a friendship while I was there, he was always very fond of Alexandria as well… I asked for him to give you the letter as long as you arrived before November fifteenth, and if you failed to come by that date then he is instructed to burn the letter. I also told him that when you arrived to call me for my okay to hand over the letter, and how can I okay it if I am dead?" She questioned

I put even more pressure on the arm I had across her neck "What makes you think that what the letter has to say is of any importance to me?" I threatened, knowing damn well that anything Alexandria had to say was of great importance to me.

Without hesitation Alice threw out the very thing she had been saving as a last bargaining tool. "She wrote about Bella."

I searched her face and mind for any sign that she was lying or exaggerating, but it seemed that she was being honest. She had somehow picked up on my 'weakness' for the human girl and now she was using it to her full advantage. There was no choice now, the decision was made the moment Bella's name left her lips, I would go retrieve the letter…but once I had it there would be no stopping the price that little Alice would pay for making me jump through hoops like some kind of animal.

"Fine…" I growled and released her, taking a step back, pretending to look somewhat defeated "Get out now, before I change my mind."

She locked eyes with me for a moment, and then nodded and was gone, the front door shutting softly behind her. Her thoughts were relived as she left. She had hoped I would do what she wanted, but in the back of her mind she had been so worried that I wouldn't.

I walked back into the bedroom and put on the clean clothes I had laid out. I threw my used towel on the bed and grabbed my dirty clothes stuffing them into the duffel bag, not having time to clean them and took off. It was November the eleventh; I had no time to spare.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was just now making sense of today's events.

"Now please, this is important…who did you have in here?" Jacob questioned again

"How do you know I had someone in here?" I questioned, not to be defiant but genuinely curious.

"Because I can smell it Bella, that is why I was so scared. When I approached the house I could smell their stench outside and when I rushed in here I could smell that one of them had been in here too, I called for you and you didn't answer…and then when I came up here and you were slumped in your chair that way…looking so pale, I…I…I thought the worst." He confessed looking sick at the memory.

My heart fluttered. He had been protecting me all day and I had been so angry at him for it, because I hadn't understood anything at the time. I decided that I should tell him the truth…well most of the truth anyways.

We spent the next hour talking about everything. I told him that I read the book that he had given me on my birthday just this afternoon, and then I explained everything that had happened with Ethan and Alice. Jacob was extremely upset to hear that Ethan had been here even though I left out the little detail about him trying to have me for dinner…literally.

I told Jacob that they had just wanted to talk and that I thought Alice was really sweet, and I tried to tell him that I didn't think that Alice would ever cause me harm, which he of course did not want to hear. Then he explained everything that he could about the wolves and was beginning to tell me about the Cullen's when we heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Charlie" we both said at the same time.

Since my bedroom faced the back of the house Jacob said as soon as Charlie came inside that he would slip out the window. When I complained about the height of the window from the ground he just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I can handle it" he said assuredly.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"I'm going to tell Charlie I don't feel good so I can stay home tomorrow...promise me you will come back first thing after Charlie leaves for work and finish telling me everything!" Bella pleaded wide eyed

"Of course!" I said. Pure joy jolted through me! Bella wanted me around again…for the time being anyways.

She looked relieved by my response and then yawned tiredly. I swept her into my arms; she looked like she was going to protest this action, but decided not to for whatever reason and she closed her mouth. I could feel her studying my face as I carried her to her bed. I laid her down and pulled off her shoes and socks and then pulled her blanket up and shut off the light.

I heard Charlie open the front door and start taking his stuff off.

"Get some sleep." I whispered and then the giddiness from her asking me to come back got the best of me and I kissed her lightly on the mouth, her eyes widened in surprise and before she could say anything about it I turned and sprinted silently to the window easing it open and slipping out into the night.

Bella wouldn't know it, but I had no intention on coming back...because I wouldn't be leaving. I would be there watching all night, _daring_ one of the bloodsuckers to return so that I could rip them to shreds, they had their warning and I had every intention on acting if they defied it.

It was just breaking dawn when Quil showed up. We were both in wolf form so our conversation took place silently.

"_Hey"_ he thought simply

"_Hey"_

"_How'd it go with Bella?"_ he asked out of politeness even though he already knew exactly how it went with Bella since that was all I had been thinking about.

"_Better than I would have ever expected"_

"_So things are good then?"_

"_Yeah…things are good"_

"_Why don't you go get some sleep then, and I'll keep a watch out."_ He suggested, he could tell I was exhausted.

I started to protest but he interrupted me. _"Yeah, yeah, I know you would rather do it yourself, but you're tired and besides how do you plan on spending the day with Bella if you can't even keep your eyes open? Go home. Sleep. Charlie won't be leaving for work for another couple hours and then you'll be rested enough to come back."_

He was right; this would be the first time in forever that I got to really spend time with Bella and I didn't want to be fighting off sleep while I was with her.

"_Alright, you win! I'll be back by ten, when Charlie leaves."_

"_See ya then" _Quil said happily. I knew he was always happy to help me out, I was lucky to have such loyal friends.

* * *

**A/N: As always thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and kind words!**


	19. Chapter 18: Rift

mighty continents divided  
For a second time in all history  
They found themselves just floating  
Free from all responsibility  
Without the weight of being whole  
Some fruits evolved all on their own  
But if you want something back  
All the things that got cracked  
When i felt like you lied to me  
And all the million mistakes  
And the kicks in the face  
But i don't want you to die in me  
So when you say what you want  
That you need what you got  
Don't forget to be kind to me

Now here's an apple with a tougher skin  
While you've got your pretty scales and fins you say  
See all the things that i can do  
So perfectly my body grew but in  
All the time you felt so free  
Did you forget how much you once loved me  
And if you want something back  
All the things that got cracked  
When i felt like you lied to me  
And all the million mistakes  
And the kicks in the face  
But i don't want you to die in me  
So when you say what you want  
That you need what you got  
Don't forget to be kind to me  
I don't want you to die in me

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes, listening to Charlie's footsteps on the stairs. He paused at my door, I knew he wouldn't open it…he hadn't been in my room since I had him help me change everything around from light to dark. I think that it was easier for him to pretend that I was better than I was if he didn't have to see a blatant example of just how much I was changed.

I groaned loudly as if I was in horrible pain. He took the bait and knocked gently on the door.

"Bella?" he called softly

I didn't answer, but shifted in my bed loudly like I was tossing in my sleep and groaned again.

"Bella?" he sounded worried now, and cracked the door open slowly. Light from the hallway illuminated my dark bedroom and washed over my bed. "Bella…" he tried again a little louder this time.

I waited a moment and then let my eyes flutter open sleepily. "Dad?" I croaked and sat up a little.

"Yeah, just me…are you okay?"

"No, I've been throwing up all night and my stomach hurts…I think I ate something bad…" I said using my best sick voice.

Charlie took a deep breath and entered the room, keeping his eyes directly on me, blocking out the rest of the room. He stopped when he was close enough to reach out and place a hand gently on my forehead.

"Hmm…" He debated. Charlie was not one of those parents who could simply place a hand on your head and know if you had a fever or not…when it came to Charlie and the hand test, you always had a fever. "You feel warm." he said right on cue "You should probably stay home tomorrow and get some rest."

I feigned protest "I don't know…"

"If you're sick it won't do you any good to go to school, it'll probably just make it worse."

"Alright…" I sighed "If I'm still feeling bad when I wake up, I'll stay home."

"Okay kiddo, get back to sleep" he said and nodded his approval.

"Goodnight" I said quietly, my voice still weak and sick sounding

"Night…" he said and shut the door softly behind him.

I smiled into the darkness. _Mission Accomplished._

I could feel the sun on my face as I woke up. Looking at the brightness of my room I knew it had to be mid morning. I wondered absently if Charlie had already left for work as I sat up slowly, yawning and stretching. A shadow moved in my peripheral vision and my head snapped towards the chair I had been sleeping in last night, my heart hammering against my chest in anticipation for who or what I would see there.

"Morning!" Jacob called cheerily, setting the book he had been reading in his lap.

I let out the breath that I had been holding with a sigh of relief. "What time is it?" I questioned and raised my arms above my head trying to stretch out the kink that was in my back.

"Eleven, Charlie left about an hour ago." He said answering the question I had thought when I first woke up and the one I had asked out loud.

I nodded, and returned the smile that was plastered on his face. "Whatcha reading?" I asked and nodded towards the book on his lap.

"Nothing special…" he said and held up the book. It was the one he had given me on my birthday 'Quileute Tribe History'.

"Anything interesting in there?" I questioned in a teasing tone.

He shook his head "Naw…just a bunch of stuff about men turning into wolves, you know, same ol' same ol'…" a huge grin broke out across his face causing my own smile to widen.

_Before our mothers had died it wasn't rare at all for me to wake up and find Jake sitting in some part of my room, reading something (usually nothing more substantial than a comic book), drawing, or listening to his head phones, waiting for me to wake up...he'd been doing it since we were kids._

_Sarah and my mother had brunch every Saturday since before either of us was even born. They started the tradition because more often than not, that was Charlie and Billy's designated fishing day. Once Jacob was born he of course came along too and instead of sitting there listening to our mother's chit chat he would come up to my room. _

_The funny thing was that he never woke me up, not even when he was still a little boy. He would just come into my room and play quietly until I woke up on my own, and I was always a late sleeper. It was another one of those things about Jacob and I that our mothers found amusing in a charming way, and would often recall the first time he had done it._

_It was a Saturday morning of course, and we were both two years old. It was the first time that they decided he was old enough to wander around the house without one of our mother's tailing him at all times. Jacob was always the good kid, and didn't get into things that he knew he shouldn't…unlike me. They knew he would stay out of trouble, besides, the house was completely baby proofed and there was a tall gate at both the top and bottom of the stairs so even if he wanted to, there wasn't much trouble he could get into._

_They turned some cartoon on in the living room, spread a blanket across the floor and put down toys for him to play with. Then they went into the kitchen to cook our brunch together. _

_When the food was ready, Sarah went to go get Jacob…but he wasn't there. They searched the downstairs calmly…no sign of him…so they searched it again a lot less calmly. The front door was locked, and he hadn't gone through the kitchen where they were at to get out the back door, so they knew he was inside somewhere. They searched the basement, and then as a last option before calling Billy and Charlie they decided to search the upstairs. With two extremely high safety gates, it was very unlikely that Jacob had made it upstairs at all or at least without making a ton of noise._

_To their great surprise and utter relief they found Jacob sitting smack dab in the middle of my room quietly playing with some toys. _

_"Jacob?" Sarah questioned astonished_

_He looked up quickly and got an annoyed expression on his face. "Shhh, Bella Sleepin!" he scolded in a hushed tone. At this both our mothers cracked up, waking me up and causing Jacob to cast an angry 'see what you did' look at them._

_Needless to say, the gates came down that day so that he would not hurt himself going over them to get to me. And every Saturday after that it was no surprise for me to wake up and find Jake there waiting patiently for me to get up, it even came to the point where I was concerned when I didn't wake up and find him there. Then, in the summers after he was old enough to ride his bike to our house by himself it would be almost every morning I would wake up to Jacob in my room and not just on Saturdays._

Having him in my room, waiting for me like old times, brought on a strong wave of nostalgia. My smile turned wistful and then sad, the moment tainted by the familiar ache for things to return to the way they were, for our mother's to still be alive.

This was the exact reason that I had banned Jacob from my life and refused to see him. There were too many things about him that forced me to remember, forced me into a different time and place, ripping open the hole in my heart that I was only able to pretend wasn't there by forgetting, ignoring.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked catching my change in mood and trying to shift the conversation to bring me back from the edge of despair that I was fast approaching.

I blinked my face blank.

"Bella…"

After another moment of silence, I finally tried to reign myself in. Get a hold of yourself, you still have a lot of questions you need answered.

"Umm, yeah, I don't know…" I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible "I guess we can hang out here since Charlie will be at work all day."

"Sounds good to me."

"Get outta here then so I can get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs." I tried to infuse my voice with the playful tone that had come so naturally earlier but any sense of playfulness was long gone.

"Alright…see ya in a few" he said trying to pretend that he didn't notice the change, but his body was tense as he stood up and his smile was forced before he walked out he glanced back at me once more and I could see the pain in his eyes.

There wasn't pain in his eyes because being with me caused him sadness; he was hurt because he knew what I was thinking…he knew that his presence caused me pain.

I sighed once I heard him descending the stairs and flopped back down onto my pillows and buried my head into them. I needed to stop this, I wasn't the only one hurting and I knew I was being unfair to Jacob. I had to try and let him back into my life, really try…and then if I couldn't handle it at least I could say that I had put in an honest effort.

With new determination I got up and got ready. I showered and dressed, brushed my teeth, hair, and put on a pair of jeans and an old gray sweatshirt. It was getting colder and colder with each passing day; soon it would be full on winter.

Jacob was waiting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. There was another bowl with cereal already in it, the milk jug sitting next to it, at the place where I usually sat.

"I'm not really hungry." I said as I took a seat across from him.

"Too bad, you need to eat." He said in between bites

"Who made you the boss of breakfast?" I questioned as I poured milk into the bowl.

He smiled, and we finished our cereal in silence.

After washing our bowels out and setting them in the sink, we went and sat in the living room. Jacob picked back up where he had left off the night before. He told me everything he knew about the Cullen's and vampires in general, and then he went on to talk about what exactly happened when he showed up at my school and his confrontation with the three Cullen boys last night.

"So like it or not, I am going to have to have either myself or one of the pack in close proximity for as much time as we can manage. You are not safe while they're around. I just don't understand how you of all the people in the world, just happen to be this guy Ethan's singer!" he said bitterly, shaking his head.

"So that's what was happening when you showed up…my blood caused Ethan to lose control?" I questioned carefully. I knew that must be what had happened last night as well, being so close to me again, he lost control.

"That's their story anyway. You have to stay clear of them, all of them. No matter how pleasant they seem no matter how much animal blood instead of humans they drink, it will not change the fact of what they are, and sooner rather than later their true nature will show through. They try to pretend that they're not the vial bloodsuckers that they are, but they can only pretend for so long before the give over to their true selves." His tone was of utter disgust

"How do you know they really only drink animal blood? I mean I know you don't just trust them, so how can you tell that they're different from the vampires that do drink human blood?"

He smirked "You are very right we don't trust a damn word that comes out of their mouths. We rely on their eyes to tell us the truth about what their diet consists of."

A rush of excitement shot through me, I had noticed how their eyes changed. "What about their eyes?"

"If a vampire takes human blood their eyes will be somewhere on the red to black scale. If a vampire drinks the blood of animals their eyes will be on the gold to black scale. Whichever color they have red or gold, the hungrier they get the darker their eyes will grow until they are black with thirst."

Red eyes…that triggered a flash of red and a longing in my memory. The hidden figure with the red eyes that I had seen more than once both in reality and my dreams…he was there last night too…he had been the one that dragged Ethan off after he almost bit me. If he had red eyes than that meant…but he had saved me…Who was he? Was he a Cullen too?

My mind had gone way off track of the conversation I was having at the moment, and I knew that I should probably keep my mouth shut about the red eyed one to Jacob. I would have to sort that mystery out on my own.

I forced myself to stay on track for the moment and I nodded my head, letting him know that it all made sense "But couldn't they just drink the blood of an animal to turn their eyes gold and trick you?"

He shook his head "No. Once a vampire drinks from a human, it takes a very long time of drinking animal blood turn their eyes golden. My great grandfather estimated the time to be at least a couple weeks of having a purely animal blood diet for their eyes begin to change from red. Besides, vampires who drink human blood do not have the patience, desire, or even strength to refrain from biting a human if given the chance. That is the only reason my great grandfather made the pact with the Cullen's, he thought they were different. But like I said, they can only repress their true nature for so long until they break, and you have apparently been Ethan Cullen's breaking point."

I didn't know what to feel about that. I knew I should be scared, that I should want Jacob and the pack to drive the Cullen's as far away from Forks as possible…but I wasn't scared and I didn't want the Cullen's to go. Regardless of the close call last night, which Jacob still knew nothing about, I still had some sick attraction to Ethan…he was just soooo beautiful. And then there was Alice, who had saved me, and made sure that I was okay, and was very kind even though according to Jacob's lesson about their eyes, had become very hungry while around me. Even Jasper and Emmett were nothing but kind to me, Rosalie was another story. Could it all have just been a show? My interactions with them did not seem forced or fake…Rosalie certainly wasn't going out of her way to put on a fake front for my behalf…

I was confused to say the least. I knew Jacob was telling me the truth based on what he was always told or the things that he had seen, but I knew that I would have to get the whole story to be able to decide for myself what was true and what wasn't. I would have to get the vampires point of view of things, and I knew just who to ask…

Jacob and I spent most of the day talking about both the vampires and the wolves of La Push. It was amazing hearing details about things that I had no idea existed before yesterday. After lunch we had pretty much covered everything that I could learn from Jacob, and the topic suddenly went downhill.

"So… Mike Newton asked you to the Homecoming dance…" he said, it wasn't a question either.

"Um…yeah"

"Are you going to go with him?"

"Well, he asked me but not as a date or anything, he just wanted me to come in like a…uh…" I fumbled for the right words "…group setting."

He snorted "Right. So are you going?" he asked again

"I don't know…maybe." I really wasn't sure yet, I hadn't given it much thought. It would be good to get out of the house, and it would make Charlie happy to see me do something with my old friends again…

Jacob looked away, a hurt look on his face.

After a few awkward moments of silence he turned back to me looking happy again. "If it's a group thing, why don't I come with you!" he suggested hopefully

I wanted to smile and tell him, 'yeah that's a great idea'. But the truth was, I didn't know if that was a good idea. I knew that I was resolved to really try and let Jacob back into my life but I wanted to take baby steps, I knew that if I rushed into things that everything would fall apart. Jacob took my silence as the fact that I did not want him to go and he stood up angrily.

"Damn it Bella! I just don't understand why it is so hard for you to let me back in, why can't we just be together like we are supposed to be? Let things go back to the way they were before. We belong together!" He roared, to which I completely shut down.

"Because Jacob!" I yelled standing up, angry now myself "Things are not the way they were before. Because nothing with EVER be the same again! Who are you to say that we belong together? Maybe I am meant to be with someone else…I mean my blood calls out for someone else, maybe I belong to him!" I knew that was a waaaaay low blow but he pissed me off, why did he have to ruin our day like this? Why couldn't he just give me time?

He looked like I physically smacked him in the face. His cheeks flamed and there was both hurt and anger blazing in his eyes.

"Get out!" I yelled "Now!"

"You don't belong to him Bella…" his voice was so calm and low it was scary

"Good-bye Jacob!" I said and pointed towards the door.

He shook his head sadly. I had never seen Jacob look so defeated, it was killing him that I couldn't, wouldn't or didn't want to be with him. He turned and without so much as a glance back he left, slamming the front door behind him.

Once he was gone I stomped up to my room, slamming my bedroom door shut behind me. How did things take such a three sixty turn for the worst?

I threw myself on my bed, hot tears of anger and hurt streaming down my cheeks. For the second time in two days I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Just a note that all the info on the music is on my profile page. Hope you enjoyed the update :) Thank you so much for the reviews, I haven't had much time to respond but know that I read them and appreciate them.

As for BxE interaction, I promise it will happen!


	20. Chapter 19: Test

**BPOV**

My eyes snapped open as I sat up with a start and looked around to see what had woken me so forcefully, but the house was completely quiet and still. I wondered if it had been a bad dream that had catapulted me from my sleep, but if I had dreamed at all I had no memory of it. I glanced at the alarm clock, it was 7am and weak sunlight was peaking through the blinds.

The last two days had been so full of emotional ups and downs that it had worn me down, both physically and mentally. The play by play of yesterday's blow up between Jake and I resurfaced, causing me to groan.

I wasn't sure of the exact time that I had stormed up to my room yesterday, but it was early evening, probably around five or six. I had been sleeping for over twelve hours and still felt drained as I pulled myself up to get ready for school.

I decided to try a cold shower in the hope that it would wake me up. Thankfully, it worked. I stepped out feeling better than I had in days, refreshed, but a hint of anxiety started to surface at the thought of actually returning to school. I wondered if the Cullen's would be there… if _Ethan_ would be there.

I spent more time than usual on my hair, trying to get it to look as perfect as possible, and even applied some makeup. I knew that I could never compete with 'vampire beauty,' but _I _at least could look _my_ best.

Once I was done with the hair and makeup, I stood in front of my closet with my hands on my hips chewing on my bottom lip. I stood there for a good five minutes, but nothing seemed good enough. I wished for the first time ever that I had taken a bigger interest in going clothes shopping with my girl friends from school. Just before I gave up and put on whatever I could grab first, I suddenly remembered my mom telling me that she had bought new clothes, as dummy birthday presents, to throw me off track on my real birthday present… my car.

At the thought of returning to the sad pile of presents, which served only as a reminder of what I lost that day, a mini panic attack started to overcome me. I looked towards my closed bedroom door and then back at my closet filled with clothes that weren't up to par. With a heavy sigh of resignation, I headed downstairs to the basement.

I hesitated again, before shoving open the door at the bottom of the stairs, but only for a split second. I eyed the pile of unopened presents wearily; the wrapping papers from Jacob's present still lying next to the strewn pile on the floor. I could feel my thoughts drifting closer to the sad memories that I avoided at all costs, so I quickly busied myself by rummaging through the pile. I opened the presents from my parents hastily, trying to keep my mind focused on the task at hand, and surveyed the clothes that had been purchased a year ago by my mother. Thankfully, I hadn't grown any since then and I knew they would all still fit. Not wanting to spend any more time in the dank basement I grabbed the pile of clothes, leaving the boxes and anything else that would remind me of my birthday, and trudged back up to my room.

After much debating, I finally settled on a pair of Seven jeans that must have cost my mom two hundred dollars. They were a light wash flare that hugged my legs in all the right places and a Tommy Hilfiger low cut tee with lacy sleeves in off white which was almost as expensive as the jeans. After dressing in my new clothes and putting on a pair of all white K-Swiss sneakers, I looked in my full length mirror. The girl that looked back at me was unfamiliar; I looked completely unlike the Bella I was used to seeing.

My closet was full of black - black pants, black hoodies, and black shirts - there were a few pairs of blue jeans and a smattering of gray or other dark colored shirts and hoodies, but I usually just wore black. The off white shirts made my brown eyes pop and seem richer in color, and even brought out the red in my hair, I also didn't seem quite as pale as I did while wearing my usual wardrobe of all black.

The phone rang, just as I was walking out the door. I grabbed it just in case it was Charlie, good thing I did.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me, how are you feeling?" Charlie questioned, sounding a little worried.

"I'm feeling much better; I was just walking out the door for school."

"Oh good, I'm glad I caught you then, you were sleeping when I got home last night and I knew you hadn't been feeling good so I didn't wake you. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I will be working late again tonight."

"Oh, okay, did you guys find that animal yet?"

"Nope, that's why I'm going to be late, we found two more bodies. A couple that was out hiking about eighteen miles or so away, so the attacks are getting closer. Stay indoors as much as possible until we catch this thing, alright kiddo?" he advised in his best stern voice.

"That's horrible," I said, then, trying to reassure him, "I promise I'll stay inside as much as I can. I'll see ya when you get home."

"It will probably be late, don't wait up for me you need to keep getting as much rest as possible so you don't get sick again," he said, trying a hand at his stern voice again, but I could hear the concern.

"Alright, I'll stay inside and I will make sure to be in bed early."

"You're a good kid, love you Bells," his voice laced with a hint of sadness.

"I love you too, dad."

I scanned the parking lot as I pulled my truck in, not seeing either of the cars I had seen the Cullen's driving the other day. I frowned as a thought, which I hadn't really considered before, pushed itself to the forefront of my mind. The Cullen's were probably going to leave, if they weren't already gone. The thought of them being gone, not just from school, but from Forks and my life sent a sharp pang of sadness through me.

I suffered through the first half of my day without seeing any sign of the Cullen's. By lunchtime, I had long since given up any hope that they were even still in town accepting the fact that I would never see them again.

So imagine my surprise, when I entered the cafeteria and my eyes were immediately drawn to the four Cullen's sitting in the farthest corner of the room, all staring directly at me. I came to a stop mid-step, my mouth falling open in a gasp of surprise. Whoever had been walking behind me didn't notice I had stopped and ran into me, exchanging a quick apology with a girl that I didn't know, I tried to redeem myself by closing my mouth and continuing on to my usual table.

I couldn't help peeking back towards the Cullen's table. Alice caught my eye and offered a friendly smile; Jasper kept his face neutral, but gave me the slightest nod of his head; Rosalie scowled at me, hatred radiating from her eyes; and Emmett was grinning brightly. He even raised his hand starting to wave enthusiastically, but Rosalie grabbed it midair and slammed it down on the table so hard that other students in close proximity to their table turned and looked to see what had caused the loud bang. Emmett looked at Rosalie, his smile quickly melting away. He reminded me of a puppy who had been scolded. Rosalie's lips moved quickly, her expression suggesting that she was chastising the rest of the table, and they all turned their eyes from me and went back to talking amongst themselves.

I glanced around the rest of the cafeteria, but there was no sign of Ethan. Where was he? My stomach clenched and knotted. Maybe he left town, alone, because of me. With one last glance towards the Cullen table, I took my usual seat amongst my friends.

Mike spotted me and his speed picked up, trying hard to balance his wobbling tray. He had the biggest grin on his face as he lowered himself next to me, "I missed you yesterday. I called last night, but Chief Swan said you'd been sick and were already asleep."

I nodded, "Yeah, stomach flu or something. I feel a lot better though."

"That's great! So, uh…" he started sheepishly, running a hand nervously through his messy blond hair. "Have you decided if you are coming to the dance with m…us on Saturday?" His face flushed red.

I couldn't help smiling at his nervousness, catching the fumble in his words; it was unusual for Mike to be so nervous. I knew he was expecting me to back out, which is exactly what I felt like doing.

Instead, I took a deep breath and just to spite Jacob, I smiled happily and said, "Sure, sounds like fun!"

Mike, who looked like he was mentally preparing himself for me to say no, broke out in a happy, relieved smile. "Awesome! You are gonna have the time of your life, I'm making it my personal mission."

I surveyed the reaction of the rest of the table, who were not even trying to hide the fact that they were listening. Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Eric were the only ones who looked happy about my acceptance. Lauren, Jessica, and Lydia openly scowled at me.

"Lauren and Lydia already have their dresses, so Jessica and I were going to go shopping today for ours, you should come!" Angela said excitedly.

Angela and I used to be best friends and I always got along with Lauren, Jessica and Lydia well enough. However, ever since I started blowing everyone off, they had become somewhat hostile towards me and that was made even worse by the fact that all three fought furiously over Mike, who had showed only favor towards me since the first grade.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren elbow Jessica; they exchanged a look, Lauren quickly hissing something too low for me to make out.

"About that, I forgot to tell you, Ang, I picked up a dress after school yesterday. Lauren had to run to Port Angeles to get some shoes and I rode with her. I, uh, found the perfect dress and bought it on the spot," Jessica lied.

Lauren, Jessica, and Lydia all looked at Angela to see her reaction, which to their surprise became even happier.

"Alright Bella, looks like it's just you and me then! We can even grab a bite to eat while we're there and do some catching up," Angela said happily.

"Sounds good!" I replied, matching her enthusiasm, thoroughly relieved that I wouldn't have to spend the evening with Jessica.

"So, what's up with the new kids?" Lauren asked loudly, trying to draw the attention away from any conversation about me. "They're kinda weird huh?"

"Yeah, I tried talking to the blond headed boy, I think his name was Jasper, but he acted like he wanted nothing to do with me."

I raised my eyebrows. So that was what made someone weird in Jessica's eyes? I stifled the laugh that bubbled up.

"Yeah, same thing with the dark haired girl, Alice, but did you guys see that Ethan? I call dibs on him, he is hot!" Lauren said and Lydia nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Ethan is in my first period class, but I was way too nervous to talk to him," Lydia said blushing.

My eyes darted to the Cullen table, which was still empty of Ethan. If he was in Lydia's first period then that would make him a junior like us, and Juniors and Seniors ate lunch at the same time, so where was he? That also meant that Ethan hadn't left town, at least not yet, which sent excitement coursing through me.

"My mother told me that they are all adopted and I saw the blonde girl and the boy with the killer muscles kiss in the hall. How weird is that, brothers and sisters kissing?" Lauren added.

Lydia and Jessica nodded their heads, a disgusted look on their faces, Tyler, Eric and Mike snickered at something Tyler said too low for me to hear.

For some reason all this negative talk about the Cullen's struck a nerve, pissing me off.

"Their names are Rosalie and Emmett and they are not related by blood, you said so yourself, Lauren. I am quite positive that if your parents adopted a 'hot boy' around your age and you fell in love with him, you would have no problem at all kissing him! Sounds like a case of jealousy to me," I said heatedly.

Everyone looked at me, eyes wide with surprise. I could feel the blood creep into my face as I blushed at the attention from my outburst. I glanced toward the Cullen table and caught Rosalie's eye. I expected her to be scowling at me like she was earlier, but her face was appreciative, the corners of her mouth tilted up just the tiniest bit.

**V~V**

I turned the corner on my way to my last period class and saw Alice talking outside of my classroom door with a boy. I recognized him immediately, even with his back turned to me, his unique, slightly messy bronze colored hair gave him away. Alice met my gaze and nodded slightly and when Ethan turned his head to see what Alice had acknowledged, his golden eyes locked onto mine and I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten as his whole body stiffened.

I mumbled a low, "Hello." Neither one of them returned the greeting as I passed them. I took a seat at my usual desk and watched the other students file in. Mike, who was more enthusiastic than usual, practically ran into the class room, grabbing the desk near mine and scooting it closer to me before plopping down and turning to me, a huge grin on his face.

"Bella!"

"Mike."

"Are you stoked or what?" he asked, obviously referring to the dance.

I laughed and shook my head, "I guess so."

"Well, you should be. We're gonna have so much fun, you won't regret coming!"

I hoped he was right. I was about to exert some polite enthusiasm, when Ethan, Alice and Jasper walked through the door; Ethan's eyes connected with mine immediately. The whole world felt as if it came skidding to a complete stop, everything around me fell away and all that was left was him. His body was still rigid, but his face was a careful mask of indifference. He kept his golden eyes locked on mine until he took his seat, which happened to be right behind mine.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I walked into my last class of the day, trying with everything that I was to hang on to the last remaining shred of my humanity. My self restraint had been put to the test all day.

Carlisle, always the one to put theory into action, was the one who came up with the plan that if successful would allow me to stay in Forks without a problem. However, if Carlisle's plan failed, which I personally thought was the most probable outcome of the two, our whole family would not only have to leave Forks forever, but would be put in mortal danger from the Volturi.

Alice seemed to think that his plan was absolutely brilliant and a likely success. The rest of the family, whom never bet against Alice's insight or Carlisle's judgment, was immediately on board with the plan. I, however, just was not convinced. As a matter of fact, I was quite certain and adamant that this would not work.

Yes, when Alice looked into our future she had seen that everything would work out, but as much as I hated to admit it, my faith in Alice's visions had been shaken. She had assured me that I would be able to control myself around Bella the previous night; which we all knew did not go according to plan. I didn't blame Alice for what happened, it was quite clear that a singer's influence over their vampire was impossibly powerful. Visions of the future, which could change with the smallest of decisions, were no match for the unpredictability that a singer's blood put in motion.

"We won't let you hurt her, even if something goes wrong we will be right there to stop you," Alice tried to soothe my blatant objection to their plan.

"Yeah, and how will you explain to the dozen human witnesses why I tried to rip the throat out of their classmate, why you had to drag me away to keep me from doing it?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in frustration. I didn't understand why they wanted to keep putting not only Bella at risk, but our family as well.

"It won't come to that, because you can do this, it will work!" Carlisle stated in a matter of fact tone.

I snorted and Rosalie groaned loudly.

"Oh shut up Ethan! Are you really going to let some silly human girl get the best of you? This coming from the same Ethan Cullen who has stood toe to toe with far worse and didn't let it break you or get the best of you?" Rosalie huffed, standing with her hands on her hips. There was no mistaking it; I knew she was talking about Edward and I knew she was right.

**V~V**

I had every class, except for my first period, right after Bella, so even though she wasn't in the same room as me, her scent still lingered _very _strongly. Although it was pure torture, it served a useful purpose. Carlisle's theory was to treat the situation with Bella in the same way he taught us to get used to the smell of human blood when we were newborn vampires. By slowly becoming used to the smell of her blood I would gradually become desensitized.

I tried not to look at her as I walked to my seat, Alice and Jasper following extremely close behind. I couldn't help myself, she was like a magnet, too strong to ignore. My eyes locked onto hers and no matter how hard I willed them away, it was to no avail. As I took the only open seat in the class room, which happened to be right behind Bella, I came to the realization that this girl had no luck whatsoever.

As soon as I took my seat the boy sitting next to Bella turned and faced me.

"You're Ethan, right?"

I pried my eyes off of Bella and studied him, nodding my head in response to his question.

"And you are Amy and Jason?" Mike asked, looking confused.

Alice shook her head, "No, my name is Alice and this is Jasper." She answered for the both of them.

"Sorry 'bout the name mix up, but uh, welcome to Forks," he held out his hand towards me and introduced himself, "Mike Newton."

I glanced from his hand to his face. "Nice to meet you," I said, not making any effort to extend my own hand. My gaze flickered back to Bella before I caught myself and forced my attention back to Mike who was studying me closely, his eyes narrowed.

He looked at Alice and Jasper to see if he should extend his hand to them as well, but neither one of them were paying him any attention anymore so he turned his attention back to me.

"This here is Bella Swan, my date for Homecoming," he said, gesturing towards Bella, trying to lay claim to her. It was written all over his face that I was to stay away.

Bella whipped around sideways in her seat so that she was facing Mike and scowled at him.

"What?" he questioned innocently, raising his eyebrows.

She peaked at me through the curtain of her hair and her cheeks flushed a delicious pink. I gripped the desk harder, trying to root myself to the spot.

"I'm not your date Mike," she practically hissed, turning her attention back to him.

"Well, not technically," he admitted sheepishly.

She huffed and turned back to the front of the room. Mike shrugged with a small smile, turning to face the front as well. The teacher quieted the class and the chatter in the room died down as he began the lesson.

I spent the whole class holding my breath trying to think of anything, _but _the fact that my singer was sitting right in front of me; the same girl that I had already almost killed twice. When the bell signaling the end of the day finally rang, I bolted from my seat.

I was the first one out to the parking lot, but Alice was only steps behind me.

"It went okay; I told you that you could do it! Having all of your classes after hers helped didn't it?" she rattled on.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face, "Yeah, but I don't think I could have done it if I hadn't prepared myself all day; getting used to the power of her smell. It was still a close call though and I am completely drained, I should hunt… now."

Alice took one look at my ever darkening eyes and nodded. "Go ahead, take the car. I'll wait here for the others and let them know what's going on."

I nodded quickly and went to open the car door, but Alice stopped me, her hand on my shoulder.

"You did it Ethan! You are the first vampire that I have ever heard of that was able to restrain themselves from killing their singer!" she said happily, trying to show her support.

"Yeah, for now at least…" I agreed and got into the car.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews :) If you guys really want it I might get another chapter up tomorrow...it would mean we were closer to some BxE time!**


	21. Chapter 20: Volterra

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_Let's paint the picture of the perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
There'll be the king of hearts  
and you're the queen of spades  
And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers  
I know we got it good, but they got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
but soon they'll take us down  
Before anybody's knowing our name_

_They got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_Said everybody knows  
Everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
Said everybody knows  
Everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

_Do you think I'm special, do you think I'm nice  
Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces  
Between the noise you hear and the sound you like  
Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces  
It can't be possible, the rain can fall  
Only when it's over our heads  
The sun is shining everyday but its far away  
Over the world they said, they got_

_They got all the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces_

_So yeah, we're going down_

_Said everybody knows  
Everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
Said everybody knows  
Everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
(going down .. going down ...)_

_It don't matter what you see  
I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you  
It don't matter what you say  
I know I could never face  
Someone that can sound like you_

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_Said everybody knows  
Everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down  
Said everybody knows  
Everybody knows where we're going  
Yeah, we're going down_

_Yeah, we're going down  
Yeah, we're going down  
All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down  
All the right moves, hey  
Yeah, we're going down_

* * *

**APOV**

Just as soon as I had arrived at home with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and a shiver of excitement ran through me. The call was coming from an international number, it had to be Aro!

"This is Alice," I stated, as I pressed the phone against my ear. The excitement that I was feeling was apparent in my voice.

"Alice, my dear! Edward has just arrived, he is being detained by Demetri until I go down and meet with him," he said happily.

A new idea struck me and I grinned widely, "Aro, may I ask you for one more favor?"

"You may."

"Do you think that you could stall Edward for a couple days while he's there?" I questioned, hopefully. If anyone could hold Edward, it would be the Volturi.

Aro paused for a moment and I could tell he was thinking about my request. After a few moments I heard him clear his throat.

"I do not see why we would not be able to accomplish that for you, but remember Alice, one day you will have to repay these favors. Nothing in this world comes without a cost."

It was a double edged sword, but at the moment it was worth it.

"I understand. Thank you."

"I'll be seeing you soon my dear," he said hanging up the phone before I could ask him what he meant by that.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I had been confined inside this room in the Volturi's castle for almost two days now. I was over being patient one and a half days ago and had been threatening the guard stationed outside my door for the past three hours.

Apparently, Aro had taken leave somewhere right before my arrival, leaving instructions for me to be held until his return… how convenient.

I didn't believe that shit for a minute though, in fact, I was almost positive that he was waltzing around the place at this very moment. That was the real reason I was sequestered inside this room; so that I would not catch sight of him.

It was beyond a doubt that this was something that Alice had cooked up with Aro; holding me for as long as possible, sparing even more time for the Cullen's. There might not even have been a letter at all...

A loud banging on the door, as well as the sound of the several bolts that were caging me in unlocking, interrupted my thoughts but didn't holt the building anger.

Demetri, one of the Volturi's lackeys, entered the room with a small human girl shadowing him.

"Edward!" he said pleasantly, like I wasn't being held hostage at all, but rather an old friend.

_I had met Demetri on several occasions. The Volturi were not meek in their pursuit to get me to join their ranks and often sent Demetri, to personally see if I had changed my mind yet. With him he always brought stories of how wonderful my life could be if I joined them. I enjoyed my freedom though, answering to no one._

_The last time Demetri had visited me I lost my temper. I told him that anyone who chose to cower behind the Volturi's name only did so because they were too weak to stand on their own. Needless to say he didn't appreciate that very much and we were nowhere close to being friends._

"When the fuck are they planning on stopping this pathetic game and letting me out of here? I know Aro didn't leave, and I know that you know that I am not stupid enough to believe that he did," I growled, skipping the pleasantries.

Demetri just laughed heartily while the girl cowered against him, her thoughts were fearful and rightfully so.

"I am sorry you are in such an agitated state, hopefully you will not take it out on Rebecca here," he said, taking a small step to the side and gesturing to her.

I scowled at her and she made a whimpering sound before scurrying closer to him.

"Just get on with whatever you came here for," I sneered.

Demetri, knowing my gift spoke his next words silently. '_The girl is from America; she was studying here and became suspicious of our existence because of local myths. She decided to take her chances by coming here and asking us to turn her. It was determined that she could possibly benefit the Volturi if she was changed, but it is not a certainty. In this case she is given to someone to feed from and it is whoever that is drinking from her that decides whether or not to drain her completely or to let her make the change. As an apology for your short wait here we are giving her to you. It is your choice what to do with her…after you have had your fill of course._'

I rolled my eyes. The Volturi made everything that should be simple, dramatic. But, I was on the point of starvation and growing weak and even though I would never admit it, was happy that they had at least brought me some food. I nodded quickly and Demetri took one last glance towards the human before he turned and walked out. I could hear the locks being re-locked and I sighed.

The human looked at me with a pitiful expression.

"So, you think you want to become one of us hmm?" I questioned.

She hesitated before nodding once.

I smirked, "Did they tell you what the change would feel like?" I asked, dropping my voice and taking a step closer. She wasn't the most delicious thing that I had ever smelled, but she would do just fine to satisfy my thirst temporarily and give me strength.

She shook her head, impossibly, looking even more nervous.

I snickered and in the same instant I was drawing her into my arms and sinking my fangs into the delicate skin of her neck…

**V~V**

"This is bullshit!" I declared angrily as I stood abruptly, sending the girl tumbling to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, wild eyed, a small hand pressed tightly against the gash in her neck. Her thoughts invaded my head; they were both frantic and annoying. She didn't know what to think, she was confused and more than a little insecure, thinking that my sudden outburst was because of distaste for her blood.

_'How pathetic,' _I thought, as I turned my cold gaze to her.

"Get the fuck out," I said flatly. When she hesitated, I scowled. "What part of that didn't you understand?" I questioned, not trying to disguise the annoyance that laced my words.

My venom was begging to start its course through her body now that I was not feeding from her and the pain, although not yet enough to incapacitate, was making her head cloudy.

"W…will I be…come a…a…a…vampire now?" she stuttered, the desperation was clear in her words, thoughts, and even her eyes.

This girl was weak, clingy, scared and rather dense. Her blood was not satisfying in the least and she was completely and utterly annoying. I had planned on letting her change at first, but she reminded me too much of Ethan and his family.

I softened my expression and walked slowly over to her until I came to a stop abruptly in front of her. She seemed reassured by my kind expression.

"Unless I killed you first, then yes, you would become a vampire," I stated my voice warm.

She took my gentle tone as a great sign, even though she was in pain, I could see happiness light up her eyes. She was certain now that she was about to become one of us.

"Will you let me stay with you once I change?" she questioned, through gritted teeth.

A slow, evil smile replaced the kind expression that I had been displaying.

"Who said that I wasn't going to kill you?"

The happiness that lighted her eyes drained away, as she realized that I was only fucking with her; that I never planned on letting her turn.

As the horror and pain distorted her face, I took her head in my hands and gave it one quick jerk, as a scream started to slip through her lips. I released her head and she crumpled into a heap at my feet.

"Pathetic," I commented to myself again this time outloud, as I made my way to the door and rapped on it loudly. "There is some trash in here that needs to be discarded."

The locks came undone quickly and Demetri walked briskly inside.

"I see you made your choice," he stated, the friendliness in his tone gone.

"Indeed," I replied. "We already have enough weak vampires walking this world, we do not need another."

Demetri's face stayed neutral as a tall figure entered the room.

"It is a pity you will not join us. You would fit in here perfectly."

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. It was about fucking time!

"Come with me, friend, we have much catching up to do," Aro said, gesturing towards the door grandly. "Demetri, please escort us to the conference room and then have someone come here and clean this up," he said, nodding once towards the girl.

"Right this way," Demetri replied, exiting the room with Aro gliding behind him.

I shook my head, sighed and then followed after them, wondering what other games Aro would want to play before he let me get on with my business...

* * *

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your reviews, it's nice to hear what you are thinking! I know the chapter was short, I will try and get another chapter up soon. Maybe I can even get two more chapters up today...maybe lol.**


	22. Chapter 21: Instinct or Will

**BPOV**

It was one of the most awkward days I'd had at school… ever, and I was glad the day was over. I couldn't believe the nerve Mike had; it made me not even want to attend the dance at all. But, it was too late, everyone was expecting me to go and if I backed out now it would be even worse than just sucking it up and going.

"Bella! Wait up!" Angela called out, from behind me.

I turned around and scanned the stream of kids emptying the school, until I finally was able to locate her. She was running towards me, one hand waving frantically to get my attention the other hand trying to balance a pile of books.

"So what's the plan?" she asked breathlessly, once she finally caught up to me.

Immediately, I knew she was talking about the dress shopping trip that I had agreed to at lunch, but up until that very moment I had completely forgotten. I could feel my cheeks flush.

Angela was always extremely intuitive. "You totally forgot," she stated, but not in a way that conveyed anger or hurt, in fact, I knew her emotions were the total opposite when her face broke out into a huge grin.

I smiled back feeling relieved. "You caught me," I laughed.

"It's okay. I heard about the stunt Mike pulled in last period. He is such a pig!"

I groaned, it figured that everyone would already know about it even though class had only ended a few minutes ago. "What did you hear?"

"I'll tell you about it while were driving. So… your car, or mine?" she asked cheerfully.

"I can drive."

"Sounds good to me! Let's get going, we have lots of catching up to do."

**V~V**

Both Angela and I found awesome dresses at her cousin's small boutique in Port Angeles. The best thing about getting our dresses from there was that her cousin, Jillian, had already set aside the dresses she thought would look the best on us. Each of her dresses was one of a kind, so it was a certainty (even though it didn't really matter to either of us) that no one at the dance would be wearing the same dresses that we were. It also eliminated the thing that I hated most about shopping… the whole shopping part.

The dress that Jillian had set aside for me was a short emerald colored dress with a full tulle skirt and a heart shaped neckline that had crystals sewn just around the top. I tried it on and it fit perfectly, even though it was a little shorter than I would have liked. It definitely wasn't something that I would have normally picked out for myself, but both Jillian and Angela demanded that I wear it, insisting that it was perfect. I didn't want to offend Jillian by nixing the dress over a minor detail such as length, besides, it really was beautiful.

Luckily, Jillian had also set aside matching shoes, emerald high heeled sandals that had a unique inlaid design on the platform and heel with crystal ornamentation. They fit perfectly and I was extremely grateful to Jillian because I was even more terrible at shoe shopping than I was at clothes shopping.

Angela's dress was a stunning strapless knee-length, heavily sequined, tulle pink A-line dress, with satin ribbon and a bow at the empire waistline. The color and style looked amazing on her. Jillian, of course, had shoes ready to go for Angela's dress too, they were the same as mine, but pink to match her dress.

When we were ready to leave and Jillian had everything bagged up and ready to go, she refused to let us pay for our items. Since her store was one of the newer shops in town, she told us that we were doing her a favor by modeling a couple of her creations. The only thing she asked was for us to tell everyone where we bought them when they gushed over how gorgeous we both looked. Angela and I cracked up since neither of us considered ourselves fitting of the term gorgeous, plain was more like it at least when it came to me.

When we finally left Jillian's store, we decided to go grab some dinner together and then head back home. We talked nonstop about the dresses, kids at school, the dance, and even the Cullen's until I pulled my car next to hers in the empty school parking lot. It was almost eight o' clock.

"I had fun!" Angela sighed happily.

"Me too," I agreed honestly. I knew that hanging out with her wasn't going to be torture, but I definitely hadn't thought it was going to be as fun as it turned out to be.

"So does this mean that you are going to start hanging out with me more, again?" she questioned, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Cuz, you know that hanging out with Lauren, Jessica, and Lydia is torture without you!"

I felt bad about ditching her the way that I had after my mom died, but my life was complicated now. I wasn't who I used to be… not even close. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you lately…" but before I could finish she interrupted me.

"It's not that Bella. This is what I've been trying to tell you all these months; I don't need you around to be there for me, I just wanted to be around so that I could be there for you! You shouldn't have to go through all this alone, you have people who care about you and understand. What good does alienating yourself from everyone do?" she reached over and took my hand, squeezing it lightly.

I nodded, "I know. I can't promise anything, but I'll try not to be so distant from now on."

Angela smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me… for now. I'm not saying that you have to start having slumber parties with Lauren and her posse, but just know that I don't mind hanging out with you and doing nothing but zoning out in front of the TV with junk food! I'm here for you."

I smiled back, a hopefulness spreading through me. "Thanks, Ang," I said, as I gave her hand a squeeze.

She gave a little squeal of excitement and pulled me to her, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back laughing.

"Alright, I better get home before my parents start freaking out about where I am. I never stay gone this long when I'm out with Jessica or Lauren, I always find an excuse to go home early." Angela told me as she lifted her bags from my back seat.

"Yeah me too, Charlie's probably already sent out a search party."

"See ya at school tomorrow!" she said happily, giving me a little wave as she shut the car door.

I waited until she was safely inside her car before I pulled out of the parking spot and headed home.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I fed, until I was physically incapable of consuming any more, before beginning the long trek home. When I finally broke out from the edge of the forest I found myself standing in front of Bella's house. I tried to tell myself that I had simply miscalculated the direction I was heading in, but I couldn't lie to myself. I knew that the real reason I had ended up here was because this was exactly where I wanted to be.

I looked up at the darkened window that I knew was Bella's. Her scent was unmistakable and my throat was already burning with desire, before I could reason with myself, I was perched in the tree that came right up to her window. It was ten thirty and Bella was sound asleep in her bed, sheets tangled all around her, the only thing visible was her dark hair.

I breathed her scent in deeply, savoring the indescribable smell of her. My instincts took over and I pushed open her window effortlessly and stepped into her warm room. When she shifted, I froze. Once I was certain she was still asleep, extremely slowly, I made my way to her bed. The whole room was thick with her scent and every inch I came closer to where she actually was, the harder I had to struggle to stay in control and yet, I couldn't will myself to leave.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_Ethan pushed open a window to a darkened room. He stepped inside slowly and took a deep breath, his eyes closing in pleasure. He took a step and froze, but after a moment he continued on slowly towards a bed where the only thing that was visible was a pile of blankets and long dark hair splayed across white pillows. Once he reached the bed, with a tortured look on his face, he knelt down beside it and gripped the side tightly as if to root himself to the spot. Someone sighed dreamily and shifted in the bed, causing the blankets to fall away from their face, revealing Bella. A low growl escaped Ethan's lips as his eyes went from a clear, bright gold straight to a black darker than night._

"No!" I screamed, as my bedroom came into focus.

Jasper was the first one to burst through my door, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme following seconds behind.

"What is it?" Carlisle demanded.

"Ethan's at Bella's, in her room, he must have gone there after he hunted because his eyes were such a clear gold. He went right to her bed and then his eyes didn't even fade they just went straight to the blackest I've ever seen. I… I think he's…."

Before I could even finish, Carlisle interrupted, "Jasper, Emmett, go and bring him back here. Take the cell phone and if he…" Carlisle hesitated as if the words were stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat and continued his words sounding forced. "If he gave in call me and we will do damage control."

The boys were gone in the next second; I heard the front door shutting lightly behind them.

"Do you think there's time Alice?" Esme questioned nervously.

I shook my head. "I don't know…" I replied honestly. "The look on his face, his eyes…"

Rosalie smirked and Carlisle ran a hand over his face letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I shifted my weight onto my other foot; anxiety was starting to get the best of me. The pack had been stuck in a meeting, called by the elders of our tribe, since around six o'clock that evening and my watch now read that it was almost midnight.

I hated being away from my watch at Bella's, especially knowing that Ethan Cullen had a thing for her blood, but we had to decide what we were going to do about the Cullen's…Ethan in particular. The way things were going, I knew I would not be leaving any time soon.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I could hear the others approaching. I was still kneeling beside Bella's bed, locked in a battle of control between my instincts to give into my singer's calling and my will not to.

I heard a sigh of relief as Jasper made his way silently through the window, followed by Emmett.

"Are you okay?" Jasper whispered sending waves of calm through me.

My will was strengthened with Jasper's help and I was able to tear my eyes from Bella for the first time since I had entered her room. "Yes," I whispered back.

"Come on, we need to get you home, you scared the shit out of everyone, Especially Alice," Emmett said, grinning. "But, just for the record, I knew that you would be okay," he added.

My eyes flickered back towards Bella and once again I was frozen. I willed myself to get up, to move just an inch away from her, but it was no use. I felt so heavy as if I were made of stone, and no amount of my brain screaming at my body to move, it wasn't working. I could feel a good amount of time pass before Jasper finally spoke again.

"Ethan…" he called carefully.

I sighed quietly. "I think that I am going to need a little help," I admitted, feeling more than a little pathetic.

They knew exactly what I meant and didn't hesitate for a second before coming to my aide. With Jasper on one side and Emmett on the other, they lifted me to my feet with no help on my part whatsoever, supporting me as we left the room. Everything in my being was protesting against being taken away from my sleeping singer, it was as if I was being ripped apart from myself… and it was not without pain.

Once we were a good distance away from Bella's home I was able to speak. "I need to hunt," I stated.

"Let's do it!' Emmett said, trying to sound like this situation was completely normal. "I'm kind of hungry myself…"

Jasper nodded his agreement. "Emmett, you can go with Ethan since you want to eat too and I'll go tell the others that everything is okay."

Jasper was just being polite. I knew Emmett was not just going because he was hungry; his eyes were still clear and golden. He was coming along to be my chaperone. The truth of the matter was that I could not be trusted alone right now.

* * *

** A/N: Okay so another short chapter but there will be more to come today since you guys seem to be so enthusiastic about more updates ;) All joking aside please know that I really do appreciate the feedback...greatly!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Dance

_Let it go  
There's no way you can save it now  
Get back, you know that the city is burning  
So the story goes.  
It makes you wonder.  
'Cause if we're trapped and we're never gonna find our way out  
Get out  
We're gonna dance now._

_Hey Mr. DJ,  
You've gotta put a record on, yeah,  
We're gonna bury this town tonight,  
We're gonna dance all night._

_Hey Mr. DJ,  
You've gotta put a record on, yeah,  
We're gonna dance tonight,  
Dance tonight._

_So the story goes_

_I let you go  
And I'm still waiting for you to find  
There's nothing more than this town that is right now  
So the story goes.  
It makes you wonder  
'Cause time is up and you're never gonna get another  
Chance now  
You gotta dance now._

_Hey Mr. DJ,  
You've gotta put a record on, yeah,  
We're gonna bury this town tonight,  
We're gonna dance all night._

_Hey Mr. DJ,  
You've gotta put a record on, yeah,  
We're gonna dance tonight,  
Dance tonight._

_Let it go  
The game is done  
Camera's off  
It can't be too hard  
To fake it now  
Gotta fake it now_

_Let it go  
There's no way you can change me now  
Get back, you know  
I don't need you to save me  
So the story goes._

_Hey Mr. DJ,  
You gotta put a record on, yeah,  
We're gonna bury this town tonight,  
We're gonna dance all night,_

_Hey Mr. DJ,  
You gotta put a record on, yeah,  
We're gonna dance tonight,  
Dance tonight._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Charlie and I were both sitting at the table eating a late breakfast. The case he was working on still hadn't been solved, but there hadn't been any more deaths in the last day or two, so Charlie had taken the morning off and wouldn't be going in till after five.

"So…big day today, huh?" Charlie questioned, looking a little nervous. The dance was tonight and he had been on my case for the past couple days, making sure that I had not changed my mind about going. I knew he thought that I would eventually back out at the last minute, no matter how many times I assured him that I was still going.

"Yep, Angela is coming over around three to get ready with me," I said nonchalantly and smiled to reassure him.

He nodded. "I, uh, heard that Mike reserved a limo for tonight," Charlie said waggling his eyebrows up and down

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he did. But the only reason that he got a limo was because there are so many of us going together; no one's car is big enough to fit all of us. Mike's going to go by everyone's houses and pick them up and come here. Since we are the last stop before the school, we decided this would be a good place to take pictures before collecting Angela and me."

Charlie nodded, unable to suppress the giant grin that had been on his face since I had confirmed once and for all that I was truly going to go. I had to admit that it felt good to make him happy, so little did that any more.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

"I just don't know," I complained.

"Oh come on, you have done great ever since you were in Bella's room. You even said yourself that controlling yourself is still hard, but nowhere near what it used to be!" Alice said brightly as she shoved the suit she wanted me to wear to the dance into my hands.

She was right; it was much easier now for me to keep a handle on myself around Bella. Ever since the night I had been in her room, something had changed. I saw Bella differently now. She was not just a human that was my singer, but a very beautiful girl whom I could not seem to keep my eyes away from. I studied her mannerisms whenever I could and she was quite charming and intelligent; very different from the other human girls that I had come across. My will had won the battle against my instincts, for the moment at least.

"Alright." I relented with a sigh.

Alice gave off a little squeal of excitement and clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Go get yourself ready, we plan on leaving here at six."

I nodded and Alice gave another high pitched squeal before she turned and left my room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was at a complete loss to understand the elders' decision concerning the Cullen's. Everyone had agreed, minus myself of course, that we would not act until one of them actually crossed the line. In my opinion, Ethan had already done that, but everyone else seemed to disagree with me.

So basically, what they were telling me was that they wanted to wait until Bella, or someone else for that matter, was dead before we killed the filthy fucking bloodsuckers, or at the very least ran them out of town. This whole treaty deal was pure bullshit and everyone was well aware of my stance. I was a prisoner to the pack rules though and no matter what I thought, how I felt, or what I wanted to do, I was physically incapable of going against the pack's orders to stand down.

To make matters even worse, which to my great dismay was in fact possible, I was forbidden to venture off of the Rez until my temper cooled down. Needless to say, that did not go over well at all. Sam, Quil, and Embry assured me that they would keep an eye on Bella for me, that they wouldn't let anything happen to her. I trusted them, but I knew that they had higher priorities than to stake out Bella's house 24/7 like I had been doing. She was more vulnerable than ever right now and she had no way of knowing since she would not accept any of my phone calls.

I had to find a way to get the sanction confining me to La Push raised. Somehow, someway, I had to find a way to keep Bella safe.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Alrighty girl, looks like we are done here," Angela announced as she curled the last piece of my hair.

I gazed at myself in the mirror; Angela had worked wonders, doing my makeup first in a combination of natural and sexy. She had used only a light powder on my face with just a hint of blush on the apples of my cheeks, but then made my eyes Smokey with a shadow that matched my emerald dress perfectly with black eyeliner and mascara on the upper and lower lids. She had left my lips natural, applying only a dab of clear gloss.

My hair was all done in perfect, soft curls that cascaded down to the middle of my back and were super shiny because of some kind of special 'gloss' she had put on it.

"It... I... Angela…" I stuttered, practically speechless. "What are you, my Fairy Godmother?" I questioned her, stunned.

"Nope, just your best friend in the whole wide world," she giggled. "Oh! I almost forgot. One more thing," she said, reaching down and pulling something out of the bag that she had brought with her. "Okay, perfect," she said, stepping aside once more so that I could see what she had just placed in my hair.

On my left side, right above my ear, she had clipped an emerald green flower with crystals sewn into the middle of it. It brought the whole outfit together.

"Where the heck did you find this?" I asked.

"It caught my eye while I was picking up some more mascara at the store. I knew it would be the perfect finishing touch. I even picked one up for myself!" she smiled brightly as she clipped a sparkly pink flower into her own hair.

We were both grinning and gushing about how great the other one looked when doorbell rang. The smiles disappeared from our faces as both Angela and I looked at each other, eyes wide with nerves.

"Your friends are here Bells," Charlie called up the stairs.

"Okay, be right down!" I called back my voice shaking a little.

"Hurry it up, it's almost five o'clock and I have to head off to the office, I want to see you two first!" he called back, sounding more excited than I felt.

The dance was not going to start until six o'clock, but Mike and the others were picking us up early so that we could take pictures and grab a bite to eat before we went. Besides, Lauren and some of the other girls wanted to arrive fashionably late.

During picture hell (that seemed to go on for eternity), dinner, and all the driving in between all I could think about was whether or not Ethan would be at the dance. I knew that it was almost a sure thing that he wouldn't be there, but there was still the smallest possibility that he and the rest of the Cullen's would show up. That was what I was holding out for and was also the reason that I was so nervous and full of butterflies.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Angela whispered to me.

I was currently squished between her and Mike in the seat of the Limo that was where the trunk would be in a regular car. I nodded and gave her a half hearted smile just as Jessica announced loudly that we had arrived.

The big digital clock above the glass divider that separated the driver from the rest of the limo read six thirty. The dance had officially started at six, but judging by the number of cars streaming into the parking lot, in front and behind us, it looked as if everyone was just arriving.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

From the moment Alice had practically ordered my attendance at the school dance, I had wondered if Bella would be there and that was exactly what I was still doing as we pulled into a parking spot at the school.

I had driven with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie would be traveling separately because once again, when everyone else was ready to go Rosalie was still getting herself ready. You'd think that someone as beautiful as Rosalie was without lifting a finger, would be the first one who was done getting ready since there wasn't much at all that she needed to do. Guess again.

The music was already blaring loudly as we made our way up the path to the gym where the dance was being held. Alice paused, placing a hand on my arm, causing both Jasper and I to stop walking.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Do you mind if we meet you inside Jasper?" Alice questioned with a rather flirtatious smile.

"Only if you promise me the first dance," Jasper said boldly.

Alice's face lit up. "I can't think of anyone in the world I would rather promise my first dance…or any dance for that matter," she said and smiled brightly at him again.

Jasper smiled back looking absolutely smitten, giving a little bow before he turned and headed inside.

When Alice turned back to me, still beaming, I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, well!" I joked. "Do we have a budding romance here or what?"

"Isn't he perfect?" she sighed happily. I laughed and she shook her head trying to make herself look serious again, but I could still see the whole girl-in-love look in her eyes. "Okay, so the reason I wanted to talk to you alone was because I wanted to prepare you for tonight."

"Prepare me for what? What is going to go wrong now?" I questioned.

She held up her hand in a stop motion. "Nothing is going to go wrong, quit jumping the gun Ethan, geez," she said, bringing both hands up to my shoulders and gripping them tightly. "As long as you remember who you are and what you stand for everything will be fine. I just wanted to let you know that Bella will be here tonight and that I saw everything go smoothly. You will not lose control, you can do this…I've seen it!"

"That's it? That's all you wanted to prepare me for?" I asked my voice full of relief.

Alice laughed. "Yep, that's all. I knew you were probably driving yourself crazy wondering if she was going to be here tonight. Now you know, so you can prepare yourself for it. Besides, you know I can never pass up an opportunity to give one of my inspiring pep talks!"

I nodded in agreement and laughed. "Yeah, you would make a great football coach."

Alice made a face like she had swallowed something disgusting, "Me…football…gross!"

"Come on, I think Jazz is probably in there counting the seconds until you come in. I've never seen him so happy," I said.

Alice squealed with delight, "Really!"

"Really."

"Let's go, then. What the heck are you waiting for?" she asked and before I could even mention the fact that _she_ was the one who had been holding _me _up, she was already halfway inside.

**V~V**

Jasper was a breeze to locate; all we had to do was follow the waves of pure delight and excitement that were emanating from him. He was waiting for us in a shadowy, out of the way corner of the room at the only table in the whole place that was secluded. Alice, of course, took the seat next to Jasper, whose smile practically went from ear to ear as she did. I sat down across from them, amazed at how easily they were coming together.

With Rosalie and Emmett still not yet arrived, the three of us fell into an easy light conversation. I was leaning back in my chair, completely relaxed, when my body suddenly stiffened to full attention, my senses going on alert. Alice and Jasper's banter came to a halt when they observed the swift change in my demeanor.

I scanned the room using all of my senses, but as far as I could tell there wasn't anything there that should have caused that reaction from me…

"What is it?" Alice questioned, concerned.

I was about to shake my head, confused, when her smell hit me and by the look on both Alice and Jasper's faces they smelled her at the same time I did.

"Oh," Alice whispered, a knowing smile starting to play on her lips.

It was strange, almost like I had sensed Bella's approach before she was even close enough to smell. I had never heard of anything like that before, I would have to ask Carlisle about it when we returned. In the meantime, I braced myself, my eyes hungrily watching for her grand entrance and she did not disappoint. She entered the room a few minutes later looking positively radiant in an emerald green dress. Her beauty was so stunning that for a moment it made me forget everything. Nothing else existed or mattered in the world but her, not even the fact that she was human and I a monster, and for that moment I was free again, not bound by the chains of my curse. For a brief moment I was redeemed.

* * *

**BPOV**

My waiting and wondering was over the moment that I stepped into the dance. My eyes connected with Ethan's immediately and a shiver of excitement rippled down my spine. His attention was wholly focused on me and it almost felt as if he had been waiting for me, his beautiful face calm and peaceful. I started to smile at him, but stopped short when his face suddenly transformed from tranquil and happy to unmistakable anger, his eyes shifting to something behind me.

I realized that Mike had decided that now was the perfect time to come up and throw his arm around my shoulders as we made our way farther inside. He pulled me to him squeezing my shoulders. "Ready to dance?" he whispered into my ear.

I shrunk away from him, trying to shrug my body from underneath his arm, but he moved his arm from around me and grabbed my hand instead, dragging me out onto the dance floor.

"Mike, we just got here, maybe later…" was my lame attempt at an excuse as I peeked over his shoulder hoping that the angry expression on Ethan's face would be gone. Ethan wasn't looking at Mike and I though. His eyes were narrowed, a look of hatred on his face as he stared at something in the distance.

"Aww come on, I love this song!" Mike pleaded, oblivious to the fact that I wasn't even paying any attention to him anymore, as he swayed our bodies to the song that was playing.

I continued to ignore Mike for the moment, more concerned with what could cause Ethan, and now that I thought about it Alice and Jasper as well, to look so angry. I tried to follow their line of sight, but whatever it was, was off behind me somewhere. I was just about to turn around to try and find whatever was the cause of the trouble, when a warm arm slipped around my waist from behind causing Mike to take a step back, his face a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Thanks for getting Bella here Mike_,_ but I'll be taking it from here," Jacob said smoothly.

I turned on him in absolute shock. "What the hell are you doing here Jacob?" I growled.

I suddenly realized that it definitely hadn't been Mike that had caused Ethan's change and I felt a little embarrassed that I had been so wrong. Of course Ethan wouldn't get upset over Mike showing me attention…I was a nobody.

I could tell Mike wanted to protest, but one quick sizing up of Jacob told him there was no point. "I guess I'll… uh… see ya later then Bella," Mike said awkwardly, before he turned and walked over to the table that held all of our friends; none of whom were being shy about the fact that they were totally gaping at the unfolding situation. Jacob just nodded and waved good-bye to him, a huge grin on his face.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who came all the way over here just to make sure that you would be safe?" Jacob whispered as he pulled me into his arms, still grinning.

"This is not a joke, this is nowhere even near funny! I can't even believe you right now," I snapped, completely exasperated.

"You are absolutely right. This isn't a joke and I never meant it to be one. You can't even begin to imagine what I had to go through to get here, but I had no choice once I found out that _they _were going to be here…" his voice trailed and his cocky smile disappeared as his face became serious. "Don't you understand what kind of danger you're in?" he spoke quietly, but his voice was strong, determined.

"Don't you dare treat me like a child Jake. You know that I am capable of understanding the situation; that _I do_ understand the situation! But what exactly do you expect me to do, huh, just stay locked away inside my house day after day? I mean, that is basically what I had been doing and both you and Charlie begged me to get out more. Besides, what the heck do you expect to happen to me in a room full of people? I mean how is this _any _different than me sitting right in front of him every single day during class?" I questioned angrily.

He snickered darkly. "From torturing myself, I can tell you about a hundred different scenarios that I have played out in my mind and forced myself to accept could become a reality at any time. Half the scenarios took place with people around and _every_ scenario ended badly. It wouldn't make a difference if you were in a room with a hundred people or if you were all alone, not if, but _when,_ he snaps again it won't matter. And speaking of this whole going to school and attending classes with them, if they aren't going to leave then I think that you need to attend school on the Rez…"

I scoffed, interrupting his speech. "You have _got_ to be kidding me, have you lost your freakin mind?" I questioned, jerking myself away from him. When he looked at me like I was the one who was crazy, I became even more infuriated. "Oh yeah, go ahead and look at _me_ like _I'm_ the one who makes no sense when _you_ are the one who just crashed my school dance and are basically telling me to drop out of school!" I said angrily, thrusting my finger towards him to emphasize by point, my voice loud and high pitched causing several kids to quit talking and dancing to turn towards us and see what all the commotion was about.

"Shhh…" Jacob hissed. "Do you want to put everyone here in danger? No one else can know about any of this… especially about them. There are rules you know and blo… I mean _people_ that enforce those rules." He closed the gap in-between us with one stride of his long legs and grabbed my arm roughly in his haste. "Let's take this conversation somewhere where we can be alone," he declared and started to tow me towards the door as I wiggled and protested our departure.

What happened next occurred almost instantaneously. Jacob's strong warm hand disappeared and was replaced by a firm cold one with a much gentler grip, and Jacob who had only been an arm's length away from me was suddenly much farther back. I turned, wide eyed, towards the beautiful voice that I instantly recognized.

"I think that it would be in your best interest if you said goodnight to Bella and left. You do not attend this school and, if I am not mistaken, were not invited here by anyone…correct?" Ethan asked his voice steady, calm, and unemotional. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were dark, steely and threatening.

Jacob, however, was nowhere near as good at disguising his emotions and furious, he took a step forward, his body shaking with rage. Ethan pulled me behind him protectively and was immediately flanked by Emmett, who seemed to appear out of thin air, and Jasper.

Jacob thrust his finger towards Ethan. "Do you think you scare me? I'll do and go wherever the hell I want to and it would be in _your _best interest to stay out of _my_ way. Now, get the hell away from Bella before I fucking…" Jacob was stopped mid sentence when Quil, Embry, and Sam burst through the doors; all three of them wearing nothing but black sweat pants.

"Jacob!" Sam roared "Stop."

I didn't expect Jake to listen to Sam, but to my surprise his whole body stiffened up and he turned towards Sam and the others. Just in time too, our situation had drawn the attention of the teachers who were chaperoning and four of the male teachers had started making their way towards us. They stopped, waiting to see what Jacob would do.

"Let's go," Sam said from the doorway, sounding calmer than he had at first.

Jacob hesitated and looked as though he was trying to turn back towards us, but physically couldn't. After an excruciating moment that seemed to last forever, where everyone in the whole gym was frozen with anxiety, holding their breath, Jacob finally started moving towards the door.

None of the Quileute boys, including Jacob, said another word as they exited the gym. A huge sigh of relief barreled out of me once Jake was out the door. The teachers cast a scolding look at Ethan, Emmett, Jasper and I before they turned around and went back to the corner they had been socializing in.

"Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" Ethan asked as he turned around to face me.

"Y…y…yeah, I…I mean yes I'm alright, not yes that he…he…hurt me," I stumbled over my words horribly. Being so close to Ethan and having him talking to me like it was a regular occurrence was tripping me up.

When Emmett had first turned around to face me he was still visibly angry, but by the end of my sorry excuse for a coherent sentence he was grinning widely.

Ethan still had the same look of indifference on his face as before, but his eyes were softer, almost kind. He nodded and turned his head towards Emmett and raised one eyebrow. "When did you and Rosalie get here?" he questioned.

"Right before the wol…" Jasper and Ethan both shook their heads vehemently and Emmett stopped talking, thought for a moment and then tried a different approach. "Indians?" he said questioningly, causing Jasper to break out into a huge grin and Ethan to shake his head and snicker.

"Sure…_Indians_," Ethan relented.

"Okay, yeah, so right before the Indians busted in here. You were already into it with that kid Jacob. I told Rosalie to go wait over there with Alice, just in case," Emmett explained, looking back at me. "Good to see ya again Bella, if you'll excuse me I better go over and calm Rosalie down, she is pretty pissed that she didn't get to make her grand entrance, the shirtless wol… Indians had everyone's full attention," he said playfully and grinned again before clapping Jasper on the back. "Come on, I think Alice is waiting for you to get back too buddy."

Jasper nodded and smiled kindly at me. "Don't worry Bella, _everything_ will be okay. I hope that you will find time to come over to the table later, I know that Alice was looking forward to the chance to get to talk to you some more," he said lightly and nodded at Ethan before he and Emmett made their way over to where Alice and Rosalie stood, their faces full of anxiety.

I scanned the room; it was all eyes on us. I felt my face flush with heat. _Oh God…Everyone's staring and wondering what just happened and Ethan is going to go back with his family and leave me standing here alone looking crazy and I'm going to have to go back over there with Mike and Lauren and hear what they all have to say and try and answer their questions and lie and I am such a horrible liar, period, but when I am put on the spot I am even worse and… _My thoughts were nothing but one big run on sentence of panic and I was starting to feel lightheaded. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm myself down.

All of the craziness and panic going on inside of my head came to an abrupt halt when my whole body shifted, a cold tingly feeling beginning around my waist. I opened my eyes slowly, nervous that I had passed out and would find myself lying on the floor, instead, I was staring directly into Ethan's warm golden eyes. My heart began beating wildly as I realized that he had pulled me into his arms and was moving us in sync with the slow song that was currently playing.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I did get another chapter up today :) Should I post another or is it too much in one day lol?**


	24. Chapter 23: Alexandria

**Edward's POV**

To my great surprise there were no more hoops to jump through. Aro simply called me into a room that looked like any simple study and handed over the letter; it was tucked inside what looked to be the original envelope. I looked down at the ancient letter in my hand and then back at Aro, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's it?" I questioned skeptically. "I am free to go…and take this with me?"

Aro's grin widened as he nodded his head ever so slightly. "Yes, if there is no way that we can convince you to join us…" he paused and I shook my head, confirming that I still would not take them up on their repeated offers. "…Then that will be all. I hope that you find that letter worth the trouble of coming all the way here to Italy." he finished pleasantly.

I smirked "So do I." I stated simply and gave a quick nod before turning on my heels and heading out of the room.

"We will be seeing you soon Edward!" Aro called out from behind me. I ignored him and continued on my way, even though I was curious as to what he meant.

Once I was back in the room or cell, I had been held hostage, the first thing I noticed was that the girl's body that I had left was gone, the mess cleaned up. I smirked as I made my way over to where my duffel bag was thrown.

I knew I was a mess and needed to take a shower before I went to the airport to try and purchase a plane ticket back to the United States. It was extremely hard to focus on anything besides reading the letter, but I needed to leave, and quickly. I zipped the letter up in the inside pocket of my bag and took out fresh clothes. I was showered and re-dressed in less than three minutes and left the room, my hair dripping onto my shirt, the duffel bag slung around my shoulder.

**V~V**

When I left the Volturi's castle it was thankfully already nightfall. I had time to spare; so on my way to the airport I detoured and made a pit stop to grab a quick bite… literally. The girl that I had fed from earlier had sated my thirst, but I knew it would be a long trip home on a plane full of humans and that it would be best if I was overfull.

Once I arrived at the airport and bought my ticket, I made my way to my designated boarding gate. I searched for the seat farthest away from anyone. There were very few people waiting to board my particular flight and the huge waiting room was barely filled at all. There were plenty of secluded seats to choose from and I picked one that was in the farthest corner and even better, had a light bulb that was out so that the lighting was dimmer there than the rest of the room.

I had an hour's wait ahead of me, and all I seemed to be able to do was stare at the bag that I had lain on the floor in front of me, debating on whether or not I should retrieve the letter now. I knew that it probably wasn't the best place to read the letter when I was clueless as to what it contained, I had no idea what it said and no way to know how I would feel or react to it. It wasn't just the curiosity that killed my resolve to wait until I was back home, it was a combination of that and the longing to hear Alexandria's voice again, even if it was only in the memory of the words that she had written.

I unzipped the bag and pulled the letter carefully from the inside pocket. I stared at the addressed side of the letter for a moment, nostalgia already bubbling up inside of me, before turning the envelope over to open it. There was a short note scrawled on the back that was written to Aro, it was instructions for what he should do with this letter that was sent for Alice to his address. I took a deep breath and slipped the letter from the envelope.

The first thing I saw was the date that the letter had been written and had to suppress the growl that vibrated through me. It was the day that I had taken my brother to meet Alexandria…

* * *

November 1, 1821

Dear Alice,

I've been sitting here, for over an hour, now trying to think of the perfect way to begin this letter. What I have come to realize is that there is not going to be a perfect way to start a letter to someone who has not even been born yet, no matter how long I sit here trying. So, before I get into the reasoning behind this letter, let me start by introducing myself.

My name is Alexandria Brandon and you, my dear, will become part of my family tree someday. You probably already know this, but, some of the women in our family were born different from most. The exact nature of these gifts has varied, but the concept is the same. Marked by extraordinary or mysterious sensitivity, perception, or understanding we have been called a variety of names, psychics, sooth-sayers, fortune-tellers, crystal gazers. As a human my gift was not very developed, I was able to catch small glimpses of what may come, but the visions that I saw were always very short and very unclear. Once I made the change from mortal to immortal, my power changed with me and now when I have visions they are clear and definite, unchangeable. What I see in my visions will come to pass and there is nothing anyone can do to change them. From what I have seen, I also believe that you will not only share my blood and destiny as an immortal being, but you will also carry on my gifts, which leads me to the reason I am writing you this letter. Edward Mason.

Edward is a human that I crossed paths with by accident, but have since fallen deeply in love with. I never wanted, or meant, for it to happen, but that is neither here nor there. He is a witty, kind, gracious man who is beautiful both inside and out. I knew that the time was coming for me to leave Edward before it became impossible to do so. I had no intention of changing him and damming him to this life. I love him too much, but I had a vision today that disturbed and confused me. This vision was different from any that I have had before. Instead of a vision of one event, it was a compilation of several short scenes. I do not know quite how to put into words what I saw exactly, but I will try and explain it as best I can.

_A child being born, her parents christened the tiny girl, Alice Brandon. _

_Several flashes of Alice as she grew older, sometimes her face would become a frozen blank stare._

_Alice, taken to a hospital by her parents and locked away, alone, in a dark room. _

_Carlisle, my old friend, visiting Alice, trying to help her. _

_Carlisle changing Alice._

_Edward, my love, standing protectively in front of a dark haired human girl, the contrast between her and him heartbreaking. It was undeniable that he was a child of darkness now, but the dark gold that was his eyes confused me. I could not see who he was so vehemently guarding the human from, but Alice, Carlisle and two other vampires that I do not recognize appeared at his side, ready to fight for her as well. _

_Edward and the human girl alone, her begging him to stop being such a coward. Edward walking away from her and going to an open field where he sat on a rock and called out my name, his voice full of anger and hurt, pleading with me to give him a sign on what he should do, but I am not there and I do not understand what he is speaking of. I try and speak, ask him what he means, but it is only a vision and I am not really there, he is alone. _

I know that I must be absent from this world during the time this vision takes place, but I do not know when it happened. There are so many questions that this vision leaves unanswered, like how I will die the final death, how Edward is changed since it was not my intention, or who this human girl is. Maybe time will answer some of these questions for me and maybe I will never know. But with all of the mysteries life brings there are certain truths as well and one of those truths is that I want nothing more than Edward to live an amazing, happy, beautiful life to match the soul inside of him.

I can only think of one way to help him when I am gone from this earth and that is you Alice. I am Edward's past, but you, Carlisle, and this human girl are his future. Tell Edward that I want, no, need for him to be happy. I do not want him to dwell on the past, including me. Help him to move on with his life, do not let him become angry at the world because I am gone or let him harden his heart against love. After spending so much time with my love, I have seen into his very soul.

Without love, the Edward I know will wither and die and be replaced by someone I can not bear to imagine.

Sincerely,

Alexandria

* * *

**EPOV**

The letter left me _confused…_

Confusion turned into _anger…_

Anger was born out of _fear…_

Fear lead to _disbelief…._

Disbelief became _denial…_

But denial could not destroy _truth…_

Truth brought only a deep and painful _sadness…_

I wasn't used to feeling anything but anger and these other emotions were driving me mad. I decided that I would not return to Forks. I would ignore the whole situation; erase it from my mind. I would burn the letter so that I would never have to see the words it contained again and once the Cullens left Forks I would hunt my brother once more.

When the plane landed, I headed in the opposite direction of Forks; I would track down James and distract my mind by torturing any poor soul that dared to cross our path.

* * *

**A/N: I know a few of you had been waiting for this chapter! I know it is extra short but I felt as if this chapter needed to stand alone. IDK if I will be able to update again until the weekend but I will try! We really are getting to the point where the fun begins ;)**


	25. Chapter 24: The Invitation

(Beating Hearts Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating Hearts Baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating Hearts Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(Beating Hearts Baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby

You, you want nothing to do with me

You, you want nothing to do with me  
I, I don't know what to do with you  
'cause you don't know what you do to me

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby

Girl, you really got your hold on me

_Girl, you really got your hold on me_  
Girl, you gotta get away from me  
'Cause you want nothing to do with me

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby

In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah

In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah

You, you want nothing to do with me

You, you want nothing to do with me

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your Beating Hearts Baby  
The beating of your heart baby  
(Beating hearts baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(Beating hearts baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(Beating hearts baby)  
Your Beating Hearts Baby  
(Beating hearts baby)  
The beating of your heart baby

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I watched as Emmett and Jasper made their way back to the table where Rosalie and Alice were waiting before I turned my attention back to Bella, who now had a blank look on her face.

"Bella, are you sure that you are okay?" I asked quietly. She stared straight at me, but didn't acknowledge my question, or even act like she heard me speak at all. "Bella," I said a little more forcefully, but still got no response. Her face, I noticed, was looking even more pale than usual and her body suddenly swayed as if she were about to faint.

I knew from observing Bella everyday at school that she wasn't one for attention, she would go out of her way to fly under the radar. Anytime she did do something to draw the attention of others, her face would flame a brilliant red and she would clam up. In the short time I had been around her I had seen it happen no less than a dozen times. I knew that the incident with the wolves had drawn the attention of the whole room and if she fainted now (something that was looking more and more likely) it would really get ugly. I did the only thing I could think of to help her save face and pulled her into my arms, pretending like we were going to dance to, thankfully, the slow song that was playing. That way I could support her while making it appear that all the drama was over for the evening.

Once in my arms, some color returned to Bella's face, and she seemed to snap out of the trance she had fallen into. Her eyes met mine and her heart started beating wildly, causing me to smile. I found it amusing how much I could tell about how a human was feeling by the reactions of their bodies, most of the time they were very easy to read.

"I didn't mean to force you into a dance without your permission, it's just that…well…you didn't look so good. I tried talking to you, but you wouldn't answer me," I explained, her cheeks flushing deep scarlet causing venom to immediately pool in my mouth.

Her heart beating double time, combined with her flushed cheeks, had caused her scent to become something that was dangerously impossible to ignore. And as much as I tried to keep my thoughts from zoning in on her beating heart, circulating her irresistible blood throughout the delicate blue veins that lay just beneath the even more delicate skin along the side of her slender neck, it was no use. Maybe this whole dancing thing wasn't such a good idea?

I started to take a step away, but Bella's eyes widened in panic and she shook her head violently as she tightened her grip on my arms. "No!" she whispered fiercely, causing me to pause, my attention torn between her alarmed reaction and my own alarming dilemma. She immediately closed the gap that I had started to put between us. "Please don't leave me out here… alone," she pleaded, sounding desperate.

I studied her face for a moment, using all of my will power to think sanely and not let the monster within me to take over. "Bella…" my voice was nothing more than a tortured gasp.

"Please?" she pleaded again.

I knew that I should run, run as far away from her as possible and go straight to the forest to hunt and quench my thirst. Yes, I knew exactly what I wanted to do, should do, but in spite of everything that I knew was right I tightened my grip on her graceful back and nodded once in agreement, for I was positive that if I opened my mouth to say: _"Why of course my dear, I would never think of leaving you out here on the dance floor all alone and calling the much despised attention of your spiteful peers."_ I would not be able to keep my teeth from sinking straight into her willing flesh.

Bella, oblivious to the fact that she was in great danger of being killed where she stood, relaxed in my arms. Her heart beat began to slow and return to a normal pace, causing her blood to slow from a deafening rush like a waterfall to the faint even flow of a calm river, which in turn over time allowed me to gain some control over my thirst, but not nearly enough.

Alice caught my eye as she rose swiftly from her seat at the table and started towards us. Smiling, she made her way through the other dancing couples and came to a stop beside us putting her hands on her hips in mock irritation. I brought our dancing to halt and turned to face Alice. "Ethan, I think it's time you stopped hogging Bella," she said playfully, her voice cheerful, but when her eyes caught mine I knew she was really coming to Bella's rescue. "I for one have been dying to get to know Bella a little better and I can't do that if she spends all night out here with you. Why don't the two of you come join us at the table for a while?"

"Sorry about that Alice. Would you like to join the others at our table Bella?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice even.

Bella looked from me to Alice and nodded, "Okay."

Alice beamed and grabbed Bella's hand, practically ripping her away from me, and Bella looked confused as Alice led her to the table gushing about how beautiful she looked tonight.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice practically snatched me away from Ethan and held my hand tightly as we walked to the table where the rest of her family was seated, Ethan trailing slowly behind us.

"My gosh Bella, you are absolutely stunning tonight! Wherever did you find that gorgeous outfit?" she gushed.

"Jillian's Boutique in Port Angeles, she has the best stuff and everything is one of a kind. Angela's dress is from there too," I told her and smiled, happy to be able to give Jillian a shout out after she was kind enough to give Angela and I our dresses.

Alice looked back at Angela who was dancing with a boy named Ben. "Oh wow, this Jillian really is talented. I will have to make a trip up to Port Angeles just to pay her store a visit," Alice said, grinning.

I nodded, "I think she would like that."

"Maybe you could come with me?" Alice asked, looking at me hopefully, but before I could answer we reached the table and Emmett started speaking immediately.

"Hey Bella! Glad you could join us!" he said happily.

As I smiled at him I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. The adrenaline rush that started when Jacob showed up was all but gone and had left me feeling completely drained.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked concern evident in his voice.

"I'm actually feeling really tired. I think I'm going to skip out early," I said and glanced at Ethan who had moved to the opposite side of the table.

I didn't understand him at all; the messages couldn't be any more mixed. Either he was ready to suck me dry because my blood 'called to him,' he was being overly protective and charming, or he was indifferent and distant. What the heck was I supposed to make of it?

"I'm ready to get out of here too, why don't you let us take you home?" Alice suggested.

I didn't want to make the Cullen's leave, or burden them with the task of getting me home, but I couldn't say I wasn't relieved by her offer. It would have been awkward to have to call Charlie and ask him to pick me up and it would have been torture to get Mike to drive me home.

"If you don't mind that would be wonderful," I said gratefully.

"No problem, you can ride with Jasper, Ethan and me," she chirped.

My eyes flicked over to Ethan who looked none too happy with the idea and I could feel my face flush.

"Are you sure you all don't mind?" I asked and purposefully looked at Ethan as I said it. I didn't want him to feel forced into doing anything that involved me.

Ethan looked slightly embarrassed and uncrossed his arms making his stance a little less hostile. "No, it really is no problem. We all would be more than happy to drop you off," he politely assured me.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Alright, it's settled. Let's blow this joint!"

"Yeah, I think we will head home too. This dance was one of the lamest I have ever been to… and that _is_ saying a lot!" Rosalie complained.

Emmett snickered and threw an arm around Rosalie's shoulders as they stood. "Any situation where you are not the center of attention is lame, huh babe?" he said and Rosalie punched him playfully.

"Oh funny! I hope you think that it's just as funny later when it's just you and your hands tonight."Rosalie smirked and ducked out from beneath his arm and made her way towards the door.

Emmett looked confused for a moment before his eyes went wide with panic and his jaw dropped open. He chased after her like a puppy with his tale between his legs. "Babe, wait, it was just a joke. I'm sorry! Rose!"

The rest of us laughed as we headed out after them.

**V~V**

The ride to my house was spent sitting in a car with three 'vampires' feeling utterly and completely perplexed. I couldn't decide if my new reality was a fairytale or a horror story.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked at her knowing that she had asked me a question and was waiting for my answer. I didn't want her to know that I hadn't been listening so I took a stab at the answer, "Yeah…"

"Great! Then it's settled, you will come over to our house tomorrow night and meet Carlisle and Esme and let us tell you our story," Alice chirped.

Did I hear her right? _Come over to our house tomorrow night_… I tried to keep the shock from registering on my face and instead forced myself to smile and nod. Thankfully we pulled up to my house at that moment and I bolted from the car; it may even have been still moving.

"Thanks for the ride!" I called and rushed towards the door.

Alice leaned out of the window. "See you tomorrow Bella!" she called.

I turned and quickly waved before launching myself through the front door, slamming it shut and locking it quickly behind me. Pressing my back against the door I rested my head against the cool wood, my heart was hammering against my chest and my skin was sticky from the cold sweat that had broken out on my forehead. Had I really agreed to go meet with a bunch of…_people_…who could drain me dry in a matter of seconds and think it nothing out of the ordinary?

"No…" I said aloud, shaking my head. The Cullen's were not like that, they had been nothing but kind to me. Unfortunately that didn't stop Jacob's words of warning from replaying themselves in my mind. I was confused, stressed and so very unsure of everything.

Tonight had been a whirlwind of drama and emotions and I just needed a good night of sleep. I could worry about everything else in the morning when I was rested and had a clear head, better able to think about things logically.

I kept my mind blank as I showered and changed into my night clothes, refusing to let myself think about anything. I was more like a mindless drone than a human as I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I had succeeded in avoiding thoughts of anything troubling while awake, but as exhaustion pulled me into that suspension between sleep and awareness, the past evenings events haunted me and a pair of red eyes floated just at the outer limits of my memory. Jacob's hurt face was the last thing I saw before sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and Ethan took off to hunt as soon as we got home. I had high hopes of spending more time with Jasper tonight at the dance. I tried not to be too upset about it; we would have plenty of time to ourselves later... hopefully.

I dumped the contents of my clutch onto my dresser and noticed that my cell phone was lit up. Picking it up I saw that I had three missed calls and one voicemail. I dialed my answering machine and listened to the message. It was from Aro.

"_Alice my dear, I'm so sorry I missed you. I tried to call several times, but you must be busy. No matter. I just wanted to let you know that Edward has been given the letter and according to a trusted source, has boarded a plane back to the U.S. I was really hoping that we could convince him to join us here... he could be such a great asset to our 'team'. I am not giving up on either of you though; you know that I would be delighted if you chose to return to us as well! Ah, but that is a whole other conversation my dear. I hope that I was able to help you in some way. I will be keeping in touch."_

I sighed loudly as the message ended. Edward had the letter and was heading home. I wondered if he had read it and, if he had, what he thought about it. Did he realize what it really meant, that Alexandria was mistaken about what she had seen in her vision?

* * *

**BPOV**

Last night was a disaster, plain and simple. I knew that I would need to sit down and talk to Jacob, but I wanted to hear the Cullen's' side of the story first. I was still nervous about actually going to their house, alone, but a good night's sleep had refreshed me and I was able to think a lot more clearly. I knew that none of them would harm me…on purpose.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading his newspaper, which was immediately lowered when I entered the room. I acted like I hadn't noticed and made my way to the refrigerator and took out a Sunny D.

"I'm surprised you were able to sleep this late," Charlie commented.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why?" I asked him, it was only noon and ever since my mom…it wasn't rare for me to sleep well into the day on the weekend. Sometimes I wouldn't wake up until three or four; noon was pretty early by my standards.

"Well because I was woken up by the phone around eight this morning and it hasn't quit ringing since," he told me and before I could even ask who it was the phone's shrill ring interrupted our conversation causing Charlie to laugh.

"I'll get it," I said and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I snapped irritably.

"Bella! Hey! What the heck happened last night? You kind of just disappeared and my phone has been ringing off the hook with people trying to find out what that whole drama thing was all about," Angela gushed breathlessly.

I sighed, "I guess that's why my phone hasn't stopped ringing today either. I just woke up though so do you mind if I call you back in a little while?"

"Sure, no problem. You know that I am not calling to get information to gossip, right? I really am worried about you and I wanted to talk to you last night but the new kids, the Cullen's, well they all kind of glared at anyone who looked like they were going to come over. It was like they were being really protective of you and well… they can be kind of scary looking," Angela said apologetically.

"No, I know that you aren't like that. I promise I will call you later Ang."

After we hung up I could feel Charlie staring daggers into my back. I turned around and Charlie raised his eyebrows in question.

"So… what is going on? Did something happen at the dance?" Charlie asked, his face concerned.

I debated on what to tell him, I couldn't just say nothing happened with all these calls. In the end I decided partial truth was the best route.

"Jacob and some of the other boys from the Rez crashed the dance. They got kicked out because they didn't have tickets and everyone knows I know Jake so they are calling me for the scoop."

Charlie shook his head. "Do I need to have a talk with Jacob or Billy?"

"No!" I practically shouted and Charlie raised his eyebrows again. "No, Jake's pretty embarrassed and I am going to call him tonight and try to straighten things out," I explained, trying to cover my outburst.

"Okay, Bells, I just wish things would get back to normal between you two…"

I cut him off changing the subject because I sooo did not feel like going there right now. "I was invited to have dinner with the Cullen's tonight, is that okay?"

"Cullen's…as in Carlisle Cullen, the new doctor?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Alice, his daughter invited me."

Charlie nodded and shrugged "I don't see a problem with that. I have heard great things about the Cullen's. We were very lucky to get such a renowned doctor in our small town."

The phone rang again and I groaned.

"That's all you kiddo. I'm going to hang out with Billy today and since you are eating dinner away I'll probably just order pizza with him," Charlie said with a grin.

"Okay, please don't say anything about last night," I pleaded.

"I won't. Now answer the phone it's starting to get annoying. I am about to take it off the hook," he called as he walked out of the kitchen.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I demanded, expecting it to be some gossip hound from school.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Alice…"

"Oh," I said, relieved. "Sorry, the phone has apparently been ringing all morning with kids from school trying to get the scoop on last night. My dad is really annoyed...and so am I."

"That stinks, sorry to hear that. Hopefully everyone will quit calling soon. Anyways, I was just calling to make sure that you hadn't changed your mind about tonight."

"I'll be there," I said confidently.

"Great!" she squealed. "I promise that everyone will be on their best behavior. Just come over around 5pm and make sure that you come with an empty stomach because I am cooking you dinner."

I laughed. "You can cook?" I asked in disbelief.

"You will have to wait and see Bella Swan."

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful feedback! You guys are amazing and so I wanted to hurry and get another chapter up for you all! I've got 2 or 3 chapters that are almost ready to go and boy oh boy is it getting into the juicy stuff super soon!**


	26. Chapter 25: Revenge

**BPOV**

As I followed the directions Alice had given me to her house, my imagination was running wild. The only examples of a vampire's lifestyle I had was what I'd read in books or seen in movies. What kind of house would they live in? Was it a spooky old mansion like Dracula's castle? Would it be full of gothic decorations? Did they sleep in coffins? My thoughts were temporarily interrupted as I took the last turn in her instructions, off the beaten path, onto a side road that I had never noticed before in all my years of living in Forks. The new path was a long and winding dirt road with dense forest on both sides. It looked eerie in the fast falling darkness, which only served to fuel my overactive imagination and my heart began to beat wildly in my chest, my throat becoming tight as my fear heightened. I was just about ready to find a way to turn around when their house suddenly burst into view.

After I parked my truck I just sat behind the wheel, in awe of the amazing house that stood in front of me. The Cullen's' home was the furthest thing from what I was expecting, the house was stunningly graceful, timeless. It was three stories high, rectangular and painted a soft white. It had tons of windows, many of them stretching floor to ceiling, with warm inviting light spilling from each one. The dread and fear that I had been feeling melted away, replaced by butterflies of nervousness.

I finally forced myself to stop gaping and exited my truck. I hadn't even made it up the three steps that led up to the porch before the front door swung open and Alice danced her way over to me. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came! I have to admit I thought you would back out, but I am glad I was wrong," she gushed happily.

I laughed nervously.

"Don't be nervous everything will go smoothly and besides, I think I was able to whip up a pretty great dinner for you!" Alice grinned confidently.

Her smile was infectious, causing me not only smile back in return, but also quelling some of the butterflies in my stomach.

When we entered the house I was even more shocked than I was by the outside, it was not only brightly lit, but very open. There looked to be no other rooms on the whole first floor, just one very large, wide open space. The walls, vaulted ceilings, wooden floors, and plush looking carpets were all various shades of white, giving the house a pristine feel, not at all like the black, gothic darkness I had been expecting. A massive curved staircase dominated one side of the room and that was where Ethan and a man and woman I had never met before stood. I tried to keep the shock I was feeling off of my face as Alice led me towards Ethan and the others.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella Swan," Alice announced happily. "Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme our parents for all intents and purposes."

Carlisle smiled warmly. "A pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said, taking a carefully measured step towards me and tentatively offering his hand. We shook hands, his grip was light and he released my hand quickly, leaving my hand chilled.

Esme stepped forward, almost shyly, and smiled. "It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm glad to meet you both as well," I replied as I shook her hand. It was just as cold as the others' and she released my hand just as quickly as Carlisle did, but she seemed embarrassed by something.

"Alice dear, you should probably show her to the dining room before her food gets cold. We can get to know one another while she eats," Esme said sweetly and the others nodded in agreement.

"She's right Bella, follow me!" Alice said excitedly. "I can't wait for you to try the food I prepared!"

Alice led me to a large dining room table, telling me to have a seat, she would return in a moment with my food. Carlisle and Esme followed Alice out of the room, leaving Ethan and I alone. I sat in one of the elegant wooden chairs and Ethan took the seat across from me.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I took the seat across from Bella so that I would be able to have a clear view of her face. "So what do you think?" I asked, gesturing broadly to our surroundings. "Was it what you were expecting?"

Her cheeks flushed and she laughed nervously. "Not quite."

I was amused. I knew exactly what she had been expecting, what any human who was going to a vampire's house would expect.

"It's not funny!" she protested with playful indignity and I realized that I had been smirking.

I laughed. "You're right, I'm sorry," I apologized, and I was. She had been taking everything with such grace; she didn't seem disgusted by us as most humans would be. Instead she was rather… accepting.

"I forgive you," she said and smiled brightly.

My breath caught, I had never seen her so at ease and the result was stunning. My eyes were locked on hers and I couldn't pull them away. I felt as if she could see right through me and it was rather disconcerting, but I was transfixed.

"Close your mouth bro, you're drooling!" Emmett's loud voice boomed, snapping me from my daze as he and the others walked into the room.

Bella's face flushed and she looked down at her lap. I could have killed them all for ruining the moment.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I forgive you," I said and smiled, feeling completely at ease.

The smile drained from Ethan's face and his breath hitched. He looked like he was taken aback by something and his eyes locked onto mine. There was something about him that was both familiar and unfamiliar; it was like I had met him before. I knew what I was thinking made no sense at all, maybe I was losing it. I thought about the one with the red eyes again and wondered if there could be some kind of connection between the two, but before I could think things through any further Emmett burst into the room.

"Close your mouth bro, you're drooling!" Emmett's said loudly.

I felt my cheeks start burning and I looked down. Alice giggled and brought a plate of delicious looking food and sat it down in front of me. She had made some kind of chicken lasagna with green beans and garlic cheese bread.

"You made all of this?" I asked Alice, stunned.

"Everyone pitched in," Alice said almost shyly.

"Don't let her be modest, she did the majority of the work and everything was made from scratch. We recorded a cooking show and took it step by step," Esme said proudly.

"How does it taste?" Rosalie asked, looking and sounding genuinely curious.

It was a little awkward eating food while seven people watched with bated breath, but it was worth it. It tasted absolutely amazing, by far the best tasting food that I had ever put into my mouth. "It's delicious; I've never had food that tasted better!" I gushed and Alice beamed.

I found it quite ironic and funny that the best food I'd ever tasted was made by a group of vampires.

After discussing the dinner itself for a while, followed by random chit chat, the conversation turned serious. The Cullen's told me their story, each one taking turns to tell their own personal history and how each of them came to be what they were. I listen patiently, thoroughly enthralled by their history, and then it was Ethan's turn. Carlisle looked at him strangely. "You don't have to," he offered.

"No, it's probably best she knows, in case he comes back," Ethan said with a flash of anger in his eyes and bitterness in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows. "In case who comes back?"

"My brother, Edward…"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The smell of bloodshed was unmistakable. I followed the scent to a nearby alley and leaned against a brick wall, waiting for him to finish draining his latest victim. It had taken me only two days to track him down.

It took several minutes for him to notice my presence. James was absolutely lethal once he had a target, but overall he was not very bright and did not take full advantage of his abilities. Once he did finally notice me he turned quickly, crouching into a fighting stance.

I snickered. "Take it easy."

"What the fuck Edward, why don't you try announcing your arrival next time?" he exclaimed indignantly.

I bit my tongue, preventing myself from telling him that he should have not only known the minute I arrived, but also been able to tell who I was simply by my scent. Instead I simply shrugged. "Didn't want to interrupt your meal."

He was unreadable for a moment and then nodded. "Well, you got here just in time. Victoria and I are leaving town soon."

"Victoria?" I questioned and raised my eyebrows. Couldn't possibly be…

"Follow me back to my place and I'll catch you up on things," he said and started walking, I forced myself to match his slow stroll. He wiped the blood from his mouth and began talking again. "Yeah, so Victoria... I met her after you left. She is quite the fireball and I have decided to make her my mate. There is something I need to deal with though, she is pretty bitter about some vampire that scorned her awhile back and I'm going to help her get revenge. She wants to go after his brother, said that killing him would do the most damage. She won't give me any names yet, but apparently she knows just where to find his brother. We are going to get a plan together and then go after him; she said he is somewhere called, uh, spoons?"

"Forks," I said dryly.

"Yeah! Forks, that's it. How'd you know?" James asked.

"Good guess," I lied. I had to come up with a plan quick. "Victoria…Victoria… name sounds so familiar," I pretended to ponder her name, putting my finger on my chin and acting like I was struggling to remember. "Wait a minute, she used to live with the Denali Clan, correct?"

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah, you know her?"

If James was as gullible as I thought he was I would be able to buy myself some time. "I do actually. We are old… friends, but I actually have to take care of something pressing and was just passing through when I picked up your scent. You know how much I love to terrorize people though and your plans sound like they will make for a good game. Hm…" I paused dramatically and then continued brightly "How about I take care of my business and then meet you back here as soon as I am done? Then I can join you."

Listening closely to James's thoughts, I knew he bought every word of my lie. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll tell Victoria, since you are old friends, I am sure she will be happy to hear your going to help. I mean no one is more of an expert on revenge than you," James said, grinning widely.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you keep it a secret that you even saw me and you can surprise her when I get back?" I tried.

I knew it was a long shot that he wouldn't get suspicious and an even longer shot that he would keep his mouth shut, but surprisingly he thought it was a brilliant idea. Idiot.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll stall her, just hurry up and do what you got to do. She is already getting anxious to go, but I think I can distract her for a while until you come back. It will be worth it because with you we can think of a really great way to pay this motherfucker back."

I nodded. This was too easy. "Right, I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised him before taking off alone.

**V~V**

I had to get to Forks. I didn't know what I was going to do yet, but Ethan was mine to torture and eventually kill when I chose to do it. Victoria was smarter than I gave her credit for, she must have known that coming after me directly would be stupid and would only get her killed. Instead she figured that killing Ethan would be the best route, it would take away what I lived for; tracking and torturing my brother.

But pathetically that wasn't even what was bothering me most about this situation. As much as I tried to ignore it, there was something in Forks that was even more valuable to me than Ethan, something I did not want to take the chance of Victoria, or James for that matter, ever finding.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to give you a quick update! I have been so busy, but if you reallllly need to read more I might post another chapter tonight :)**


	27. Chapter 26: Bloody Insanity

It's bugging me  
grating me  
and twisting me around

yeah I'm endlessly  
caving in  
and turning inside out

because I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

yeah it's holding me  
morphing me  
and forcing me to strive

to be endlessly  
cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive

because I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

and I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode

* * *

**BPOV**

"…and well…he…he…well he…_hurt_ Victoria…" Ethan stuttered, seeming to search for the right words. After a very long pause he finally continued. "I will spare you the details; they are horrendous and not at all proper for speaking."

There was another long pause where the rest of the Cullen's looked uncomfortable, while Ethan looked just plain tortured. No one but I even seemed to be breathing. Had it not been for the fact that everyone was as still as statues, frozen in time, I would have missed the silent exchange between Ethan, Alice and Jasper because their movements were just so impossibly fast.

Alice locked eyes with Jasper who, with the slightest movement of his head, nodded once. Then Alice's hand was suddenly on Ethan's, she patted it lightly and when he turned his eyes to her she nodded, giving him the most encouraging smile I had ever seen. At that same moment there was a shift in the energy of the whole room. A sudden wave of calm swept through me and everyone seemed to relax, even Ethan. The tortured look faded from his face and a second later he finally continued his story.

"No one has seen Victoria since she left the Denali clan; we have heard stories of her though. She drinks human blood now and is not at all the kind, sweet person she had been before Edward."

After Ethan finished his story, even with Jasper's help towards the end, I felt physically exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions it had caused in me. I tried to be reasonable and talk myself out of my gut reaction to his story. After all, Ethan was the good one, the honorable one, the one who fought so vehemently against his vampiric nature every single second I was in his presence. My loyalties should lie with him and the rest of the Cullens…right? Absolutely, but that wasn't proving to be easy.

I knew that I should hate Edward as everyone else in the room so blatantly did. I should despise him and condemn him with ease. But no, not Bella Swan. There was obviously something not quite right with my brain; instead I felt pity, sadness and even anger on _Edward's _behalf.

I couldn't help but reason that had Ethan not killed Alexandria he would not be in this situation, stalked by his brother out of anger and revenge. In fact, he most likely wouldn't even have been here at all; he'd have been dead long ago, hopefully at a respectable age.

Edward would not be the red eyed monster he was now; instead he might be the one sitting with the Cullen's at this very table at this very moment, golden eyed and happy, Alexandria by his side.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As I neared Forks, I could feel the familiar ache begin in my fangs. It wasn't nearly at the point where I needed to feed to prevent myself from attacking the first human that crossed my path, but it was a warning none the less. I knew that I could go for a couple more days without feeding; as long as I didn't cross paths with someone who was obnoxiously delicious smelling. There was only one person in Forks whom I knew fit that description, but I was trying to avoid thinking of her. As a matter of fact, I planned on making a point of avoiding anything to do with her, at all costs, even something as simple as her name.

I wasn't having much luck with my resolution so far. All I could think about was what would happen if I was even the tiniest bit hungry and ran into Bella…well, it wouldn't turn out good to say the least. I shouldn't have cared, I despised the fact that I cared, but that didn't change the fact that I did indeed care.

The incessant thoughts of Bella caused me to stop abruptly; I slammed my fist into a tree, the wood splintering as my growl echoed throughout the dense forest. This was utterly fucking ridiculous. I knew that no matter how much I argued silently with myself, berated myself and told myself how fucked up I was, I was still going to turn around and head back to the nearest city so that I could hunt undetected. All in case of the off fucking chance that I would run into the damn human girl, who I should not be concerned about in the least, and be able to control myself.

As I turned to head back towards the nearest city, a slow movement caught my eye, freezing I used my instincts to determine what was moving silently through the trees. After only milliseconds had passed I realized that it was some sort of large feline… a mountain lion. An overpowering urge suddenly took over and I was tackling the cat to the ground before I had the chance to ask myself what the fuck I was doing. My teeth tore into its tough skin and I drank deeply. The taste was intensely repulsive at first, but still I was unable to pry myself away. To my surprise the taste gradually became less and less offensive and more and more satisfying. When I had taken the last drop I threw myself back, away from the animal, my good sense taking back over.

_What the hell was that about? What did you just do?_ I screamed at myself internally as I paced back and forth, trying to get my bearing. _It was a moment of curiosity, nothing more. _I tried to reason. _More like a moment of bloody insanity. _I spat back bitterly.

But the alien blood that coursed through me was not the only change inside of me at that moment. I felt a small…differentness… awaken. It was very subtle, hardly noticeable, the smallest feeling of calm, of peace, and a tiniest amount of the hate and hostility that consumed me disappeared.

* * *

**BPOV**

Two hours later, long after the Cullen's had finished filling me in on their history, I had just finished devouring the most delicious piece of homemade apple pie. While we spoke of lighter topics, I noticed the time.

"Is it really eleven-thirty already?" I exclaimed, astounded at how the time had flown by.

Carlisle glanced at his watch and nodded. "Yes it is, Bella."

"I have to get going before Charlie starts getting worried," I said, picking up my dessert dish as I moved to leave.

Alice was beside me in the blink of an eye. "Don't worry about that, I'll take it," she assured me and slipped the plate out of my hand.

"No," I protested. "The least I can do is help you pick up and do the dishes!"

"You're the guest. Besides, we have a state of the art dishwasher that Esme has always wanted to try out," Alice replied.

"Yes, back when I actually used dishes we had to scrub them all by hand. I have always been amazed by new technology for housework and have never gotten the chance to put a dishwasher to the test," Esme said, smiling with genuine excitement.

"Okay, okay!" I agreed, holding my hands up briefly in mock surrender. "Thank you so much for having me over. It was very nice meeting you Carlisle and Esme," I said and smiled.

"It was _our _pleasure dear. You are welcome to come back anytime," Esme replied warmly.

Ethan stood. "Can I walk you to your car?"

Before I could answer there was a squeal of excitement and we all turned towards Alice. I raised my eyebrows at her extremely delighted face.

"I think that is a great idea Ethan!" Alice said grinning. "Don't you Bella?" she questioned, fixing me with a pointed look.

"Yeah," I answered, not getting what the hell she was so suddenly excited about.

Both Ethan and I were silent during the short walk out to my truck. I hesitated before opening the car door and turned to him, concern was written all across his face. "What?" I questioned.

"Something is bothering you, you've been…" he paused a moment, searching my eyes before continuing, "Different, ever since I told you about my brother."

I could feel the blood creeping into my cheeks. He was so perceptive, I knew that if I flat out lied he would know. "It's just a lot to process is all. Things have not been easy for any of you," I told him truthfully without ratting out myself.

Ethan nodded, "Understandable."

A moment of silence passed our eyes intent on one another's. Something sparked in his eyes and the way he looked at me then sent a shiver of fear and excitement ripping down my spine. He took a large step forward making the space between us shrink to next to nothing before I even realized he had moved.

His sweet cool breath tickled the hair around my face when he spoke. "I have to confess, it's almost painful to have any distance between us. You are like a magnet that draws me in, it is very… difficult, borderline impossible, to fight."

My breath caught and I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. The world, the events that had led up to this moment, everything I had heard and felt tonight, all of it disappeared as he spoke. There was a rush of giddiness and I felt lightheaded, it took me forever to remember how to speak. "You only feel that way because I am your singer," I whispered breathlessly.

"No. Your blood calls out, begs and pleads for me to take it because you are my singer. I am drawn to _you_ because your soul calls out to me."

I didn't know how to respond to what Ethan had just professed, and even if I knew the words to say, the large lump in my throat probably wouldn't have allowed me to speak regardless. I felt his hand slip behind my back as he drew me to him until I was pressed tightly against him.

"Ethan," I managed to whisper as I laid a hand on his hard chest. So many emotions were fighting for attention that my head swam.

"You feel it too don't you?" he asked quietly.

The problem was not that I didn't know how I felt, the problem was that I felt _too_ many things. I looked down at my hand against his chest; I had to break contact with his eyes to be able to form a single coherent thought. There were so many different emotions that I felt towards him at any given time and with the new information tonight; it was just too hard to focus. Besides, it was next to impossible to sort through all the conflicting emotions, while standing in his arms, to be able to tell how I truly felt.

But I did know that there was something different that drew me to him, something that I had never felt around anyone before, including the other Cullen's. I just wasn't sure what that something was.

"Bella?" he prodded.

"Yes?"

He brought his free hand gently up to my face, tilting my chin so that I was looking up into his eyes.

"You do know that I will never ever hurt you, right?"

When I hesitated, he looked pained for a moment and then resolve flooded his face. "The way I feel about you, well, let's just say that the determination to protect you is stronger than your blood's call could ever be. I will die before I let harm, _any_ harm, ever come to you."

The conviction of his words and the passion in his eyes, swept any doubts or confusion I had away. I was drunk on the moment. Ethan was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, an angel, and he felt all that about me, a plain, simple, human girl, who had absolutely nothing to offer him.

"I believe you," I said quietly and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen broke across his face causing my heart to palpitate.

His eyes suddenly shifted to my mouth for a moment, his grin fading as he turned serious. He inched closer and I knew he was about to kiss me…

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update had to go out of town and haven't had time to update. I know the chapter is short but I wanted it seperate from the next...which I will be putting up shortly :)**_


	28. Chapter 27: Compelled

**Edward's POV**

_'I was disfuckingorganized and I needed to get my shit together,'_ I thought sullenly as I looked at the mess I had made of the animal laying on the ground. Something in me was changing, it was undeniable and unsettling, but I couldn't worry about that now. I had to focus on the task at hand.

First things first, I needed somewhere to clean myself up, and get un-disfuckingorganized. I needed a central location and decided the most convenient place would be the cabin in the woods. I hadn't had any problem being there previously. After I had discarded the bodies of the couple I killed; I had felt no remorse. So as if I didn't have enough shit going on in my bloody head at the moment, the pang of guilt and regret that washed over me as I approached the cabin really threw me for a mental fucking loop. I added it to the rapidly growing list of shit I would have to deal with once James and Victoria were out of the picture.

The cabin had been gutted. I could picture the family members, upon word of the couple's death swooping in like vultures and fighting over whom got what. I had heard enough greedy human thoughts during my existence to assume that was why the cabin was now completely bare save for a rickety wooden kitchen table and chairs, two extremely old weathered couches in the living room, and the bare mattress lying on the floor in the bedroom. All the things no one would give a damn about hauling off.

To my surprise the electricity and water had not been shut off. It was fortuitous for me, but possibly meant that it had been left on because there were plans to use the cabin in one way or another in the near future. I could only hope that if that were the case that luck would be on my side for once and it would be later rather than sooner.

Tossing my duffle bag on the mattress, I hurriedly stripped the bloody clothes from my body and discarded them into a heap at my feet. I had thought that by separating myself from the soiled clothes I would be relieved of at least some of horrid the stench of animal that coincidentally acted as a blaring reminder of my brief lapse into pure insanity. However, even with the clothes off the smell hung thick in the air and still seemed to cling to me.

I retrieved a bottle of soap and a towel from my bag and walked into the bathroom, deciding that I wouldn't even try and remove the blood and smell from my clothing, I would simply toss them when I was done with my shower. Preoccupied with my thoughts, I glanced at the mirror absentmindedly as I tossed my towel on the ledge of the sink.

I was turning on the hot water in the shower when it finally registered that there had been something off about what I had seen in the mirror. Turning back towards my reflection, I stared blankly at myself for a moment. I'm not sure if it was because I didn't understand or because I didn't believe what I was seeing, but I moved closer until I was right in front of the vanity. Bracing my hands on either side of the sink, I leaned in until my nose was about three inches from the mirror and then continued to stare quizzically at myself. My eyes, they were not the deep crimson I was used to seeing; instead they were a rusty golden red color. I had never seen anything like it.

I didn't know how much time passed while I stood there staring myself down, unsuccessfully willing my eye color to return to normal, before I finally shook my head. Chastising myself for wasting precious time, on something as insignificant as the color of my eyes, I had to remind myself about the immediate threat of Victoria and James, and the importance of ridding myself of them.

I had a nagging feeling as I stepped into the now cold shower. Subconsciously I knew that I was neglecting something important, but maybe what they say is true? Ignorance is bliss; at least for the moment. I would find out just how significant the color of my eyes really was soon enough.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Did you have a good time?" Charlie asked casually, looking up from his newspaper as I entered.

"Yeah," I said smiling, trying not to show how impatient I was feeling. I desperately wanted to skip the small talk so I could go to my room and try and digest tonight's events.

He smiled, "Good."

"Spill it," I sighed, I could tell he was holding back.

"Am I really that transparent?" he asked.

"Yep," I nodded, pressing my lips together in a smirk.

He laughed halfheartedly, "Aren't the kids supposed to be the transparent ones and the parents the ones who are hard to read?" He was joking, but it was because he was uncomfortable and didn't want to have whatever conversation was coming. Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward I forced myself to laugh at his poor attempt at breaking the ice.

Charlie sighed, realizing his failure, his face turned serious again. "Well, uh…Billy…he's just…" he hesitated a moment and ran a hand over his face, he was fidgeting _and_ stalling; I could tell he was very uncomfortable. "Billy, he's, well he's…_concerned_…that you and Jacob not speaking or spending time together is really affecting Jake negatively." There was another long pause, Charlie's face was beginning to turn a bright shade of scarlet and I realized for the first time that my dad was where I got that annoying trait from. "Maybe you could try…"

I had been too stunned to speak, but I finally found my bearings and cut him off in the middle of his sentence. I was tired, confused and I just did not have any desire to have this conversation right now. I held up my hand, "Listen Dad, I just… I'm really tired. It's been a really long day and I promise we can talk about this another time if you _want_. I would just really like to get some sleep."

I was surprised that instead of pressing me he immediately started folding his paper up instead. "Fair enough," he conceded, looking extremely relieved that I had ended the uncomfortably tortuous conversation and stood, tossing the paper on the arm of the chair. "Well then, I think I'm going to hit the sack, I'm pretty beat myself and have an early day tomorrow," he came to a stop in front of me and looking unsure for a moment he finally brought his hands up, resting one on each of my arms. "I just want you to know that even though I love Billy and Jacob, you are my daughter and _my_ first priority is _your_ happiness and well being. I want you to do what _you_ feel comfortable with and only when you feel you're ready. I will always side with you no matter what and I have made that clear to Billy."

My eyes swam with tears at Charlie's highly unexpected show devotion and raw emotion. He wasn't one to speak much about his feelings. Throwing my arms around his neck, I hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered after a moment of silence had passed, the two of us holding each other tightly.

When we finally separated, I could see his eyes shining with unshed tears. Always the one to be strong he gave me a quick nod and made his way to his room.

The moment Charlie and I shared left me feeling at ease, like things would eventually all turn out okay. I walked quietly into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water, leaning against the countertop as I replayed the day's events, sipping my drink slowly. There was so much to process; it would take days to let everything fully sink in. So instead of mulling over every revelation and new piece of information, I skipped to what I thought would be the easiest thing to dissect: how I felt about what had happened between Ethan and me outside his house.

Before I could really delve what had happened, I had a sudden and extremely strong urge to go out and sit on the swing in the yard; my feet already moving me towards the door before I even consciously made the decision to go outside. It wasn't the first time I had felt this way, there were at least two times before that I could think of, but another wave of longing swept away my current train of thought. It was much stronger than a whim to get a breath of fresh air; it felt as if everything in the world was wrong and would only be right again once I was outdoors.

Setting my glass down as I passed the kitchen table, I slipped silently out the back door. Once I was seated on the swing I took a deep breath and was rewarded with a wave of calm relief. The sense of urgency and longing dissipated, allowing me to resume thinking clearly, I had been so sidetracked that it took me a moment to remember what I had been thinking about before. Something in the air stirred and I felt a familiar presence that reminded me of Ethan, but not quite.

Ethan. That was what I had been pondering, our exchange beside my car. It was something that had caught me completely off guard, as did his kiss, even though I had anticipated it a split second before he leaned in.

_He paused, his face barely an inch from mine. "Do I have permission to kiss you Bella?" he had whispered. I could only nod my approval; I hadn't trusted myself to speak. His lips were a smooth, hard and cold, like marble and the kiss itself lasted only a moment. I had just barely responded when a low rumble escaped his mouth, vibrating softly against my lips and then he was gone. He reappeared in the same second, but was all the way back up by the door to his house. I was confused and knew he could tell as much. "I knew it was going to be overwhelming. You are my singer, that's something I can't change, but I wasn't aware of just how overwhelming it would be," he had confessed sounding angry at himself. I nodded again, still not trusting myself to speak. "It will get better and better each time," he had said confidently."Drive carefully Bella. I will see you soon."_

I had been so deep in thought, replaying the scene between Ethan and me that I hadn't noticed the night go completely silent and still. I noticed it now though, as well as how the familiar presence I had felt before had grown absolutely impossible to ignore.

Closing my eyes, I let the thick presence wrap around me; I had felt it…him…before. He was there the other times I had been inexplicably drawn outside. I knew without question that it wasn't ever about being compelled to come outside, it was because I was drawn to him, his presence was what had lured me outdoors. Thinking back to the first night I had felt him, I knew that the one here now was the same as before.

"Don't you know it's rude to creep around in the shadows and not introduce yourself, Edward? Especially since you seem to be making a habit of it now," I said conversationally.

I heard beautiful laughter that had a surprised edge to it erupt from somewhere behind me. Twisting my body so that I could look behind me, I peered into the dense woods, realizing that I couldn't make out any shapes in the thick blackness and there was no sign of movement. I was a little agitated that he was still hiding himself from me even though I knew it was him and that he was here, but I didn't have time to feel that way for long.

He was standing a few feet in front of me when I turned back around, like he had been there all along. I tried my best to hide the shock, surprise, and even the little bit of fear that crashed over me.

"Well, well, love…aren't you brave." Edward said, grinning. I couldn't tell if it was a smile meant to warn or threaten me.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, getting to the good stuff now :) I am soooo excited! Please review and let me know what you're thinking!**


	29. Chapter 28: Holy or Inane?

**_Manic depressive!_**  
**_Masochistic!_**

**_You don't move…_**  
**_Unless you know someone you can move._**

**_And I bruise…_**  
**_Just like anyone would bruise._**

**_And I know…_**  
**_We've got a long way to go._**

**_I know…_**  
**_We've got so far..._**

**_We built this house with our hands_**  
**_And our time_**  
**_And our blood_**

**_We built this up in one day_**  
**_To fall down_**  
**_And rust_**

**_You built this house with your hands_**  
**_And your time_**  
**_And your blood_**

**_You built this up in one day_**  
**_To fall down_**  
**_And rust_**

**_I'm gone.._**  
**_You tried to emphasize inside_**  
**_With both of us_**

**_You're gone_**  
**_In time I swore I'd take_**  
**_The straight and narrow path_**  
**_That still won't go_**

**_I'll hold_**  
**_This here_**  
**_I'm only trying to do_**  
**_My job tonight_**

**_This here, my job, these lips, and crucify the fire!_**

**_We built this house with our hands_**  
**_And our time_**  
**_And our blood_**

**_We built this up in one day_**  
**_To fall down_**  
**_And rust_**

**_You built this house with your hands_**  
**_And your time_**  
**_And your blood_**

**_You built this up in one day_**  
**_To fall down_**  
**_And _**

**_Never gonna feel the same…_**

**_No it's never gonna be the same…_**  
**_No it's never gonna be the same…_**  
**_No it's never gonna be the same…_**

**_(Children's choir)_**  
**_We built this house with our hands_**  
**_And our time_**  
**_And our blood_**  
**_We built this up in one day_**  
**_To fall down_**  
**_And rust_**

**_We built this house with our hands_**  
**_And our time_**  
**_And our blood_**  
**_We built this up in one day_**  
**_To fall down_**  
**_And rust_**

**_Trust in me the same way_**

**_And your time_**  
**_And your blood_**

**_Holy or Inane?_**

**_To fall down_**

**_And_**

**_Never gonna feel the same_**  
**_No, it's never gonna be the same_**  
**_No, it's never gonna be the same_**  
**_No, it's never gonna be the same_**

**_(Children's choir)_**  
**_Never gonna feel the same_**  
**_Never gonna be the same_**  
**_Never gonna be the same_**  
**_Never gonna be the same_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew I should be nothing if not terrified having Edward standing directly in front of me. His red eyed gaze felt almost heavy as it rested intently on my face.

Everything the Cullen's had told me about his cruelty, violence, and the knowledge that he wasn't a 'vegetarian' vampire should have had me deeply in fear for my life. But other than the initial fleeting moment of fear that came more from being startled by his sudden appearance than fear of Edward himself, I felt surprisingly relaxed, excited even.

I shrugged and leaned back against the swing, deciding to play it cool. "I didn't realize I was in a situation that required bravery…is there something I should be worried about?" I questioned calmly.

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, his grin fading as his face became serious and he tilted his head as if he were debating that himself. For the first time his gaze left my face, as he looked me slowly up and down. When his eyes reached my own once more he lifted his chin slightly, "Not at the moment," He finally consented.

I silently let out the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding while waiting for him to answer.

The night grew perfectly motionless as Edward and I stood quietly sizing one another up. It was as if the universe itself waited with bated breath for one of us to make a move. Lately no one stayed around long enough for me to get all of the answers I wanted, so I decided to go ahead and get straight to the point.

I knew he had been here more than once, and I'm sure if he simply wanted me dead I would have been a goner way before now. "What do you want from me?" I asked pointedly.

The blunt question seemed to catch him off guard and the same musical laughter laced with surprise from earlier filled the air once more. But just _hearing_ the laughter and actually _seeing_ it in the act were two totally different ball games. The unguarded action was a beautiful surprise all in itself.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"What do you want from me?" Bella questioned her gaze unflinching.

The questioned surprised me and I couldn't help but laugh. Any other human who was in her position would have run away in terror had they known I was near. But not Bella…instead, she was almost challenging me in a way.

I realized that I had dropped my usual mask of indifference, and she was watching me intently, her own expression was that of awe. I stiffened and turned my face away.

This whole situation was out of control.

Every time I was around her I seemed to become a bumbling idiot, a slave to the roller coaster of emotions she caused. Not to mention her own stupidity. She should be terrified of me…but she wasn't. I couldn't chalk up her lack of fear to being naïve, that she didn't know who I was…what I was capable of. I knew that the Cullen's had told her about me, or else she couldn't possibly have known my name. And I know they hadn't talked about what a wonderful person I was either.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward seemed to realize simultaneously that he had dropped his guard and that I was staring, and that quickly sobered him. He became rigid, jerking his face away from me, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He stood like that, staring off at nothing in particular for an extremely long time and I wondered what he was thinking so intently about. I felt like saying '_Hello! I'm waiting!_' But even though I didn't feel threatened by him, it would be a mistake of me to ignore what I knew about him, and an even bigger mistake for me to anger him. I was already pressing my luck as it was, and so I kept quiet and I took the time instead to study him closer.

During Ethan's story I had learned that he and Edward were not only brothers, but identical twins. I was glad I had warning ahead of time just how similar they looked or I would have been completely thrown for a loop when he had made his appearance.

Although Identical twins, there were several key differences that I noticed immediately. Edward's eyes were of course the most obvious giveaway to his identity. But I was a little confused, the times I had seen him before his eyes had always been a bright glowing crimson, tonight they were a much calmer golden red.

There was an excited twinge in the pit of my stomach, I knew how significant the color of a vampire's eyes were, I knew that this had to mean something. I opened my mouth to question him, but thankfully my brain snapped it immediately shut again. Now was not the time to force the issue as I was treading lightly…for the time being…

A slight breeze stirred and drew my attention to Edward's hair; it was a lighter copper and wavier than Ethan's. The extra curliness gave Edward's hair more volume and it didn't lay the same way as Ethan's, instead it kind of stood up every which way, but still had that tousled look that was positively sexy.

My eyes shifted down to side of his face that was still visible to me. Although their facial features were much more identical than their hair and eye color, it was almost as if Edward's were harder, sharper, making him appear much less boyish that Ethan, older even.

Edward unexpectedly turned his face back towards me at that moment, locking his eyes on my own; there was a spark in his golden tinged ruby eyes as he smirked and raised an eyebrow slightly. Embarrassed that he had caught me staring at him so intently, I felt the familiar rush of heat to my face.

"I don't know…" He finally said in answer to the question that at this point I had completely even forgotten I'd asked. His tone was unwittingly honest. An emotion fleetingly crossed his face that I couldn't quite place. "What did they tell you about me?"

I was just as caught off guard by his question as he was mine. I gulped down my surprise, trying to continue playing it cool. There were only two ways to handle the question, lie or tell the truth. "Enough" I said deciding that I would match his vague truth for my own. Tit for tat.

Anger flashed across his face momentarily. He seemed to be struggling to keep his face expressionless, but was having a hard time with it. I started to wonder what about that angered him when something more pertinent drew my full attention, sending a shiver ripping through me.

His eyes had been a muted golden red minutes before, but they were blackening fast.

"Am I your singer too?" I asked carefully trying to hide the terror that tore through me. If I was Edward's singer I doubted he would care to have the self control Ethan so carefully enforced. It would indeed be very bad news for me. It would quite probably be the end of me all together.

He made a sound between a snicker and a growl that made my hair stand on end and my terror flare.

Instinctive fight or flight kicked into gear and simultaneously as my body propelled me backwards and away from the danger, the danger propelled itself forward. One of Edward's hands slammed forcefully down over my mouth smothering my scream before it even made its way fully out of my lungs. My brain choked on the sudden and unexpected cut off of air and caused dizzy white static to cloud my eyes. In a whirlwind of motion I registered my feet leaving the ground and a sensation like flying backwards as you did on a swing. There was a final jerk of my body and I was sure I was about to slam roughly into something. I braced myself for the contact but as my back thumped against something hard that I assumed was the ground it was a muted contact almost as if I was placed lightly against it.

_This is it,_ I thought sullenly. I mentally prepared for the first stab of pain that was sure to come as he tore my throat out, but after a few moments passed with nothing but a heavy breathing I gingerly opened my eyes.

As my senses returned the first thing I realized was that I wasn't lying on the ground as I had first thought, I was sandwiched between Edward and a tree. I could see a dim light off in the distance I knew was probably my house; he had moved me pretty deep into the forest.

My frantic brain calmed enough so that I was able to evaluate my position further. Edward's hard body was entangled fully against my own, not even air could have fit between us. One hand was still covering my mouth, but there was barely any pressure anymore and I could breathe easily. The other hand rested against my back and I realized that the force with which my body had jerked right before we came against the tree, and how painlessly that I had come to rest against it, he taken the brunt of the collision.

His head was tilted into the side of mine; his mouth hovered just above the skin on my neck, his cool breath against my flesh giving me goose bumps. His breathing was labored and his chest rose and fell deeply against mine as if he was struggling for control of something.

The closeness of him, the way he smelled, the way our bodies fit together, as if they belonged nowhere else, overwhelmed me. The fear, the hesitation, melted away…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I don't know why it bothered me so much that my brother had told her about me, but it sure as hell did. I was infuriated. And she had said they told her enough, but just how much did she know? Did she know about Victoria?

Victoria…

The world always seemed to fall to the wayside when I was around Bella and the drama with Victoria was no different. I'd forgotten all about her until now.

She was dangerous, and she was coming.

If Bella acted so nonchalantly around me, a vampire she knew wasn't like the Cullen's, and that she had apparently been explicitly warned about…if Victoria did find her…

Bella interrupted my thoughts "Am I your singer too?"

I saw the fear begin to surface that she should have had all along. That she should inherently have around all of our kind. I only meant to scare some of her sensibilities back into her. Show her that I wasn't a bloody Cullen...that we weren't all like the Cullen's. That she wasn't being brave, she was being stupid acting like it was so nonchalant to be in the presence of those that would gladly tear her apart.

But my plan went horribly wrong. Sure I had succeeded at first; I took her by surprise and intensified her original terror. But because I acted out of emotion, I didn't think the consequences through…and now here I was, entangled with the girl who was quite obviously my kryptonite.

We fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. In that moment, all the years of wandering the earth a tortured, empty shell of a being…fell away. I wasn't Edward the damned, the cursed, the evil, I was home again. The Edward I had been in my human life. I couldn't bring myself to speak or move, for fear that if I did It would all fall apart and I would never be this close to her again, this close to myself again.

I fought with everything I had to stay in the moment, to hold onto the fleeting presence of peace, to hold onto her.

But as I knew all good things must come to an end, I felt myself slipping backwards…I was losing my grip on the moment. I needed to do something, anything, to stay.

_Please_, I begged silently to no one in particular…not ever expecting the answer I got. Words from Alexandria's letter jumped out from the depths of my memory. _This woman will set you free…The key a mortal Swan…_

I jerked my head up and my eyes found Bella's. My hand slid away from her mouth and I instead cupped her face.

Bella Swan…

She was the one bringing the old me to life. I needed more of her.

Without another thought or hesitation, I slammed my mouth greedily to hers. Her lips met mine just as hungrily it seemed.

Her lips were soft and perfect and just as the thought occurred that she really was meant for me, that I had been ignoring all the blatant signs, and that she was mine…I tasted him… and it was all lost.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY EXCITEDNESS! Who is going to twilight tonight? I will be at the 12am showing :) **

**Sorry it took so long to update! It's my first semester back to school and I am back full time, and I work a full time job as well so all my free time I've had I have been spending it with my children and husband as they aren't used to so much of my time being filled.**

**I will not ever give up on this story though for those of you that were worried. I do have lots of time off coming up through the holidays so I will try and get this story closer to being finished :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. Two things to remember, all the names of the songs at the beginning of the chapters are on my profile page, as well as a link to see a picture of Ethan and Edward. This particular song is one of my all time favorites and I must have listened to it a million times while writing this chapter... it's virgin by Manchester Orchestra.**

**Thanks for sticking with the story :)**


	30. Chapter 29: If you knew that I was dying

**A/N: Uploaded wrong version of the chapter! Sorry about that :)**

* * *

_**When the dark flood came**_  
_**we wrapped ourselves inside a dirty blanket**_  
_**citing different opinions**_  
_**on whether we should move**_

_**When the houses came**_  
_**they ate up everyone like they were fishes**_  
_**saying, "come on, come on**_  
_**its the end of the world"**_

_**And then I saw your face**_  
_**you're turning skin into a dirty secret**_  
_**I watched the beauties, watched the fire**_  
_**and the fire burn the beauty in their eyes**_

_**when I took the blame**_  
_**we laid in ruins trying to quote your phrase**_  
_**we're yelling, "someone's got the answers,**_  
_**but I'd rather think there's nothing to be found"**_

_**If you knew I was dying would it change you?**_

_**If you knew I was dying would it change?**_

_**If you knew I was dying if you knew I was dying would it change you?**_

_**If you knew I was dying would it change you anything?**_

_**So when you see me falling backwards down the wall that says I'm still alive,**_  
_**don't be cautious when I'm cautiously approaching on the other side**_  
_**yeah everybody has their reasons, that's the reason we're all going to die**_

_**Because if seeing is believing,**_  
_**then believe that we have lost our eyes**_

_**When I fly solo, I fly so high**_

_**When I fly solo, I fly so high**_

_**When I fly solo, I fly so high**_

_**When I fly solo, I fly so high**_

_**I fly so high**_

_**Don't touch me now.**_

_**We all deserve something.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward startled me out of my comfortable daze when he jerked his head up unexpectedly, causing my breath to catch and eyes to widen. Fear rippled through me, and I wondered if this was the moment he would decide to kill me.

His eyes locked onto my own with eagerness and what I saw in them erased all of my short lived anxiety. They were full of surprise...as if he had just come to a great revelation. His grip on my back tightened as he moved his other hand softly away from my mouth, trailing his fingers lightly over my cheek until his hand came to cup my face.

Something in the very fiber of the universe seemed to change at that moment. The world began to hum with thick energy, like the air around us was crackling with electricity. I knew then that he would kiss me, but the knowledge didn't prepare me whatsoever for the act. Every sense I had became almost painfully heightened, and the force with which I was met with Edward buckled my knees. As my body swayed his grip tightened, lending me his strength. Steadied, I wound my arms around his neck and gave it back with all I had.

Goosebumps washed over the flesh of my entire body like a wave as I realized that there would never, ever, be another in this world that could make me feel the way that I did in this moment.

_He_ was mine.

The realization was deafening, consuming, and absolutely undeniable. And the fact that I could feel it in my soul, right down to my very bones that he felt the same, made me lightheaded.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I snarled at the taste of Ethan on her mouth.

Hurt.

Anger.

Fear.

Loss.

I tore myself away from her, which caused a new strangling pain all of its own. Propelling myself as far away as I could in a matter of seconds, I squeezed my eyes shut to try and block out the barrage of emotions. There were too many, too fast to process at once.

I had become the monster I was out of desperation to never have to feel this shattering pain again. Yet here I was. How could I have let this happen?

There were two ways to deal with this...Pain or Anger. Pain equated to death for me and Anger equated to death for others.

No Question. While anger meant death to others, it was my survival mechanism. Survival no matter who or what you are is instinctive.

I allowed the rage to take over, and take over it did.

It consumed and devoured me.

I would fucking kill him.

But she was the true threat to my sanity. She was the one dragging up all these feelings and emotions.

I would fucking kill her too.

My eyes snapped open and I found that my feet were already moving me towards her with determination.

* * *

**BPOV**

A snarl reverberated off my lips, and he was gone. The absence of him left me immediately exasperatingly empty.

My eyes snapped open to a sound so tortured and painful I surely expected someone to be dead.

But it was only Edward and I. Edward several feet away his eyes squeezed shut, his face contorted in agony, clearly experiencing something horrid.

Utter Confusion.

I didn't know what was happening, but I would do anything to make whatever it was that was doing this to him stop. I wanted to squeeze my own eyes shut to block out this nightmare, but because I was in shock I was helplessly frozen and rooted in place.

Seeing Edward so broken in front of me now, had my lips not been swollen and still tingling from the pressure of our hungry exchange, I wouldn't have believed that just a moment before everything in the world had been perfect and right.

My throbbing lips triggered the memory of another kiss I had that very night. All the breath left my body in a rush as the weight of the realization overtook me. Edward knew somehow…and _I_ had been the cause of that excruciating sound. My insides felt as if they were shattering, and I thought the pain would undoubtedly kill me.

Death had never been such a welcome thought as it was now. I would much rather be dead than watch him like this, to _be the cause_ of him like this.

His eyes still closed, Edward's body suddenly lurched forward…and I relished the knowledge that he coming to put me out of my misery.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what I expected to see when I opened my eyes, but it undeniably did not match the reality of the situation.

Bella's face was a mask of horror. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and full of pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. Instinctively I knew at once that this wasn't because she knew I intended to kill her, it was a reaction to my own obvious pain.

An image of her lifeless body flashed before my eyes…

I was a monster, rage, killing, and caring for no one but myself came easy to me; it was a part of who I was. That being said, the emotions Bella made me feel were strange, foreign and unexpected. Once I was in a full rage, there was nothing that could stop me…that is until Bella. The thought of hurting her stopped my anger dead in it's tracks, but it came too late to stop what was already in motion. I wasn't very far away to begin with, paired with _my_ speed and the fact that I'd been moving before I even opened my eyes (as well as Bella making it even worse by not flinching, moving, or trying to get out of my path at all) made my hand an unstoppable force barreling towards her head.

I'd kill her with one blow.

And I'd been prepared to kill her…

I just hadn't been prepared for how doing that would make me feel.

An ear shattering crack like thunder roared throughout the forest. As I crashed into her the both of us went flying. Wood rained down around us in all different directions.

* * *

**BPOV**

It all happened to fast for me to process…the norm it seemed when it came to non-humans.

The last thing I remembered was Edward's hard body crashing into mine, and the feeling of something inside of my chest giving way followed by a dizzying pain…

Then blackness.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I had swung with such force that I uprooted the ancient tree from the very ground when I jerked up at the last second, missing her by a hair. I didn't even know how it was physically possible that I managed to avoid her at such speed and force at the last second. But I didn't care how, only that I did.

I grabbed Bella midair and jerked her to me, twisting us just as we slammed into the ground so that I was on the bottom and took the impact of our fall. My back plowed into the earth as I held Bella safely against my chest.

After a moment of processing the whirlwind of events that had taken place, I realized she was being too quiet…

"Bella…" my voice cracked with hesitation, "…are you okay?"

No answer.

Switching positions I quickly rolled us over, laying her down as softly as possible beneath me without putting any of my weight directly on her.

She was clearly unconscious. Her heart was beating but her breathing wasn't right... I must have done something when I smacked into her. But the only place I hit with any force was…oh God…

I ran a hand softly down across her chest and immediately felt it. I'd broken her ribs, and with the way she was breathing it was a probability that her broken bones had punctured something.

Horrified that I'd hurt her, I grabbed her face in both of my hands, "Bella…Bella?" I pleaded.

Her eyes fluttered and she groaned as she came back into consciousness. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Edward?" She whispered hoarsely and winced.

"I'm right here, and you shouldn't talk, you're hurt." I said feeling slightly stupid. She would know better than anyone that she was hurt.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"What?" I questioned, confused. I broke her ribs and she was sorry?

"I…I never meant…" She said and tried to take a deep breath but gasped as if she couldn't get the air in. She was deteriorating fast. "It…was…just…I don't…" she tried to continue, each word she spoke became more slurred with pain and her voice faded in and out as she battled to stay awake.

I had forgotton about Ethan for the moment and she had reminded me what brought us to this point. I swallowed down a surge of anger, "This isn't the time." I snarled harshly. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth.

Her face contorted as she took in a sharp breath, her skin taking on a bluish tint.

She closed her eyes and shook her head softly. When her eyes found mine again I saw my own feelings for her reflected in them.

"Only…Yours…" she whispered and with great effort brought her hand shakily to her lips. Her fingers slid down to her chin when she opened her mouth to say more but I cut her off.

I grabbed her hand in mine. "Quiet love, you are wasting all of your energy." I scolded gently, "I understand what you're trying to say."

She studied me with tired eyes, as if she were trying to assure herself that she'd gotten her point across.

"You're mine." I stated adamantly and squeezed her hand.

She tilted her head in the slightest of nods, and a smile twitched at the corner of her lips as her eyes fluttered shut. Her heart was pounding much harder than a human's should. The color drained out of her face and I could hear the air in her lungs gurgling.

_FUCK._

_No. No. No._

"You will not die on me Bella, you owe me this." I growled as I picked her up as carefully as possible.

At first I planned on running her all the way to the hospital but there were too many variables with that option, too many questions, so I did the next best thing I could think of.

**~V~V~**

I slipped silently into her darkened house, her breathing was coming in shallow huffs now and I was scared. I swallowed down my rising panic as I laid her gingerly at the bottom of their stairs. I flew up the steps noiselessly and then I made a shit ton of racket all the way back down as if someone was taking a bad fall.

Charlie was on his feet and grabbing his gun a second after I made the first sound, and I was thankful for his speedy movement.

As the hall light upstairs turned on I melded myself into the shadows of the living room.

"Bella?" Charlie called worriedly as he exited his bedroom "That you?"

_Hurry! _I urged silently.

I listened as his footsteps brought him to the top of the stairway and then he gasped. "Bella?" He shouted as he ran down the steps. I had to grit my teeth in order to stay hidden as I watched as he tried with no avail to bring her around.

"Sonofabitch" he yelled before jumping up and running into the kitchen. A second later he was back at her side, dialing 911.

**~V~V~**

When the paramedics got there and loaded Bella up, I slipped out of the house unseen.

I made it to the emergency room just as the ambulance pulled up and I watched from the trees as the nurses and doctors shouted instructions to the paramedics as they were lowering her gurney out of the back of the truck.

Charlie's police cruiser squealed to a halt next to the ambulance, and he sprinted out not bothering to shut the door. "Is she going to be okay?" he shouted at no one in particular, but no one paid him any attention.

The group of around 15 staff members were rushing up a pathway that was made specifically to push stretchers into the hospital, Bella's gurney was smack dap in the middle of the group. Charlie was following them up the ramp towards the paramedic entrance trying to get close enough to Bella's to see her. But the pathway was too narrow and the huge group of staff was taking up the immediate space around her. His thoughts were frantic, he just wanted…needed… to tell her that he loved her…just in case…but he kept getting knocked out of the way when he tried to squeeze past someone.

"Sir! Sir!" A straggling nurse shouted while running up to him from behind. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop when he ignored her, "I'm sorry, but you can't follow them back, they are taking her straight to surgery. I'm going to need you to go through the community entrance." She pointed towards the front of the building, "You can tell the staff at the front desk who you are here for and they will give you some forms to fill out and then when the doctors are ready for you they will let you know."

He looked at the woman like he didn't understand what she was saying, his thoughts said as much. "But…I'm her dad." He said helplessly.

"I'm sorry sir." She said apologetically as she turned and rushed to follow the others into the side entrance that said 'Employees Only' over it.

"We're losing her!" Someone shouted, followed by multiple people barking orders at once.

It was the last thing both Charlie and I heard before the automatic doors slammed shut.

**~V~V~**

Charlie tried to hold out until he got back into his car, but he couldn't make it. Halfway down the ramp he stopped, sunk to his knees, put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Normally I wouldn't have cared less about a lone man crying alone in the dark. If I was hungry I would probably have even taken advantage of it. Unfortunately I could understand exactly this man's pain.

I couldn't bear to watch for fear I would let my emotions get the better of me as he had. So I left him to himself, and doubled back through the trees around to the front entrance.

I slipped into the hospital keeping my eyes down so as not to draw any attention to myself. Thankfully I was ignored by staff and patients alike and made my way to the back with no disturbances. I waited around a corner for a staff member to come through the door to the treatment area so I could slip in, and after a few minutes I got my chance. An elderly nurse exited the restricted area distracted with wondering whether she should just grab a snack out of the vending machine or drive somewhere and pick something up. As soon as she passed me I slipped in through the momentarily opened doors.

Apparently luck was on my side...for the moment at least. I immediately noticed a plaque across a door that said Lockers, and silent of words and thoughts I knew it was empty. I opened the door with caution, and scanned the ceiling for signs of security cameras, it being a small town hospital, there were none. I walked around the circular room checking all the locker doors until I found one that had someone's uniform in it.

I threw the doctor's coat over my shirt and buttoned it up. I couldn't do anything about my pants or shoes but at least this would make me look slightly less conspicuous. I exited the room and it didn't take long before I picked up thoughts of the staff that were operating on Bella.

I passed a nurses station on the way down the hall. Manned by a lone person, I hoped she would be busy enough to ignore me. I kept my stride brisk, like I had somewhere to be, and when the nurse looked up from her work, my jacket did the trick.

"Doctor." The woman muttered and nodded her head in acknowledgement before going straight back to her paperwork.

**~V~V~**

I came in contact with no one else on my trip down the hall and was glad to find an empty room across from where they were working on Bella to wait.

_She will be okay_ I thought, as I stood perfectly still listening intently to the thoughts of those across the hall that were going to fix the damage I had done.

But as time went on I began to pace…fists clenched… jaw locked… the thoughts of the surgeon breaking down my determination that she would be okay.

"SHIT!" the surgeon cursed loudly, stopping me in my tracks. I stood frozen as everyone at the same time began barking out orders to one another, all kinds of alarming sounds coming from several different machines in the background.

It was Bella's heart monitor that sent me rushing into the hallway. I stopped myself just at the operating room door, knowing it would do no good to burst inside like I wanted to. It would only distract the ones who needed their full attention on Bella.

I braced myself in the doorway and tuned out everything until I was focused solely on the sound of Bella's weak heartbeat.

_Come on…_I urged.

Her heart beat picked up, and I soared with hope and relief. And then as if the universe had done it on purpose just to set me up for a greater fall, her heart fluttered as if it was stumbling over itself and stopped.

I didn't believe it was happening at first. I gripped the sides of the doorway and leaned in as close as possible…but it was of no use. I could get as close as I wanted and it wouldn't make the deafening silence go away. A loud breaking noise brought me out of the zone I had put myself into to focus only on the sound of her heart. I realized I had been gripping the frame of the doorway so hard it had splintered off into my hands.

Now fully out of my focused zone the staff's shouts of orders and instructions, as well as the obnoxiously loud machines, flooded my senses once more. But nothing in the entire world could have been louder in that moment than the silence of Bella's heart.

I had killed her.

I had killed Bella. This knowledge and the silence…I couldn't bare it.

I took off down the hall…flew out of the emergency exit…and unavoidably crashed into Bella's mutt who had been standing just outside the door.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh...**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I appreciate every single one of them. I extra specially appreciate those of you who have been here from the very first chapter, through the long absence, deletion, and re-write, and are still hanging on lol.**

**On another note, I will be responding to the reviews from the last chapter and this one today. I was so busy with this update I didn't get a chance before now. **

**I should get another update done by Thanksgiving...maybe before, if you all so desire :)**

**P.S. **

**So sad that there is only one more movie left to go now? For those of you who saw Breaking Dawn Part 1 what did you think? **


	31. Chapter 30: Gone

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake! Get up!" Billy roared from somewhere in the house.

I groaned and rolled over to face the wall. I had just fallen asleep and had no plans on getting up anytime soon.

"Jake..." He called again this time from my doorway.

I shoved a pillow over my face. "Not now, whatever it is can wait, I'm tired!"

"It's Bella…"He tried to say it calmly but I caught the quiver in his words.

A rush of adrenaline and panic jerked me upright, "What?"

"Bella…she's…Charlie called on the way to the hospital…"Billy shook his head; he was paler than I'd ever seen him.

He was right, something was terribly wrong. I could feel it. I jumped out of bed and struggled in the dark for a shirt to throw on. I grabbed the first one I found and threw it over my head.

My dad grabbed me as I rushed past him, "Son…" he said soberly as he pulled me to a stop.

I could see in his eyes what he was thinking.

I shook my head in denial.

"Charlie could barely talk when he called. You need to be prepared…in case…"he said his words thick with worry and emotion.

"NO!" I yelled and shoved him, knowing where he was going with this, "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT _HER_ LIKE THAT!"

**~V~V~**

I took the back roads to the hospital, my thoughts all over the place.

From the moment I had fully awoken I had known without a doubt something wasn't right because something inside of _me _wasn't right. I tried to stay calm, but with every passing minute I grew more and more uneasy.

It felt like something in my very core was being pulled at by an unseen force.

Anxiety smashed over me like a wave breaking against a rock. I could feel I didn't have much time. My foot slammed the gas pedal as far down as it would go, cops be dammed.

By the time I reached the hospital the intensity of what was happening inside of me was making it extremely difficult to breath. Each breath was labored as I whipped into a space I wasn't even sure was a real parking spot. Leaving my door open I sprinted up the walkway that I prayed lead around to the front entrance. Just as I came up next to an emergency exit door on the side of the building, horrifying white hot pain seared through me and brought me crashing to my knees. I felt as if someone were literally tearing my insides out, and my heart felt like it was on fire.

The pain swelled…intensified…encompassed every inch of my body and soul until I thought I couldn't possibly take it for another second, and then stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Doubled over on my knees, soaked with sweat, I lifted my head weakly.

I was dazed and confused…but most of all I felt a terrible emptiness. As if the devil himself had torn out my very soul, I was no longer whole…or even half for that matter.

As I stared blankly ahead into the night, understanding washed over me.

_She was gone._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I never expected the mutt…or anyone else for that matter…to be on their knees in front of the exit door. I stumbled over him, quickly caught my balance and whirled to a stop facing him.

He didn't even flinch; his body was frozen and his face was blank as if he was nothing more than a statue. However, his thoughts betrayed his stony countenance…screaming silently his agony and despair. He knew as I did that she was gone.

There was a flicker in his eyes as he processed that I was not just some random stranger standing in front of him. He clearly thought I was Ethan…and he wanted to kill me. I wanted to kill him just as badly. And had it not been this time and place we would gone at it, but the knowledge of her death had broken us; we didn't even have the strength to speak.

I caught something about a broken imprint in his thoughts, but my own thoughts and agony just wouldn't let me focus on anything but my own grief.

We stared blankly at one another for a few more moments before I turned my back and took off. I had to get away. I had to put as much distance between myself and this place…this pain…as I could.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

My phone began ringing on the opposite side of my room.

I raised my eyebrows and let it ring for a moment before I finally set my book down on the arm of the chair I was reading in, and walked over to my desk.

"Hello?" I said unsure of who would be calling since it was a very rare thing for anyone to call me.

"Ethan…you need to get to the hospital, now." Carlisle demanded.

"What's wrong?" I questioned immediately worried.

"Bella." He said in a hushed tone as a woman in the background called out to him "Dr. Cullen! Hurry!"

He hung up just as my door flew open.

Alice looked at me wide eyed.

"Bella…"

I nodded my head. "Carlisle just called…he said I needed to come, something to do with Bella. Did you see it?" I questioned stunned by this turn of events. I didn't even know what to think, it was as if my brain was moving in slow motion.

Alice shook her head. "No I only saw Carlisle's call about Bella. But I can feel it isn't good. We need to go…now."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The bloodsucker was long gone as I finally brought myself shakily to my feet. I don't know how I managed it but I was able to stumble my way to the edge of the woods, and then I shifted.

Usually in my wolf form my animal instincts fight to take dominance over my human thoughts, memories and emotions. But this time when I shifted I willingly let my animal instincts take over. I surrendered control and gratefully let all of the human side of me go…I didn't want anything that came with being human.

I ran…

And ran…

And ran…

I ran as fast and as far as I could with no intent on ever coming back or ever being human again.

There was nothing left to be human for.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I ran…

And ran…

And ran…

I ran to find Victoria, to put an end to it all. To have her put an end to me and all this misery.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is a very short update but I haven't decided yet if I just want this to be a preview to the next chapter or for it to stand alone...regardless I wanted to give you something to read since it's been awhile. The great news is that I am on vacation until next Thursday and plan on getting lots of writing done :P so hopefully I will be able to get the next update up super quick...as in tomorrow! Keep an eye out!**_


	32. Chapter 31: Awakened

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to the utter and complete absence of any light. It was an infinite darkness so thick that when I held up my hand in front of my face it was as if my hand didn't even exist.

I was discombobulated…not knowing if I was sitting or standing, or even which way was up or down.

And it was cold.

So cold.

I tried to remember...anything…but my mind seemed as empty of a void as the one I was physically in. I didn't know where I was, what was happening, or even who I was.

Just as panic and anxiety threatened to send me into hysterics, a beautiful angelic voice rang out from the depths. "Bella…"

I tried to determine where the sound had come from but it was impossible in the blackness.

There was a small snap…like a light switch being flicked…and the room was filled with blinding bright white light. The shock of going from pure and absolute darkness to pure and absolute light drove my eyes shut in protection. I cried out startled.

"Bella, my dear sweet angel" Came the soft voice again, but this time it sounded as if it was right in front of me. I didn't understand why, but the distantly familiar voice had a very calming effect on me.

"Open your eyes honey." The woman instructed.

I hesitated at first, but eventually caved and carefully allowed my eyes to open, slowly, to get used to the new brightness.

At first the figure standing directly in front of me was nothing but a blur, but gradually the blur came into focus and the sight of her brought rushing back a flood of memories. The last memory was of the car accident that killed the woman who now stood in arms reach.

"M…mom…" I stuttered.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me baby." She said and I flew into her open arms.

There were no words to describe the feeling of holding her again. Tears of happiness flowed freely as we held one another tightly. There was so much I wanted, needed, to say...but as my mom rubbed my back consolingly, as she had done countless times in my life, I was utterly silent. Afraid that if I spoke she would disappear, and I wasn't ready to lose her again.

"It's okay Bella darling." My mother whispered as she wiped the tears from my face. "I've missed you too, more than you could ever comprehend."

"I…I don't understand. How are you here, where am I?" I questioned, and then realizing what must have happened I leaned my head back to look into her face. "Does this mean…I'm…am I dead?" I asked with a jolt of panic.

If I was dead…Charlie must be…

Oh God.

A dizzying rush of emotion made my body sway. My mother held me tighter.

"Technically…yes. But that's what I'm here to talk about." She said softly and smiled, "Come, let us go sit down, this is a lot for you to digest all at once."

As we walked I noticed that the place we were in was an empty light filled space. There didn't seem to be walls, or a beginning or end, but although it had no boarders it still had the feel of a room.

My mother guided me to an elaborate stone bench that had seemed to appear out of thin air. We sat, my mom taking my hand into hers, "As much as I would like to spend all the time in the world with you, we don't have very much of it."

"I don't understand." I said confused

She nodded knowingly, "You _are_ dead, and as cliché as this may sound, there are times when a soul leaves earth before their work there is done. _Your_ work there isn't done, so you have to make a choice. You can stay here or you can go back."

I shook my head in disbelief, "How am I supposed to make a decision like that?" I had my mother back and I never wanted to leave her again. But Charlie, what he must be going through right now…

"I know it's hard honey, and as selfish as I would like to be and urge you to stay with me, you are needed down there. Charlie needs more time with you, but most importantly you have to help Edward. Without your help he will be eternally lost."

"Wait...what?" I questioned, confused, "Edward? Who is Edward?" I had expected her to bring up my dad, but I had no idea who this other person was that she had mentioned.

My mom opened her mouth as if she were about to answer me, but stopped and turned towards her other side. Although we were alone, I could feel a change in the air around us, and she tilted her head as if someone unseen was whispering into her ear. She nodded after a moment, her face peaceful.

"I understand" she said after a moment and returned her gaze back to me and squeezed my hand, "They haven't allowed your soul full entry into this world, and when that happens it can confuse your senses a bit. Basically, you are stuck between two worlds until you make your decision, and it may affect your short-term memory. However, no matter your choice all of your memories will eventually return with time. It's a little difficult to explain in such a time crunch honey, but you will remember Edward eventually."

A sharp pain seared through my head and I gasped.

My mom grabbed my face gently with both of her hands, "Bella, our time is up, you have to choose." She said urgently.

"I can't I need more time with you." I cried.

"Edward needs you." She said and kissed my forehead, "Will you save him? Please?" she whispered.

I couldn't even bring myself to say it. I nodded my head in the slightest of confirmations and with that I was sucked back into darkness.

**~V~V~**

It was quiet and dark in my room, but I could hear voices in the near distance. I wondered absent-mindedly who Charlie would have over at such an hour as I opened my eyes, feeling exhausted.

_Edward. _The name pounded over and over again in my head. I didn't know any Edward and yet I had an almost instinctual urge to find this unknown person.

I sat up trying to sort out my thoughts. My memories were jumbled and I felt a little dazed and confused, unsure…groggy.

What was going on with me?

I had just swung my legs off the side of my bed when my bedroom door flew open. A woman dressed in white began to walk in, but when we locked eyes she dropped some sort of chart that she was carrying. Startled, we both screamed. She ran out of the room and I went tumbling backwards off the other end of my bed.

Smashing into the cold tile floor I finally comprehended that this was not my room, and I was most certainly not at home.

As I cowered in the dark room on the floor next to the bed, I drew my legs inside of the gown I was wearing and held them against my aching chest. There were only two things I was sure were reality right now. Pain and Fear.

Pain...my whole chest and stomach burned and throbbed excruciatingly and I was pretty sure I felt something rip open when I had fallen backwards. Fear...I couldn't remember anything but the dream I had, and the name that loudly played over and over in my head.

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Save him. _

I heard a loud sound coming down the hall, approaching my door. The room filled with light and multiple voices.

I covered my ears, and buried my head against my knees, focusing only on the one word that played on repeat in my brain, _Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward._

Someone grabbed me gently and lifted me up. A sharp pain and the surprise of being lifted caused me to scream.

"Bella?! Bella?!" A man cried hysterically.

I tried to speak, to tell whoever was holding me to let me go, but my brain and mouth weren't on the same page. Instead of demanding this person to release me I blurted "Edward…I've got to find Edward."

"Edward? Who's Edward?" The man demanded uncertainly.

The familiarity of his voice triggered my memory. I realized the hysterical man was my dad.

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Yes! Dad! It's dad Bella. Thank you God…Thank you God…" Charlie repeated over and over as he pulled me into a tight hug.

Edward, and my dream forgotten for the moment I collapsed against him, relived for something familiar. I still wasn't clear on what was happening, but knew I would be just fine as long as my dad was around.

**~V~V~**

I was informed later that I had fallen down the stairs at home and broken my ribs. Some of the broken bones had not only pierced my lungs but my heart as well. They preformed emergency surgery but the injuries were too severe and I had lost too much blood for them to save me.

My being alive was just not possible the doctors said. According to the head surgeon, 'It was too absurd to even be labeled a miracle.'

I had died on the operating room table. I was pronounced dead officially by the coroner at 2am. They let Charlie in to say his goodbyes at 2:30am after they sewed my surgery site closed and cleaned me up. Charlie left me at 2:50am to make a phone call to the church and at 3am the nurse walked in to find me alive and well.

Once the doctor's accepted that I was indeed alive, they determined after a multitude of testing that I would recover completely. I had no brain damage from the hour-long lack of oxygen to my brain, besides a minor issue with short-term memory, and no long-term damage to my heart. I would, however, have a not so pretty scar from my surgery that went all the way down the center of my entire chest, and they had to re-stitch the stitches I tore open when I fell off the bed.

All in all I was pretty good, considering.

I kept the 'dream' I had of my mom to myself, and talked no more of Edward, whose name was at the constant forefront of my thoughts. I wasn't sure how it would make Charlie feel, and with the medical staff completely freaked out by me already I definitely wasn't mentioning it to them.

**~V~V~**

After the doctors were done with all the testing and questioning I was finally allowed to get some rest. They had moved me to a private room in intensive care where I was hooked up to seemingly a hundred monitors.

"I'm going to run home now that you're settled and pick up some of your things. Is there anything specific I can bring you?" Charlie questioned.

I thought for a moment… "Actually, yes, can you please bring my pillow and blanket and some of my own pajamas? These hospital gowns just leave me feeling bare." I said and tried to laugh, but the pain in my chest stopped me short and I ended up wincing instead. Charlie gave me his stern 'take it easy' look and when the pain subsided I continued, "My laptop and iPod too please. Did they say how long I had to stay here?"

He shook his head, "No…I tried getting an answer, but given the situation no one really knows. At the very least it will be about a week. Although you seem to be doing quite well, besides the fact that you were dead for all intents and purposes for an hour, you had major surgery. They have to make sure your surgery site heals properly and that you don't develop any infections."

I rolled my eyes, "I hate hospitals…" I complained.

Charlie looked sympathetic for a moment and then his face broke out into a huge grin.

"What's so awesome that you look like the Cheshire cat over there?" I questioned thoroughly confused.

His grin widened, "I'm just so glad I've got you back. I don't know how…or why…and I don't really give a damn." His face became serious as he approached my bed and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. "I never thought I'd hear your voice again…It was just awful…"

"It's okay…" I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I said confidently.

Charlie nodded and wiped at his bleary eyes. For the first time I noticed just how truly horrible he looked.

"You should get some rest too dad…you have been through a lot." I said

"I'll get your stuff and come back and take a nap here." He responded, tilting his head in the direction of the reclining chair in the corner of the room.

I shook my head, "No, that thing can't be comfortable. Why don't you take a nap at home in your own bed, and then come back when you've gotten some sleep." I instructed.

He started to shake his head but I cut him off. "I will be fine. I promise. You won't do me or anyone else any good if you aren't well rested. Besides, all I'm going to be doing right now is sleeping."

Charlie sighed deeply, "I'll think about it." He relented.

I smiled, "See you when you get back." I said and then as he turned to walk out the door I quickly added "I love you dad."

Charlie turned his head towards me, a grin on his face, "I love you too kiddo…more than you know." He whispered his voice thick with emotion.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

When Alice and I had arrived at the hospital Carlisle broke the news.

He had been called down to the E.R. to aide in an operation. It was already in progress but not going well, the patient's vitals kept dropping and they needed his knowledge and experience to keep this girl alive. The story had been that she had fallen down the stairs…but the moment he went into the O.R. he realized two things immediately. The first was that the patient was not just some girl, but rather Bella, my Bella. The second was that even with all the blood and other smells overwhelming the room…he could still smell Edward.

They tried desperately to save her, but in the end there was nothing they could do. There was nothing Carlisle could do to save her.

I was confused, angry, but most of all heartbroken.

Alice and Carlisle tried to console me, but there was nothing anyone could say or do to make any of it better.

**~V~V~**

Charlie was in the room with Bella when we had arrived. I planned to wait until he left to see her for myself, and then my plan was to find Edward…and to kill him. Enough was enough.

And then she woke up.

I had been waiting in Carlisle's office with Alice for him to come in to give me the go ahead to go say my good-byes, when he flung the door open looking ecstatic, "She's alive…I don't know how, but Bella is alive." He cried happily.

I couldn't move or speak for fear I was dreaming somehow.

Alice gasped, "W…what?"She stammered.

Carlisle crossed the room to me, and pulled me to my feet, "Ethan, Bella is alive. A nurse found her awake in her room, and she has a whole group of doctors and nurses in there now examining her and she is indeed alive."

A slow grin spread across my face. "Are you certain?" I questioned carefully.

"Yes." He responded with assurance.

I pulled away and headed towards the door, but Carlisle quickly stopped me by grabbing my arm and spinning me back around to face him, "Ethan wait." He demanded.

"I've got to see her." I said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Her room is full of people, including her dad. The doctors are going to immediately be running tests on her and everything is going to be really hectic right now. You are going to have to wait for a while, maybe even hours." He said gently.

I shook my head.

"She is alive. That's all that matters right now. What are a few hours when she is back for good?" He questioned logically.

"Fine…" I relented unhappily.

**~V~V~**

I was going crazy stuck in Carlisle's office waiting to see Bella, so needless to say I was relieved when he came in to tell me they were done with the testing and her father just left to go to their house to pick up some things for her. Alice had left a couple of hours earlier to go tell the rest of the family what was going on.

"So I can go see her now?" I said excitedly.

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed "But there is something you need to know first."

"What now?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing too horrible, it's just that Bella's short-term memory is virtually non-existent. They found it during some of her testing, and…well…she may not remember who you are, or _what_ you are for that matter." He said quietly.

"She might not remember who I am?" I said trying to hide the sadness from my voice.

"Correct." Carlisle said apologetically.

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and shaking my head for a moment.

When I opened my eyes back up I knew that all I could do was try…I _had to_ try. "Okay…let's go." I said.


	33. Chapter 32: Mistaken Identity

**BPOV**

After Charlie left I let my head fall back against the pillow, my eyes drifting closed.

I must have dozed off, because I felt a bit groggy when soft voices brought me back around sometime later. I opened my eyes lazily, expecting it to be hospital staff. The boy in my room turned to look at me, and when his golden eyes locked onto mine my whole body revved to attention.

"You're awake…" He said with an edge of pleasant surprise. There was something equally familiar and unfamiliar about him.

My heart quickened at the sound of his voice and I knew this had to be _him_.

"Edward." I said, not able to contain the grin that spread over my face as I spoke his name out loud. Although I was confident that this was him, there was a feeling of hesitation in the recesses of my mind.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I had imagined hundreds of different scenarios as we made our way down the halls to Bella's room. Not one of them prepared me for the reality of the situation.

Bella was sound asleep when we entered her room. Carlisle took the opportunity to fill me in on everything more completely. He was just finishing up telling me details about the tests they had run on her, which they were still waiting on results from, when Bella stirred. Carlisle and I both picked up on her waking at the same moment, and turned to meet her drowsy eyes.

"You're awake!" I said happily.

She looked confused at first but then I could see the spark of recognition in her eyes, and I was relieved. I hadn't admitted it, not even to myself, but I had been scared. I was scared that she wouldn't remember who I was, that she wouldn't react the same way to _what_ I was, a second time around. But seeing her eyes light up when she looked at me…

"Edward" she said and grinned brightly.

I grimaced.

It was a knife through the heart. Not only did she call out his name…but the way she said it, the way she smiled, the light it put in her eyes to think of…_him_. The vile monster of a creature that had done this to her…

I felt Carlisle clasp my shoulder and shake me slightly. "Yes…Edward. Wonderful, Bella! We were a bit worried you may not remember him, what with the slight injury to your short term memory and all." He said enthusiastically.

My face was stony as I turned to stare at Carlisle. What did he think he was doing?

The look he gave me needed no words. Play along now, and ask questions later.

I clenched my jaw tightly. I didn't know if I could stand here and bare something of this nature. I didn't know if I could go along being lovingly called _his_ name by the girl that I…I…loved.

I felt sick.

"It's very good news you remember his name Bella, but…" Carlisle said and hesitated momentarily, "…do you remember anything else about Edward here?" he continued with exaggerated pep and patted my shoulder.

I didn't want to look at Bella and see how she glowed at her memories of the monster, but I couldn't help myself. Like a month drawn to a flame, my eyes slowly rose to meet hers. I was relieved to find that she obviously couldn't remember a thing about who my brother was, simply his name.

She shook her head uncertainly and looked to Carlisle, "N…no, I don't" she said quietly. She met my eyes again; "Sorry…" she said apologetically, looking worried that I would be offended.

Carlisle smiled, "Don't be sorry, this is not your fault. I prepared him for the possibility that your memory may be foggy" he said and crossed the room to Bella's bedside. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and this is…Edward…my son" he said and gestured for me to join him. I begrudgingly walked over to where he stood.

I would have given anything to avoid having Bella believe that Edward and I were one and the same, to never have her call me his name again. This was an absolute nightmare.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen…" I said and returned the doctor's smile. He was one of those doctors that made you feel extremely comfortable in his presence. "Edward," I said and turned my smile to him. His expression was a careful mask; his eyes however, were cold daggers that sent chills all the way down to my toes. Uncomfortable, I wished I could sink into the bed and disappear.

"I'm going to go see if any more results have come back as well as take a more thorough look into your chart and medical history. Besides…I'm sure you two would like some alone time. I'll come back and update you as soon as I can." He said and reached over to pat my arm. "You are going to be just fine. Please let me know if you should need anything during your stay here."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen".

Even though I was no longer looking at Edward I could still feel his dark gaze focused on me intensely. I was sure that he, like I, would have much rather he left with his father, but neither of us spoke out against Dr. Cullen's incorrect assumption that we wanted to be alone.

Dr. Cullen acknowledged my gratitude with a nod, and exited the room.

As soon as Edward and I were alone the tension swelled. I avoided looking at him, choosing instead to focus my attention on my hands that were clasped tightly in my lap.

The beautiful boy standing beside my bed was causing mixed emotions within me. I was trying to sort out what to say, or do, when he spoke suddenly, forcefully, causing me to jump.

"Bella."

I didn't look up right away. I hated that I couldn't remember anything about him, or why he was so hostile towards me. I hated seeing him look at me with such hate, and wanted to avoid it for as long as possible.

When it became blatant that I was avoiding looking at him, I brought my eyes to his. Instead of the hatred I'd been preparing for, his eyes were softer, but still guarded. I hadn't planned on saying anything, but I was overcome with bravery…or possibly insanity…and blurted, "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I was furious Carlisle had forced me into this situation…the bigger problem though, was Bella could sense my hostility. I was making her uncomfortable, and she had absolutely done nothing wrong. This was all _my_ fault, it was _my_ brother after all that had been the cause of all of this, and _I _was the one that had brought him here.

All it took was to look at Bella, eyes down cast, biting her lip nervously, and my previous anger melted away.

"Bella" I said trying to get her attention, but her name came out with more force than I had meant it to, and I startled her. She jumped.

She hesitated for a moment, continuing to look down at her hands, eyes narrowed in thought; When she finally brought her eyes up to meet mine, I could see the confusion behind them. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" she questioned softly.

"What?" I breathed not understanding where she would get…oh…she mistook my anger, my fury over the situation, as hatred towards her. Damn. "No." I shook my head vehemently. "I do not hate you. I could never hate you."

"If you don't hate me, what then? How do I even know you? Are we friends…something else? Why this…this…" She paused, searching for the right words, "…tension between us? I think I deserve to know what's going on."

I stared at her; it was my turn to search for the right words. I hadn't been prepared for any of this when I walked into this room. I took a deep breath, "My family and I moved to town not too long ago, we met at school. We, uh, well…we were starting to…" I had started off good, but now I was at a loss again.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stared at Edward waiting for him to continue but he looked like he didn't know what to say. I thought I knew where he was heading, but that was impossible. We couldn't possibly be…be…together. No way. He was beautiful, and I…I was average at best.

Taking a deep breath he finally continued, "We were…you know…starting to date."

He had been looking at the ceiling as he talked but as soon as he finished, his eyes darted back to my face. I could tell he was waiting for my reaction. Even though it had seemed that was where he was heading with it, I was still shocked and didn't do well at hiding my surprise.

I laughed and shook my head, "You are messing with me right? Is this some kind of joke?"

Edward looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"You and I were dating?" I questioned with a tone of doubt, still not believing it possible.

"Yes." He answered simply.

He seemed truthful enough, and I was confused and frustrated. I had absolutely no memory of Edward, except for a vague feeling of familiarity, and then of course the dream I had of my mother telling me I needed to save him. We were supposedly dating, and yet ever since he had been in my room I had gotten so many mixed messages from him.

I looked down at the bed, "You never answered my other question. What was with the way you were acting earlier? Like you were angry…like you wanted to be anywhere but here? Did I do something before my accident to make you upset?" _Besides being totally unworthy of you, _I added silently.

Edward sighed deeply, and catching me completely off guard he leaned down and placed his hand under my chin and gently lifted my head until our faces were inches apart. He looked into my eyes and shook his head, "No Bella, you did not do anything wrong. The way I was behaving earlier, it was not your fault. However…" he paused, his brow furrowed in thought, "there are a lot of problems caused, as well as potential problems yet to come, from your memory loss. There are some very important things that you used to know, things you are not ready to process again at the moment. I know this all sounds very vague, but I need you to trust me. I promise that if your memory doesn't come back on its own, I will explain everything in detail once you are out of the hospital."

"I…I don't understand." I whined, frustrated by this whole situation. "I don't understand any of this. I have no idea who you are right now, and you won't tell me why you are acting so strange. I just want to remember."

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I just wanted her to remember too. Most importantly I wanted her to remember who I was…and who I wasn't.

An idea popped into my head and it wasn't half bad. One of the last things I had done with Bella was kiss her...maybe...

Hopeful, I ran with the thought, and pressed my lips eagerly to hers. She gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away.

After a moment she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her smell, her warmth, the blood pounding in her veins, it overwhelmed my senses and the kiss became hungrier. A low growl escaped past my lips and startled, Bella pulled back. Our eyes locked and she gasped.

"Your eyes…"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Your eyes…" I whispered, because I was too shocked and caught off guard to speak at a normal volume.

He immediately turned away and in the blink of an eye was headed toward the door. "I have to go."

"Wait" I called, but it was too late. He was gone.

As the door clicked shut a wave of heat flushed through me. His eyes…the way they had went from a beautiful gold color to black…it wasn't just strange or weird, it meant something important. I could feel the weight of that importance pressing on me, but why? What did it mean?

* * *

_**A/N: Hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!**_


End file.
